<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cater-Walkabout by Gergesmoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891032">Cater-Walkabout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gergesmoth/pseuds/Gergesmoth'>Gergesmoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armchair Economics, Comic Book Violence, F/M, Faked Death, Lila Rossi Bashing, Runaway!Adrien, Tenuous grasp of the French legal system, Vigilantism, post-hawkmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gergesmoth/pseuds/Gergesmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwhelmed by angst in the face of the public outrage in the wake of Hawkmoth's unveiling, Adrien makes the mature, responsible decision to run away from his problems after accidentally Cataclysming his own home and inadvertently faking his own death. It's not like anyone would miss the son of a supervillain, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preludes and Protests.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A special thanks to Khanofallorcs and Popcorn from the Miraculous Fan Fiction Discord for combing through this mess for all my spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t know who first claimed that victory tasted sweet; but whoever it was probably wasn’t accounting for said victory being against a butterfly-themed, magical terrorist that turned out to be his own father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final encounter against Hawkmoth happened in much the same fashion as the first. A very public call out at the Eiffel Tower, an epic battle and a convoluted Lucky Charm. Only this time it ended with a very public reveal as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Supervillain Hawkmoth revealed to be reclusive fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even acclimated to the combined disappointment of all the dinners, fencing tournaments, piano recitals and birthdays that his father had missed couldn’t prepare Adrien against the sheer devastation of seeing Gabriel’s face when Ladybug pulled the Butterfly Miraculous from Hawkmoth’s collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy, he was not prepared for that. And quite frankly, neither was Paris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being a recluse, Gabriel Agreste had international influence as the owner of one of the world’s premier fashion companies, and the arrest had sent a rippling effect through the French economy. Panic and speculation brought stocks and investments plummeting down like a guillotine upon the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brand and any business that had held any sort of association with it were deemed equally guilty in the court of public opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the shrewd businessman that Gabriel was, he had left his mark on plenty of prominent businesses around Paris. Businesses that now found themselves in free fall and were cutting losses left and right. Losses including many investments in small and local businesses. Losses including bank loans and mortgages. Losses including the livelihoods of many Parisian families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was damage that even the Miraculous Ladybug couldn’t fix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was all the fault of one Adrien Agreste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, that’s what he seemed to think as he sat in his father’s atrium, fingering the bluebell cloth of his favorite scarf—the last, most thoughtful gift his father had ever given him—as he listened to the world fall apart. Trapped between the distant, angered cries of the mob out front and heated telephone conversations Nathalie was tending to, he had a front row seat to watch his failure unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it was his fault, wasn’t it? He was Chat Noir, hero of Paris, and he had been living under the same roof as the villain that had akumatized half the city. He ate dinner with the terror of Paris (when his busy schedule of sending out dark butterflies allowed) and he had done nothing to stop him from evilizing innocent after innocent after innocent – well, and Lila Rossi. But she didn’t count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have realized it sooner. The absences, the long hours, the safe with the Grimoire, all the butterfly symbols hidden in all his father’s work – even Adrien's own name meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Butterfly </span>
  </em>
  <span>for crying out loud!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t know what distressed him more, that his father would name his own son after the description of an Akuma years ahead of the fact or the realization that his penchant for wordplay came from his supervillain dad. Adrien wasn’t even sure he could even trust puns anymore!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was brought out of his moral </span>
  <em>
    <span>pun</span>
  </em>
  <span>undrum by a slam from Nathalie’s desk. His father’s poor executive assistant had taken on so much since his father’s arrest. Made acting owner of the company, given power of attorney over the Agreste Estate and guardianship of Adrien, Nathalie was now facing several uphill battles to hold onto everything in the wake of his father’s arrest. And judging by the way strands of her usually immaculate bun had come loose and hung in front of her face as she finished up yet another call concerning either the company, the frozen assets, Gabriel’s legal defense or keeping Adrien in Paris and out of the hands of his aunt, the boy couldn’t tell. Whatever it was, it briefly sent a panic through the blond. He had never seen Nathalie so upset before and had to remind himself that a black butterfly wasn’t going to make an appearance. Not anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue feather was still a possibility; but Mayura hadn’t been seen since Hawkmoth’s unveiling and an exhaustive search of the estate by the authorities hadn’t brought about the recovery of the Peacock Miraculous. For all intents and purposes, the peacock had flown the coop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nathalie…” The sight of the usually impassive woman hunched over and seeming to hold onto her desk for dear life had the boy more than a little concerned. “… is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A determined inhale through the nose answered Adrien as Nathalie stood upright and fixed her hair, regaining her composure. “A few… minor setbacks. Concerning your father’s defense council – nothing that cannot be worked around, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nathalie…” Adrien carefully approached the desk. “… are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief look of surprise flashed upon Miss Sancoeur’s tired eyes at the question, but she covered it with a clearing of her throat. “I’m- I’m fine, Adrien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien wasn't convinced. He looked into the eyes of the woman who had taken on so much, for him, for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only to be saddled with all of this. “Nathalie… would you like a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathalie stared at him as though he had grown a second head. A second head that had requested a hug. Her mouth was slightly agape and there was a stunned look upon her face— but Adrien could tell that she was considering it. He held his arms out for a hug; a much-needed embrace of comfort and affection that they both desperately needed in this trying time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door to the foyer opening interrupted them as the towering man that was Adrien’s bodyguard stood in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment interrupted, Nathalie quickly composed herself and gathered a stack of files from her desk. “The police escort has arrived, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The simiesque giant gave a single, stoic nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The police require yet another deposition…” Nathalie explained, trying to focus her eyes anywhere but Adrien. “It would be detrimental to your father’s defense if they were kept waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Adrien rubbed at the back of his neck. It was a stupid idea, really. Who in their right mind would want to hug the son of the villain of Paris?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathalie slipped past the Gorilla and into the foyer while the enormous man watched the boy dejectedly return to his seat to stare sadly at the sky-blue scarf in his hands. The man-mountain briefly opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say (</span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he say anything?) that would un-break the poor kid’s heart? With a glum frown, he too slipped back into the foyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking the town car. I want you on the grounds directing security…” Nathalie sighed inwardly as she thought about the funds she had to redirect in order to afford additional private security. “… make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets in or out until I return, understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grunt and a solemn nod was the man’s reply as he escorted her to the car. The protests were getting angrier by the day with the economy in freefall and even with the added security forces and the police protection, it was getting harder to hold back the tide. The media frenzy after the arrest had been bad enough, but these new protesters were out for blood. People were burning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brand products in the streets and defacing ads with Adrien’s face with language as colorful as it was threatening. It seemed as though all the rage and emotion that Paris had been suppressing under threat of akumatization had finally spilled forth. Now the only thing they could  do was hunker down, weather the storm and hope to goodness that the checks didn’t bounce.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While the overwhelming majority of those crowding the gates did so out of discontent, at the far end of the angry masses there was a group significantly more interested in Adrien’s welfare than expressing their misplaced rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculous! Utterly ri-diculous!” Chloe’s disdain was coming full blast through the speakers as Sabrina held a tablet aloft for the blonde to get a view of the crowd. “I can’t believe you all convinced me to come down here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to scuff your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tablet.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alya sassed over her shoulder, her arms similarly stretched overhead like Sabrina’s as she held her phone above the peak of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe scoffed from the safety of her penthouse suite; the Bourgeois’ connections to the Agrestes forcing her family to hunker down as well. “It’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> tablet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is a nice tablet, Chloe!” Sabrina pitched in as she lowered said device down to face the disgruntled blonde. Chloe gave a huff, snapping her fingers and twirling them to remind the ginger to face her outwards. “Oh, right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya shook her head at the antics as she took a look at the playback on her phone, the density of the crowd making it almost impossible to get to the gates. “Any luck getting him on the phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None, babe.” Nino frowned at the screen of his own phone. “People have probably been blowin’ up his phone with uncool messages ever since his number got leaked. I can’t get through to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya sighed, gently approaching Marinette to set a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Sorry, girl. I guess it's just not meant to be, today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ravenette’s heart sank as she stared into the crowd. From the moment she had so brazenly unmasked Gabriel Agreste as Hawkmoth in front of all of Paris, things had gone downhill for the many people that were unknowingly affiliated with the mauve-clad madman. It had been easy for Marinette to think of Hawkmoth as some faceless malevolent entity – a cartoonish villain wringing his hands in his evil lair as he contemplated world domination or whatever goal he wanted the Miraculous Wish for – but the truth was that things were rarely as simple as that. Gabriel Agreste, as cold and distant as he was, was one of Paris’ most influential figures, and he had somehow managed to inadvertently wire himself a metaphorical Deadman’s switch to the pulse of the city. A switch Ladybug had triggered like the bumbling klutz she knew she was and sent the city she swore to protect spiraling into strife. Superhero she might be, but she had no idea where to start when it came to helping all the innocent people that had been hurt in relation to the Agreste arrest. She would need a whole lot of Lucky Charms just to begin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, there was one place she had thought for sure she could help: Adrien. Even though he was an emotionally distant, supervillain workaholic Gabriel had been the only family Adrien had left, and her zeal to protect the city had robbed the poor boy of his father. The guilt of what she had done drove her to act. Using her position as class representative she had organized her class to be there for Adrien. To love and support him in such troubled times. To make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. But the boy hadn’t come to school since the arrest. The media circus that first week had kept him cloistered away at the mansion, and the protests that followed only entrenched the boy further in the gilded fortress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had really hoped today would be the day things started to turn around. She had gathered her fellow classmates together after school to sign a banner she had which read: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re here for you, Adrien!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Everyone in class had signed the banner, even a few people from the other classes had left their names and fondest wishes. But, it would be all for naught if they couldn’t get past the angry protesters. This was a disaster!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of one of her classmates shouting brought her out of her spiraling depression. “Hey! There’s a car coming through!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Where?! Higher, Sabrina! Adrikins?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The banner! Get the banner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” Marinette whispered as she stood upon her tip toes, holding onto her portion of the banner as she tried to peer into the towncar. “Was Adrien in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I saw was dragon lady…” Nino sighed, taking off his cap to wipe at his brow as he turned his attention back to the manor. "Adrien’s bodyguard’s still there. Adrien must still be there, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien’s all alone?” Marinette’s heart sank. Outside of family, Nathalie was one of Adrien’s only caregivers, and she was just leaving him all alone in that big, empty house with protesters calling for his head? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette thought to herself as she steeled her nerves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not on my watch!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m going in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl, are you crazy? Look at all of them! You’ll never get to the gate!” Alya protested, for once being reasonable about throwing oneself into danger as her friend rolled up the banner and approached the crowd with determination. “Not even Ladybug could get through all that. You’re gonna get hurt, girl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you in- Oof! Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry! Sorry!” Marinette continued to utter apologies as she squeezed her way in between the masses, thankful for her small size as she navigated the horde of bodies. The further she delved into the crowd, the more intense the chanting and the shouting became. She felt like a tiny, little fishing boat with nothing but a hold full of tuna being tossed about on the waves of a massive storm as she pushed herself past the crowd. She was starting to regret that tuna salad sandwich she had for lunch as she was bounced between bodies as though she were in a mosh pit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there no end to these bodies? Was this her life now? Had fate chosen for her to end up squished like a little bug in a swarm of teeming, angry Frenchmen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She could do this. She could make it. She was strong. She was confident. She was Marinette-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwang! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ow!” And she had made it. Shaking off the daze from headbutting the wrought iron gate, she unfolded her banner as best she could and tried to flag down Adrien’s bodyguard. It would’ve been helpful if she could remember what his name was, because she doubted shouting: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mister Gorilla</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him was going to win her any favors. So, she settled for:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Bodyguard! Mister Bodyguard! Hey! Mister- Ow!” The rowdiness of the crowd started picking up, bodies shoving and knocking into Marinette to and fro. “Oof! Ow! Hey! Watch it-! Ugh!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes drifted up from the scarf in his hands to the little black god floating before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Hawkmoth’s unmasking, Plagg had been quiet. The kwami’s strength in cheering the boy up had always lain in the levity he could bring to the boy’s life. But these circumstances were nothing to joke about, so Plagg had been hesitant to try and talk to the boy in the few waking hours they had together that weren’t being monitored by his guardian, his bodyguards or the authorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched the little creature settle upon his knee. It spoke volumes to dire straits they were in that the kwami was taking the events so seriously. He hadn’t even begged for cheese since the final battle with Hawkmoth. It perturbed the boy to no end how even an immortal god allegedly responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs found the situation dour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… Why did he do it, Plagg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little creature gave a shrug, ears flattened against his head. “I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was the fame, money and power not enough?” The blond swallowed dryly. “Was… was I not enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien…” Plagg returned to the air as the boy stood and began to pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe if I had spent more time practicing piano - actually practicing piano – o-or gotten better grades! Did more photoshoots!” Cold realization flooded through Adrien.  “If… If I never insisted on going to public school then maybe he… maybe he-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nuh-uh! Not happening!” Plagg objected as he zipped in front of the boy’s eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not make your father a villain, Adrien. Whatever reason he decided to start terrorizing Paris is on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kwami poked the boy’s nose for emphasis. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I could’ve stopped him, Plagg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <b>did</b>
  <span> stop him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not before he could do all </span>
  <b>this!</b>
  <span>” Adrien proclaimed as he tore back the curtain and gestured to the protesters at the gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… Alright, maybe it could’ve gone a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> better.” Plagg twiddled his flipper-like hands for a moment. “But you stopped him eventually, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Adrien muttered breathlessly as he stared out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m pretty sure you did-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette’s out there.” The blond pointed towards the corner of the gate where his pigtailed classmate had managed to stake out her own corner among the protesters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Plagg squinted and pressed his face against the glass. Sure enough, he spotted the ravenette, looking reasonably peeved and holding her banner which read: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re here for you, Adrien!’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which would have come across as a sweet, heartfelt message of support if it weren’t juxtaposed with several other signs denouncing and outright threatening the Agrestes for their role in the recession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… her parents’ bakery.” Adrien could only think of one reason why his sweetest friend would have joined the crowd of angry protesters: her family’s livelihood. “Plagg, Marinette must </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Pfft! Naw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, how many times have I endorsed their bakery as the best in Paris? How many times have I convinced father and his peers to have them cater? H-How badly did I ruin their lives?!” Adrien was spiraling now. He couldn’t shake the image of Marinette and her family, dirty and dressed in tattered clothes, huddled together near a burning barrel on a cold, Parisian winter. The thought of them having to fight off the pigeons just to share their last, buttery croissant amongst themselves broke his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> overdramatic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg…” Adrien wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he held back tears. “Plagg, claws out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’re you do-“ The little god never got to finish his question as he was sucked into the ring, fusing his powers with Adrien as he transformed the boy into his superhero alter-ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Plagg. But…” Adrien hung his head dejectedly as he made his way into the foyer. “… I just don’t feel like being Adrien, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence greeted him like a splash of ice water: cold, sobering and robbing him of any warmth in the halls of the cold, lonely mansion. His only companion as he ascended the staircase were his own sad, solitary footsteps. Daring to look up, he gazed at the looming family portrait of his father and himself. Dour expression, drab clothing. Adrien always felt as though it emphasized the cold relationship he had with the man. But, now? The sight of his father’s hand upon his shoulder, almost possessively, reminded him how irreparably linked he was to the villain’s legacy. He looked down at the sky-blue scarf in his hand, a bittersweet reminder of his father’s love… and it sickened him. Gritting his teeth, he wound back his arm and gave a mournful cry as he threw the scarf with all his might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only for it to gently flutter to the ground.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flutter-flutter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flap-flap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was playing tricks on him. He knew it had to be the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flutter-flutter. Flap-flap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could hear his father’s voice, echoing in his head. He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes as he dug his fingers through his hair, trying to block it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flap-flap. Flutter-flutter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, it was everywhere. In this room, in this house, in his blood. He couldn’t escape it. He couldn’t block it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flutter-flutter! Flap-flap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it. He hated everything his father had done. He wanted it gone. He wanted it erased. His work. His house. His name. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flap-flap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dared to look back up at the portrait and felt his blood turn to ice. Instead of his father with a hand upon his shoulder stood Hawkmoth, towering above him. The Hawkmoth in the portrait looked down upon him with a sinister smile and a look in his eyes that spoke to the truth that Adrien could never, ever escape from the shadow of this monstrous madman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Flutter-flutter!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“AUUUUUUUGH!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> An anguished, primal scream escaped the leather-clad boy as he struck the wall beneath the portrait in fury with his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when the cracking sounds started. At first Chat thought it must have been a bit of superficial damage from the enhanced strength of the suit. But the sounds grew louder and louder as a split formed in the wall and broke the portrait in twain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, eyes wide as he witnessed the ceiling fracturing and the walls buckling. The sight caused him to utter in his littlest voice: “Uh oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” With a yelp he barely dodged a chunk of ceiling. With an “Eep!” he managed to hug his tail to him before another bit of debris crushed it. Looking at where the masonry had fallen, he left himself open to an apple-sized wedge of ceiling to crack over his head. “Ow! Oh-no-no-no-no!” Scrambling away on all fours, he narrowly avoided being crushed as the rest of the ceiling gave way. His suit may have offered him increased protection against physical harm, but he wasn’t ready to test it against a collapsing mansion! Leaping and bounding over the railing, stumbling over cracks and fissures opened from the destruction, he finally managed to reach his room. Slamming the door behind him, he pressed his back to it as if it could hold back the destruction weaving its way through the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy…” It seemed like his room wasn’t faring any better from the rest of the house as he watched one of his arcade cabinets slide across the floor as the contents from the shelves rained down from above. Everything was falling apart! What had he done?! The loud sound of the piano sinking into the floor brought him back to the moment at hand. With a mighty leap he spring-boarded off the lid of the grand piano and shot out the window as the mansion continued to groan and collapse behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had not been expecting this today.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No Agreste! Civil Unrest! No Agreste! Civil Unrest!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The protesters had joined hands in a show of unity as they began to chant in denouncement of the Agreste family. Hand in hand they chanted in a show of solidarity and resentment. All except for Marinette. Though that didn’t stop the protesters from trying to include her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Ow! That’s my hair!” The unfortunate blunette found one of her pigtails behind tugged by the person next to her who seemed to confuse the tactile sensation of her hair for her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Agreste! Civil Unrest-“ The protester that had been manhandling Marinette’s hair suddenly shrank away as the great, looming man-mountain that was Adrien’s bodyguard had approached the gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow… Thank you.” Marinette peered up at the enormous man as he stood with his hands folded behind his back, his face set in its normally impassive frown. The simianesque man gave a grunt and started to turn away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” The blunette held up the banner. “O-Our class got together to sign this banner for Adrien! To show him how much he means to us a-and that we’re here for him! Can you give it to him, please? It-It would mean a lot to us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gorilla looked back at her, staring for a long moment before giving a single, resigned nod as he reached out to take the banner from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that point people noticed the mansion was collapsing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams and gasps erupted from the crowd, matched only by the loud crumbling of the masonry and the dirge of the steel support beams as the building folded in on itself. The Gorilla took off like a shot towards the collapsing structure as Marinette stared wide-eyed at the destruction, a single word escaping her lips in a gasp. “Adrien…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly ducking back into the crowd, a flash of red overtook the girl as she transformed, leaping out of the mass and sailing over the gate she landed in the courtyard and was beside the Gorilla in seconds as he tore open the heavy doors. The only thing that greeted them was a mountain of rubble and destruction, blocking all entry to the mansion as it continued to crumble before them. Fervently, superhero and man-mountain began digging through the rubble, tossing aside broken wedges of marble like they were cardboard with their strength. And yet they could make no progress as the crumbling manor continued to pile on the debris. Faced with the futility of the situation, Ladybug felt a pit in her stomach as she realized there was something she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> try; but doing so would confirm a suspicion she wasn’t sure she could face. Stepping back from the doorway, she swallowed her mounting anxiety and cast her yoyo skyward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miraculous Ladybug!” A swarm of magic ladybugs swept through the mansion, repairing the damage that had been done; but at the same time, breaking Ladybug’s heart. Because if her magic could counteract the destruction, then the destruction had been magical in nature. And with Hawkmoth gone, that left only two sources of magic that could have done this. And there wasn’t a Sentimonster in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug drifted through the doorway as if in a terrible dream while the Gorilla charged ahead towards the atelier. The superhero girl was only brought out of her daze when her foot caught upon the sky-blue fabric of Adrien’s scarf upon the floor. Whispering his name in a gasp, she snatched up the forsaken garment and rushed upstairs to the boy’s room, desperate for a sign – any sign – that he was okay; but, there was nothing there. She called out as she desperately searched for the boy, but to no avail. As the Gorilla barged into the room behind her, the anxious look upon his face told her all she needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was gone. He was gone and even her cure couldn’t bring him back. Clutching the scarf like a lifeline, she sank to her knees and stared out the open window to the night. As tears streaked down her face, one question twisted in her heart like a knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you do this, Chat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gasped for breath as his transformation dropped in an alleyway several blocks away from the mansion. Pressing his back against a brick wall he stared down in horror at his hands. He had just Cataclysmed his house. He Cataclysmed it even though he couldn’t remember calling upon it. What had happened?! Was he losing control of his powers? Was he doomed to destroy everything he touched? How was he supposed to eat or go to the bathroom if the very act of contact brought destruction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you got that out of your system?” Plagg remarked through a mouthful of camembert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, I- I Cataclysmed the house!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, why did I Cataclysm the house?! I didn’t even say Cataclysm! Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Auuuugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> some language’s word for Cataclysm?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg held up a nub to try and silence Adrien as he finished off his wedge of cheese. “Ahh! That’s better! Now, what was the question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PLAGG!” The boy whisper-shouted to the tiny god, “Am I losing control of my powers?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft! No! You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaining</span>
  </em>
  <span> control!” Plagg assured, sitting cross-legged in the air before the boy. “You just called your Cataclysm using only the power of your mind! And boy, was it a big one!” He sniffed, “I’m so proud!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, I can’t just trigger my Cataclysm just by thinking it! I-I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, seemed like you meant it to me. Boy, did you ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, I destroyed the house!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny god slouched as he gave a sigh, “You’re really starting to sound like a broken record, you know? What’s the big deal? It’s not like Ladybug can’t just fix it! In fact, I’m sure I saw the Miraculous Ladybug doing its thing just a moment ago! C’mon! Let’s get back before you’re missed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Plagg zipped ahead towards the mansion, Adrien slowly sank down the wall as dread started to fill his belly. Ladybug. There was no way he would be able to explain why Chat Noir would Cataclysm Adrien Agreste’s house without revealing himself. And while he had been pining for the Big Reveal between the two of them since he had first fallen in love with the little, red bug; the revelation that Hawkmoth was his father had dashed any hopes of exposing his identity to her ending happily. Adrien could only imagine the disgust and betrayal she would feel upon discovering that her partner had been Hawkmoth’s only child this entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg slowly slid back into the boy’s line of sight. The crafty, little god supposed that Adrien needed a little push to bring him back. He thought about what Tikki would do in this situation. Probably make some manner of heartfelt speech about how he shouldn’t leave all his friends and family to worry about him for so long. But Plagg wasn’t gushy and friends and family weren’t things Adrien thought he had at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or… we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic reverse-psychology it was, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, who’s gonna miss us? The big ape? Dragon lady? I say we skip town! Live it up! Sample the cheeses of the world! It’s been centuries since I’ve been to Italy and I’ve been dying to try their casu marzu!” Plagg knew his kid like the back of his flipper nub. Adrien would realize what a mistake running away would be, no matter how well Plagg could sell it. The little god closed his eyes in a smug smile as he basked in his own brilliant manipulation. “Just you and me, kid! It’ll be great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg…” Adrien had been hugging his knees, head down during the little god’s pitch; but as he lifted his head up, his eyes gleamed with an almost manic possibility. “… you’re right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg’s eyes shot open. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! No one is going to miss us! Hawkmoth – f-father – is gone! No more photoshoots, no more piano practice or Chinese…” A maniacal chuckle escaped the boy as he pushed himself up. “Aheheh! No more bodyguards, no more schedules, no more cages! W-We can go anywhere! We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Ahahaha! Plagg, you’re a genius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Plagg had not expected this outcome and found that he had vastly miscalculated the suggestibility of his young charge in this vulnerable state. He probably wouldn’t have suggested the boy become a teenage runaway if he knew the kid was going to take it to heart. If he knew he was going to be this suggestable, he would’ve suggested they retire to the Normandy Countryside instead; close to the Camembert! “… y-yeah! About time you listened to me! B-But, shouldn’t we pack a bag, first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien wasn’t listening at that point. He was dancing down the street, clicking his heels in unbound glee at the world of possibilities that lay before him in this new, post-Hawkmoth world. No fathers, no father’s executive assistants, no bodyguards, just freedom! He didn’t have to be Adrien Agreste anymore! He was free to be whoever he wanted! He couldn’t wait!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… Eh, I’ll give it a day or two.” Plagg decided as he followed after his excited, young charge. He figured Adrien just needed to get it all out of his system. He would come down from his manic high sooner or later and he would return, wiser and more appreciative of what he had. Sure, the kid had superpowers at his beck and call, but he was still only fourteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long could he possibly keep this up?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Takedowns and Tunafish.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for proofreading this.</p><p>It would've been out sooner, but I'm a big dumb baby that doesn't know how to link Google Docs right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Adrien could keep it up for quite a while.<br/>
<br/>
Plagg had to give credit where credit was due, the kid really had his mind set on living the glamorous life of a vagrant superhero. With devaluated clothing from the <em> Gabriel </em> brand flooding the local charities, all Adrien needed was a little muzzing of his hair, a knit cap and an old army jacket to pass himself off as a homeless youth as they began their new life on the road. His scruffy new appearance made it easy for the boy to blend in with a group of backpacking hipsters that were traveling through Europe. By virtue of his charm and being a quick study, Adrien was soon an urban professional in his own right; able to track down food, drink and shelter at affordable prices in cities and towns across Europe.<br/>
<br/>
Of course, none of it was affordable when you were a penniless vagrant.<br/>
<br/>
Plagg had thought for sure that once the petty cash in Adrien’s wallet ran out the boy would come crawling back to his caregivers. But, the youth’s convictions drove him on, eating out of dumpsters and sleeping on the streets didn’t seem to bother him as much as the thought of returning to his life as the son of Hawkmoth did. And the little god found the boy’s conviction admirable; but really, really sad.<br/>
<br/>
Soon enough, Plagg managed to convince the boy that their fun-filled adventure of homelessness was unsustainable on their average income of zero euros a week and that money, unlike regular bathing, was going to be a necessity.<br/>
<br/>
Now, Plagg felt that the obvious solution was to use the unique position of having superpowers to steal what they needed. And it annoyed the little god to no end how Adrien would constantly turn his nose up at the path of least resistance due to the boy’s surprisingly high moral fiber. Plagg supposed that’s one of the reasons why Adrien was one of the better Black Cats, but it made it no less frustrating in trying to keep the kid from starving.<br/>
<br/>
Fortunately, there was a solution.<br/>
<br/>
One of Chat Noir’s late night runs had ended in him breaking up a shady deal involving a panther stolen from the local zoo. Not willing to let a crime against a fellow black cat go unpunished, Chat had descended upon the deal and caused the participants to scatter, leaving the panther and more importantly, a briefcase full of euros, behind.<br/>
<br/>
Haggling like the boy’s life depended on it (the dumb kid would let himself starve, otherwise), Plagg managed to talk Adrien into keeping the euros; sadly, he was unable to convince the kid to add Panthère Noir to the team, and they returned the large feline to the zoo.<br/>
<br/>
Guilt ate away at Adrien soon after he had eaten his fill and he had left the rest of the money at the police station anonymously. After some heated discussion, arguments about virtue ethics and a trip to the library to look up the concept of asset forfeiture, they managed to reach a compromise.<br/>
<br/>
Adrien would take a portion of any money they recovered from crime fighting, but only enough to cover costs. The rest would be turned over to the authorities along with the perpetrators and evidence of their crimes. Plagg would’ve preferred keeping all of the money - as well as any shiny baubles the criminals happened to have - but he was relieved that he had managed to convince the boy to take better care of himself.<br/>
<br/>
The days turned into weeks which turned into months and the two of them had trekked across nearly the entirety of Europe. They traveled to Italy where Adrien tried spaghetti for the first time in his life - which finally put Giuseppe’s pasta-obsessed rantings into context for him - Plagg finally got to try the creamy, maggot-infested goodness that was casu marzu - which Adrien now ranked as his least favorite cheese - and they visited the Leaning Tower of Pisa - which the tiny god had boasted as being his handiwork. And it would be the same in every city on their tour of Europe: Adrien would try something new, Plagg would try something gross, famous sites and landmarks were seen - and most importantly - crime was fought.<br/>
<br/>
Adrien was having the time of his life!<br/>
<br/>
Which eventually led them to Germany; where Adrien had tried Wiener Schnitzel (he thought the name was funny) <em> , </em> Plagg had eaten several times his body mass in Limburger, and they had tracked down a criminal enterprise operating out of a warehouse in Frankfurt.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
It was cold that night and Hans had drawn the short straw earlier in the evening and been posted outside to stand watch. It would be winter soon and he really needed to get himself some warmer clothes. He made a mental note to himself to pick up a thicker coat after getting paid for this haul. And to restock the fridge; he had nothing to warm him that night but a lonely bratwurst that had gone sour and a tuna-fish sandwich he was saving for later.<br/>
<br/>
A noise came around from the alleyway beside the warehouse. Probably a stray cat. Still, it was his job to check and the movement would help with the cold. With a misty sigh he cracked his knuckles and rounded the corner, ready to scare off whatever stray animal or homeless bum was causing such a racket. However, a feeling of dread set in as he wandered further down the alleyway. Fear of the unknown was a very human trait, after all; and Hans was only human.<br/>
<br/>
“Mow!” Which was more than the German could say for the source of the noise, which turned out to be nothing but a stray, black cat. Grumbling obscenities in his native language, Hans turned back around to exit the alleyway only to catch the butt of a rapidly extending, magic baton to the temple, knocking him out cold.<br/>
<br/>
“Good work, little buddy!” Chat Noir smirked as he pushed himself off of the crate he had been lounging on, kneeling down to pet his little partner in crime: a darling little stray he had nicknamed Fräulein Whiskers. Letting his little feline friend climb across his shoulders, he stood so the creature could make the leap onto the roof. “Meet you inside!”<br/>
<br/>
“Mow!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oof! You wound me!” Chat chuckled as the cat took off across the roof. Of all the powers that he had discovered since his exodus from Paris six months ago, the ability to communicate with cats had been one of his favorites. It also made it easier when traveling in countries that spoke languages he hadn’t learned yet. He could always talk to the cats. Plagg had informed him that he could also exert control over his furry friends as well, potentially building a furious, feline fighting force. As much as the idea of being able to literally herd cats appealed to the boy, he was just too tender-hearted to exert dominion over their feline minds. He wasn’t Hawkmoth, after all.<br/>
<br/>
<em> No, no. Don’t think about that. </em> Chat stifled a wince as he slinked along, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than what he left behind in Paris. He wondered what it was that these thugs were trying to hide. Plagg had used his kwami powers to scout out the warehouse beforehand and said that it looked like they were making counterfeit prescription medicine. Chat scowled as he thought about the effects those meds would have if they made it into circulation. What if they were for treating some otherwise terminal condition? What if they were intended for children?<br/>
<br/>
What if they were constipation tablets? Poor Marinette had already fallen on hard times due to the bakery shutting down and now she had to deal with counterfeit medicine for her condition -<br/>
<br/>
<em> No! </em> <em> Stop it! </em> He chastised himself for letting his mind wander as he slammed the side of his fist against the wall to try and ground himself back in reality.<br/>
<br/>
<b> <em>BANG!</em> </b> <em> Rattle-rattle-rattle-rattle- </em> <b> <em>SLAM!</em> </b><br/>
<br/>
Turns out it wasn’t a wall, it was the rolling metal door to the warehouse full of hardened, German criminals he was attempting to sneak into. And in a mystifying feat of bad luck, the door had responded to his tapping like a faulty set of window shades and had rolled right up, loudly revealing his presence to the thugs.<br/>
<br/>
“Oops.” Right, time to charm his way out of this. “Um… Guten Abend! Ich bin Chat Noir und… that’s really all the German I know, eheh.”<br/>
<br/>
Angry cries of <em> FASST IHN, HALTET IHN AUF, </em> and <em> STOP </em> (which he recognized, but wasn’t going to follow) met his ears as the angry, Germanic gangsters descended upon him. In a flurry of magic, metal baton and black leather, Chat managed to dodge, parry and riposte against fists, knives, a bat, a chain, a broken bottle and a folding chair all while drawing upon the lessons he learned from that nice, old biker lady he met in Italy (whom he swore he had met somewhere before) about knocking your opponent out cold. After fighting superpowered Akumas for so long, dispatching regular criminals in hand-to-hand combat was just so passé; especially when he was protected by a magical super-suit. Mind you, being hit with a bat still hurt and he did his best to avoid getting wailed on; but it wasn’t like anything non-magical could do anything serious to him.<br/>
<br/>
Which is probably why he was so surprised when the remaining thug had managed to hit him in the chin with a shot from a magic gun.<br/>
<br/>
“Whu’ duh-?!” Chat Noir exclaimed as he felt his jaw go slack and his mouth go numb. Since when did thugs have access to magic weaponry?! A second shot landing on his lower leg managed  to pull him out of his shock as he found himself on the floor as the screaming, panicked thug squeezed off shots in quick succession in order to down the leather-clad vigilante. Chat started to panic a little as glowing blue bolts of numbing magic whizzed by his head. <em> Is this the end of Chat Noir?! </em><br/>
<br/>
“Rrrr-OW!” With a loud yowl, Fräulein Whiskers set upon the thug’s face.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Yes! Felis ex machina! </em> Chat thought to himself as he extended his arm towards the thug, one eye closed as a small orb of black magic manifested itself between his index and ring finger. As his fierce, feline friend leapt clear of the gunman’s face, Chat flicked the bolt of magic at the weapon, Cataclysming it into malfunction. <em> Bullseye! Or should I say: Catseye! </em><br/>
<br/>
He scrambled forth on his three functional limbs and tackled the man, knocking the useless, magical artifact aside as he grabbed the criminal by the collar and growled: “Where did you get that gun?!”<br/>
<br/>
Well, that’s what he wanted to say. But it came out as: “Wuh di’ ‘oo ge’ da’ guh?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Was?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh sai’- wai’...” Chat quickly thumbed through his baton apps for the translator. ““Wuh di’ ‘oo ge’ da’ guh?”<br/>
<br/>
<em> “I’m sorry. I couldn’t understand that.” </em> The app replied in a voice that sounded a lot like Plagg’s.<br/>
<br/>
“Awf ‘or ‘oodness ‘ake!” Chat knew he was going to get nowhere in his interrogation as long as his mouth didn’t work. His transformation timer counting down, he knew he had to make some quick arrangements if he wanted to be able to question the thug. Luckily, his baton had an app that could help with that, too.<br/>
<br/>
<b> <em>CLONK!</em> </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When Jürgen came around later that evening, he found himself duct-taped to a support beam. A strip of the sticky, silver tape bound his head in place, facing a wall while a small square had been slapped over his mouth, silencing him. He could hear voices behind him, though he couldn’t tell if they were speaking French or English. Not that it mattered, he couldn’t speak either of them.<br/>
<br/>
“Awh thin’ Awh’m geddin’ dah feewing in mah tongue bakh.” Jürgen could recognize the voice as belonging to the leather-clad catboy that had been spitting in his face earlier. “Buh Awh ‘dill can’ taste an’thin’.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, you’re not missing much!” The second voice was new to the bound German. “S’only tuna. Tuna’s worth nothing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mow!” Jürgen could still feel the scratches on his face from the owner of the third voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Heah, yuh cahn ‘ave dah wes’, F’äuwein Whiskus.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mow!” Stupid cat.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooh! Looks like he’s coming around!” The impish, second voice said. “Ready to continue the <em> intewwogasun </em> ?”<br/>
<br/>
“Plegg, noh ‘elping!”<br/>
<br/>
“Hehehe! Alright, alright! I’ll do it, but...” Jürgen could practically hear the second voice’s wicked grin. “... can you say you were born on a pirate ship?”<br/>
<br/>
“... Awh wus born on’a pilea sh- PLEGG!”<br/>
<br/>
An impish cackle followed the voice as it rounded the support beam and drifted into Jürgen’s line of sight. The man could only describe the creature as some manner of floating, black gremlin that reeked of Limburger.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi, there! Name’s Plagg, Kwami of Destruction.” The creature spoke in perfect German. “Now, I’m gonna ask you a simple question and you’re gonna answer it truthfully.”<br/>
<br/>
Jürgen swore obscenities as the fiendish cheese gremlin tore the tape from his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooh! You eat cheese with that mouth? Oh, and in case you were planning not to tell us…” The creature crumpled up the strip of duct tape into a ball before gently tapping it with the tip of one of it’s flipper-like nubs. A quick sizzling sound and the wad of tape turned black before the creature blew the ashes of it right back in Jürgen’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“Now... “ A wicked grin spread across the creature’s face as it rubbed its nubs together and leaned in, acidic green eyes gleaming with wickedness. “... who gave you that gun?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When Plagg had asked the question, he wasn’t expecting the reply to also answer the question he had asked six months prior: <em> how long could Adrien keep this up for? </em><br/>
<br/>
Turns out, all it took to convince the boy to head back to Paris was the name the German had provided: <em> der Pfau. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> The Peacock. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Mayura. </em><br/>
<br/>
It was time for the cat to come back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And an extra special thanks to all the readers who left comments for my last chapter. I treasure your words more than anything. They are the Camembert which sustains me to write this story. FEED ME!</p><p>... Please?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intrigue and Investments.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs and Popcorn for their proofreading of this chapter! You two help keep the world safe from my rampant illiteracy! You're the real heroes of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Right this way, Miss Sancoeur,” the butler remarked as he led her through the restaurant of Le Grand Paris. “We’ve reserved for you your usual table.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie could feel the eyes of the other patrons upon her as she strode through the room. The empathic senses provided to her by the Peacock Miraculous revealed the emotion behind their eyes. When she had first started wielding the Miraculous, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at the emotions her presence had drawn from the room. Her role as liaison to one of the most powerful, respected fashion designers in Paris had instilled a sense of awe and intimidation in the people that looked upon her then.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The knowledge that she was the confidant of a man that had inspired such feelings of insignificance in others had filled her with a smug satisfaction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But, that had changed the moment Ladybug and Chat Noir exposed Gabriel to the world. The emotions people felt towards her were no longer of fearful admiration; people would look at her now with disgust and suspicion for her association. She could feel the emotion behind every sneering lip, every squinted eye, every nose scrunched up as though they had just smelt something foul. But, she could handle the anger, the hatred. She had felt plenty of it aimed towards her when she had ventured out in costume and it no longer fazed her in her civilian form.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What got to her instead were the feelings of pity that were directed towards her. When some outlier from the crowd would look at her without the disgust so many of their peers provided her and instead chose commiseration for her circumstance it made her blood boil. The arrogant condescension of those people! To think of her as this pitiful wretch whose loyalty had been met with betrayal and ruination. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It infuriated her to think about such things.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here we are, Madam.” The butler drew a chair forth for her and set a menu upon the table. “Our waiter will be with you shortly.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, Jean. This is satisfactory.” Her usual table, situated in the middle of the restaurant floor, always drew the attention of the other patrons to her presence. It made her the focus of their emotions whenever she sat down and provided her a front row seat for reading them all at once.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She took a long, slow breath through her nose as she closed her eyes and let their emotions wash over her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awe, intimidation and perhaps sweetest of all: envy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A subtle smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes and cracked open her menu. The first couple of months since the Agreste Arrest had been difficult for her, this was true. But Nathalie Sancoeur was anything but a delicate flower that would wilt in the face of adversity. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No. While the reveal and the subsequent arrest had blindsided them, Nathalie had had the foresight to set some contingencies in place. Shell companies, slush funds, various assets under pseudonyms unconnected to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brand; she had set them up in anticipation for the inevitable collapse of the empire should the unthinkable happen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And it had happened. Gabriel had been arrested, and the Paris economy had gone down with him. Now, the plan for all those assets </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been to provide them with the resources necessary for fleeing the country, setting up new identities and living in comfortable exile. However, Gabriel had been caught, so plans had to be adjusted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The identities that they would have adopted instead became wealthy patrons, which allowed her to redirect the slush funds as investments in a private equity firm she was the sole manager of: Sancoeur Capital. Though Sancoeur Capital, she had provided what Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure couldn’t for the Parisian public in the wake of the Agreste Arrest: money and investment. Like a guardian angel swooping in and chasing away the buzzards, she had appeared to fill the vacuum left by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brand and the associates it had pulled down with it; pulling businesses and institutions across Paris out of the fire… and under her thumb, instead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahh! Miss Sancoeur!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Speaking of under her thumb.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“André.” As much as Nathalie enjoyed sampling the emotions of those that were intimidated by her mere presence, the utter subjugation of the simpering milquetoast of a man that was supposedly the Mayor of Paris was just too much. She had only just gotten her salad and the chinless jellyfish was already putting her off her lunch. “Did you need something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-Oh, can a man not check in to see how a valued colleague is enjoying her lunch?” He let loose a nervous chuckle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>A likely story.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nathalie thought to herself, watching the man wince as she slowly skewered a crouton upon her fork in the silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“B-But, now that you bring it up…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, there it is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “... there is perhaps a small matter that has come up that might require… a bit more funding-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie chose to focus upon the crunching sound of the crisp salad in her mouth at this point, tuning out whatever flimsy excuse André was stumbling to get out as to why he required more of Sancoeur Capital’s funding. She already knew the answer, the spike in emotions coming from the Bourgeois’ suite this morning had told her all she needed to know: Audrey Bourgeois was throwing a fit and André needed to smooth things over with her. Which was where she and her firm came in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You see, André Bourgeois was broke. A lifetime of mismanagement of funds, demands from both his gold digging, fashionista trophy-wife and his spoiled-rotten daughter, and the recent recession from the Agreste Arrest had left the illustrious Mayor Bourgeois in the red. Not that it was public knowledge, of course. André had always kept the true nature of his financial situation close to his vest, lest the bleached-blonde leeches that were his family catch wind that their great provider could not actually provide for them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie longed to just let the house of cards the mayor had constructed collapse under the weight of his own falsehoods. It seemed like a merciful thing to do. But business had little to do with mercy, and the continued exploitation of André Bourgeois was just that: business.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She had nearly finished her salad at this point, and yet the man was still going on and on. He really did love hearing the sound of his own voice, even when begging for scraps.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“André…” Nathalie stopped the man with a raise of her hand, “... as much as I would love to give you access to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Sancoeur Capital’s funds, I’m afraid that my clients are-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“-COLDBLOODED TROUBLEMAKER! You get back here!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, not this again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sound of clattering cookware erupted as Jagged Stone’s pet crocodile burst out of the kitchen, with the hotel’s head of security in pursuit as he came tearing through the restaurant. The hyperactive reptile knocked over tables and frightened staff and patrons alike as it fled from its pursuer, heading right towards the table in the center of the room: Nathalie’s table.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a scowl, the woman shifted her gaze from the groveling, chinless man before her and brought it towards the oncoming crocodilian. As soon as Fang’s eyes met Nathalie’s cold, impassive stare the beast skidded to a halt, visibly shrinking as he recoiled fearfully from her gaze, a whine escaping from his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aha!” The head of hotel security, a sculpted mass of Creole Amazon, tackled the crocodile. “Gotcha, you scaly rascal!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie made her presence known with a clearing of her throat, causing the muscular woman to look up at her like a deer in the headlights.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahem! Nora, would you mind bringing Mister Stone’s… pet back to his suite?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uhh- Yeah! Right away, Bourgie!” The elder Césaire sister stood tall, holding Fang in a bridal carry as she bowed her head respectfully towards Nathalie. “Sorry, ma’am. Won’t happen again, ma’am!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See that it doesn’t.” Nathalie dismissed the woman with a wave as she smirked internally. It was no easy feat to intimidate the normally boisterously confident Nora “Anansi” Césaire, and it spoke volumes about Nathalie’s power and influence that she managed to rattle the strongwoman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “...I’m afraid my clients are hesitant to invest further in Paris, given the recent measures…” Nathalie continued, readdressing André.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“M-Measures?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The proposed regulations that have made it to your desk. Were such measures to become law, I am afraid it would become much harder to convince the board to invest any additional funds. Nor would I advise them to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-Oh! Well, in that case, perhaps I should… reexamine these measures…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The measures themselves were simple things. New taxes and regulations that would have barely affected the bottom line of her investments. The tax revenue from these would most certainly be a boon to the social services still struggling in the wake of the Agreste Arrest. But, the bottom line was the bottom line. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And what did she owe Paris, given the disgust and pity they had shown her?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie had taken up residence in a suite provided to her at Le Grand Paris after she had first bailed out Mayor Bourgeois two months after the financial crisis in Paris. It seemed prudent to distance herself from the Agrestes, so she had moved out of the manor and transferred ownership of the estate to one of Sancoeur Capital's many “investors” for safekeeping.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There were far too many ghosts in that house for her liking, anyhow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She held her coat pocket open as soon as she closed the door behind her, a blur of blue flying forth to dart around the chandelier. The hyperactive kwami of emotion whooped and hollered as she circled the room. Nathalie sighed at the antics of the little god as she sat down upon the couch, pinching at her brow as she reclined.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Duusu, please be quiet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry!” The little, blue kwami settled down on the coffee table, biting her lip and twiddling her nubs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The exasperated woman rested her head against the back of the couch as she breathed out a sigh before cracking an eye open to look at her fidgeting kwami. Without a word she passed the little being her tablet after lowering the volume a few notches. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoo- Oh! Sorry!” Duusu smiled shyly before busying herself with a colorful mobile game, affording Nathalie a moment of (relative) quiet before Butler Jean knocked at the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your coffee, madam.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A quick glance communicated the need for Duusu to make herself scarce. “... Enter.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kowari Dark Roast from our friends in Achu, Miss Sancoeur. The royal family send their gratitude for the recent returns on their investments.” The Bourgeois’ beleaguered butler remarked as he set the tray down upon the coffee table.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you…” Nathalie sipped at the rich, dark beverage with a relieved sigh. When she opened her eyes she found that Jean’s gaze had shifted over to her tablet, the colorful game still open upon it. “... that will be all, Jean.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course, Miss Sancoeur.” The butler made his exit with a short bow as Nathalie replied with a grunt, trying to nonchalantly hide her embarrassment behind her coffee cup.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oopsies.” A guilty-looking Duusu remarked as she settled down upon the tray.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm.” Nathalie gave the little god a quick glare of annoyance as she grabbed the tablet, exiting out of the game to the disappointed, little “Aw” of the kwami as she checked her post-lunch schedule. “It would appear as though we’ve an appointment at the bank…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are we depositing or withdrawing?” Duusu inquired as she munched on a sugar cube she had snagged from the tray.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie smirked as she hit a button to lower the window blinds, “Robbing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoo! Awe-soooome!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Duusu, spread my feathers!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gabriel might’ve been behind bars awaiting trial, the Butterfly Miraculous might be in the hands of Ladybug and Chat Noir might’ve taken the Ring of the Black Cat with him into exile; but Mayura would persist. She would spread her wings across this city and blot out the sun if she so chose.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After all, she didn’t owe Paris.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>owned</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paris.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always, a very special thanks to all those who leave such wonderful comments for me to gobble down like a hedonist being fed grapes.</p>
<p>You're the inspiration that carries me to finish these chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meditation and Mediation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for proofreading this mess! Popcorn wasn't available as she's been swamped writing for Marichat May. Go give her stories some love at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornLyla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris had changed quite a bit in the wake of the Agreste Arrest. People might have gone on, business as usual in the aftermath of the riots and recession, but the scars were still there. Small, family-owned businesses had shuttered their windows, unemployment and homelessness had risen, and there had been a definite uptick in crime. A lot of places in the city were no longer safe to walk alone at night; a few weren’t even safe to walk during the day.</p><p><br/>While it had been spared from much of the crime that affected other parts of the city, the 21st arrondissement still showed signs of the recession. Where once <em> Open For Business </em> were proudly displayed, <em> Space For Rent </em> signs hung like white flags of surrender in the windows. And where once stood busy boutiques and lively cafes stood shuttered, desolate outlets.</p><p><br/>Still, there were more businesses remaining open than closed. And once such business, a little bakery on 12 Rue Gotlib, had managed to get away with a mere <em> Room For Rent </em> sign in their window.</p><p><br/>Alya wasn’t surprised. After all, <em> Tom and Sabine </em> ’s was the best bakery in Paris.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh! Hello, Alya!” The aforementioned Sabine greeted from behind the counter. “My! Is school out already? Oh, where does the time go these days?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, Missus Cheng! Is Marinette home?” Alya figured she knew the answer, but asked out of habit.<br/><br/></p><p>Ever the concerned mother, Sabine gave a sad sigh. “Poor dear… she hasn’t left the house since, well…”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, yeah…” The young reporter felt a little awkward for bringing it up. “You know… everyone at school misses her. In fact, once the suspension ends, we were planning-”</p><p><br/>“Oh, dear. Didn’t she tell you?” The baker woman set a hand before her mouth in disbelief. “Marinette’s suspension ended a while ago.”</p><p><br/>“What?! But- Why hasn’t she come back, then?”</p><p><br/>“She’s…” Sabine shook her head as she looked off to the side, “I really don’t think she’s ready. You know how hard Adrien’s disappearance has been on her. And with the suspension…”</p><p><br/>“Oh, Missus Cheng! No one blames her for- I mean, we all knew how hard it must have been for her to hear that-”</p><p><br/>“I know, dear. I just don’t think she understands that.” Another sigh escaped Sabine as she piled a few croissants on a plate. “Maybe you can help her with that.”</p><p><br/>“One peptalk for my bestie, coming right up!” Alya smiled as she accepted the plate and headed on up to the apartment.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Alya! She should be in her room!”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We are <em> calm.” </em></p><p><br/>“We are <em> calm.” </em> </p><p><br/>“We are <em> serene.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“We are <em> serene.” </em></p><p><br/>"We are at <em> peace. </em> ”</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>We are at <em> peace. </em> ” Marinette repeated this mantra as she sat cross-legged upon her desk chair in her pajamas. Ever since being suspended from school, Tikki had insisted the girl start partaking in guided meditation under Wyazz.<br/><br/></p><p>“We are <em> calm. </em> ” Having spent over a century with Master Fu, the turtle kwami had picked up a thing or two about meditation and was more than happy to help the young guardian find her balance once again.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that happiness didn’t extend to being caught by Alya. So when the kwami caught sight of the trapdoor opening, he quickly retreated into the gramophone speaker. “Please flip the record to side B!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Marinette cracked open one eye in confusion.</p><p><br/>“Hey, girl!”</p><p><br/>“WAH!” The ravenette squacked, flapping her arms in a surprised flail as she fell off her chair in surprise. “... Hi, Alya.”</p><p><br/>“Girl…” The student reporter chuckled as she helped her friend back up. “I thought meditation was supposed to make you calmer!”</p><p><br/>Marinette gave one of her signature, sheepish, <em> Oh-I’m-Such-A-Mess </em> smiles as she rubbed the back of her head and accepted a croissant. “Soooo… how was school today?”</p><p><br/>“Oh, girl! You would not be-lieve what happened today!”<br/>The energy which Alya reported the goings-on at school brought a smile to the young Guardian’s face. It brought a much-needed feeling of normalcy back to her life which had changed so much over the past year.</p><p><br/>“Oh-em-gee, girl! What is <b>that</b> ?!” Alya exclaimed, distracted from her gushing gossip by the golden gleam of a bracelet upon the desk. A bracelet that just happened to be the Miraculous of Protection.</p><p><br/>“NO, DON’T TOUCH IT!” Marinette screamed as she dove upon the bracelet like it was a live grenade. Even in its disguised state, the young guardian couldn’t risk her intrepid reporter friend getting too close a look at it. After all, her friend’s beau <em> had </em> been its wielder. Of course, one look at Alya’s shocked expression told Marinette that maybe she shouldn’t have shouted so loud.</p><p><br/>Especially given the nature of her suspension.</p><p><br/>“Um- I mean- GLUE! Hot glue! Yeah, don’t wanna touch it before the glue dries!” Another sheepish smile graced the girl’s face.</p><p><br/>“Giiiiirl…” Ayla’s eyes grew wide as her lips spread into an excited grin. “You’re <em> designing </em> again?!”</p><p><br/>“Yes- I mean, no! I mean-” Marinette bit her lip. It would have been an easy excuse to make; but, it didn’t feel right lying to her friend like that. The truth was, she hadn’t been able to design anything for the last six months. Her sudden lack of creativity had been a cause for concern amongst those that cared for her and she just couldn’t bring herself to give them false hope.</p><p><br/>“... it’s an antique I broke! You know how clumsy I am! Hehehe…”</p><p><br/>“Oh…” Alya tried to hide her disappointment. “... girl, you know I’m here for you, right? And our class… you know they miss you, right?”</p><p><br/>“Ye-yeah?” <em> Where is she going with this? </em></p><p><br/>“Well, your mom mentioned-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Oh no. Not this conversation. </em>
</p><p><br/>“-that your suspension ended a little while ago-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Can’t we just go back to talking about fun stuff? </em>
</p><p><br/>“-and I just have to ask… why haven’t you come back to school yet?”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The decision had been made to dedicate a statue in memoriam to Adrien Agreste. A bronze sculpture to serve as closure to a city that still needed to come to terms with the loss of one of its most beloved youths. Théo Barbot had been commissioned for the work, neither Marinette nor Ladybug could have recommended an artist more dedicated to his craft.</p><p><br/><em> Too </em> dedicated, sometimes.</p><p><br/>In order to capture what he called: <em> the essence of Adrien </em> , Théo had come to school to interview the boy’s former classmates for inspiration. Stories and anecdotes he could use to paint a proper picture of the boy’s character for all the city to see.</p><p><br/>And even though it hurt, reopening wounds that had just begun to heal, Marinette felt she owed it to Adrien’s memory to give Théo her most heartfelt Adrien memory. And so she shared the story of the gum incident and the umbrella in the rain. She was not ashamed to admit that she had broken down at a few points. She had been distraught for the rest of the class she had ugly-cried herself to sleep that night.</p><p><br/>Suffice to say that the following day she had been more than a little tender.</p><p><br/>Which was precisely what Lila was counting on.</p><p><br/>As she entered the classroom that day, she was met by the sight of her fellow students crowded around Adrien’s spot and the sound of pitiful sniffling. She bristled as she saw none other than Lila sitting in the spot where Adrien himself once sat. No one had dared to sit in that spot since the disappearance out of respect for the missing. And to see Lila with her lying butt planted on that sacred spot was like seeing someone spit on the Mona Lisa.</p><p><br/>As if smelling the ozone of an oncoming storm, Alya was at Marinette’s side in a moment. “C’mon, girl. I don’t think you’re ready for this, yet-”</p><p><br/>“No!” Lila loudly proclaimed as she slid out of Adrien’s sacred spot before sniffling pitifully. “No, she deserves to hear the truth…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> Like I would ever hear it coming out of your mouth, you lying snake! </em>
</p><p><br/>“Marinette… yesterday when you shared that story… about Adrien in the rain... I… I never realized how you felt about him… I’m afraid I’m not too observant about these things…”</p><p><br/>Marinette felt a pit of dread forming in her stomach as she looked at those crocodile tears gleaming in the girl’s eyes like polished daggers ready to plunge. No. Surely even Lila wouldn’t go this low.<br/>“... I know we don’t always get along. But, I figured that you deserved the truth. We only kept it secret because Gabriel - the brute - we didn’t know what he would do!”</p><p><br/>Marinette’s eyes searched the crowd, fervently, desperately looking for someone who would doubt the poison this snake was peddling, only to see them all latched onto her every, lying word.</p><p><br/>“But, Marinette… the thing is…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> No. Don’t you dare. </em>
</p><p><br/>“... Adrien and I… we…”</p><p><br/><em> DON’T YOU </em> <b> <em>DARE!</em> </b></p><p><br/>“... we were in love!”</p><p><br/>Marinette’s blood ran cold as soon as that desecrated L-word left Lila’s lying lips. She couldn’t believe that someone would sink so low; but, Lila was the lowest of the low! A scum so underhanded she would sully Adrien’s memory - for what? Pity and attention?!</p><p> </p><p>“We had to date in secret because of his father, but… had I known how you felt about him I would’ve told you the truth and- Oh, Marinette! I’m <em> so </em> sorry!” Lila wailed in sorrow as she latched herself onto Marinette, still too stunned from the sheer audacity of the girl’s lies to react. With her back turned to the rest of the class, a devilish smirk formed on the liar’s face as she went in for the kill, she whispered into the ravenette’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“... I told you, one way or another, Adrien would be mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“... you liar.” Marinette muttered, barely above a whisper.</p><p><br/>“What?” Lila pulled back a bit, schooling a hurt expression on her face.</p><p><br/>“YOU <b> <em>LIAR!</em> </b> ”</p><p><br/>Lila had expected Marinette might get physical if she kept pushing her buttons. In fact, it was what the liar had been hoping for. A slap or a shove that she could over-react to, something to play up for pity points and to help demonize the ravenette to the rest of the class.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>WALLOP!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She had not been expecting that right hook.</p><p><br/>A gasp fell over the crowd as the force of Marinette’s strike had Lila spinning in a pirouette, the girl almost seemed to steady herself for a moment, an utterly dumbfounded look on her face right before outright collapsing on the floor in a heap.</p><p><br/>After the resounding thud of the knocked out body hitting the floor, the silence was deafening. All eyes locked on the liar’s crumpled form before all at once shifting to the girl that had delivered the blow.</p><p><br/>There was no anger nor judgement in their stares. Just pure, unfiltered shock.</p><p><br/>But, none was so shocked as Marinette herself. Even as she stood over the liar’s K.O.ed form like the winner of a historic, one-punch boxing match, the girl had never felt so small.</p><p><br/>She had messed up. Royally, royally messed up. And in her littlest voice she uttered. "Uh oh."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Girl, everyone understands! We were all rooting for Mardrien to happen, too. And Lila really should’ve chosen a better time to - you know…”</p><p><br/>“To what? Stand in front of the whole class and lie to everybody?”</p><p><br/>“Girl, you don’t know-”</p><p><br/>“I do know, Alya! Adrien knew she was a liar, too! He wouldn’t have- He wouldn’t-”</p><p><br/>“Marinette…” Alya set a hand to her brow in exasperation, as if she were arguing with a child. “... you’ve got to let this go. I get it, I do. But Lila has never been anything but a great friend to everyone. She could’ve been your friend, too! But you kept letting this petty jealousy spiral you out of control!”</p><p><br/>The ravenette stood up without a word, turning her back to her friend as she took a few paces away from the chastisement.</p><p><br/>“Marinette…” The reporter girl softened up. “I’m worried about you… the class is worried about you. We didn’t realize how bad it was until the suspension but… you haven’t been the same since-”</p><p><br/>Their phones went off before Alya could finish that thought. The familiar chime of a Sentimonster Alert.</p><p><br/>“You should get that.” Marinette remarked, not even trying to hide the bitter venom in her voice.</p><p><br/>“Girl, I-”</p><p><br/>“Just - go, Alya.” The ravenette’s shoulders hunched. “I can’t do this right now, alright?”</p><p><br/>“Marinette…” Alya shook her head, grabbing her bag with a sigh as she headed down the trapdoor. “... the Akumas might be gone. But, letting these negative emotions consume you… it's just as bad.”</p><p><br/>“She’s right, you know.” After the hatch closed shut, Wyazz peaked out of the gramophone speaker. “I think perhaps it might be best to spare a few minutes to recenter ourselves before-”</p><p><br/>“Sorry, Wyazz. No time.” Marinette apologized as she renounced the kwami of protection, quickly accessing the secret compartment of the gramophone and trading the bracelet for her earrings.</p><p><br/>“How did meditation go today-” Tikki began as she materialized.</p><p><br/>“No time! Tikki…” Marinette grit her teeth, fists pumped at either side. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was a bad idea to fight evil right after an argument with her bestie, but the young guardian couldn’t find it in herself to care. Right now, she just needed to beat something stupid.</p><p>And it seems as though life had decided to provide her with just such an outlet.</p><p><br/>“Spots on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DOWN GOES ROSSI! DOWN GOES ROSSI!</p><p>A very special thanks to all my readers who leave such awesome comments on this story. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interviews and Introspection.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs and PopcornLyla for helping save us all from my horrid illiteracy! Go give them some love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Hey, peeps! S’your girl Alya here! And you’ve just clicked on a Ladyblog-exclusive interview with the one and only Ladybug, herself!” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “Hello, everyone!” The polka-dotted heroine waved and smiled to the camera. </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “As many of you know, with the man behind the mask of Hawkmoth under arrest and awaiting trial, Akumatization is a thing of the past! But, Paris is still under attack by the evil peacock-themed supervillain: Mayura! Now, those that follow the Ladyblog will know that there’s a difference between the super-powered, Akuma victims and these Sentimonsters; and Ladybug is here to give us the skinny on the threat these magic creatures pose! Ladybug?” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “Thanks, Alya! Now, Sentimonsters are much like the Akuma in some respects. They’re both created from powerful, negative emotions using the power of a Miraculous to possess an item with an Akuma - or in this case - an Amok. However, instead of transforming the holder of the item into a supervillain, the Amok creates a superpowered monster, instead!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Now, because Amokization doesn’t possess the mind of the person holding the possessed item, I </em> strongly <em> recommend surrendering any Amokized item over to the authorities </em> immediately <em> to try and mitigate any potential mayhem.” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em>“This isn’t like Akumatization. This new supervillain requires </em> willing <em> participants to act as field commanders for her Sentimonsters. And under new statutes, you can be charged as an accessory to her crimes if you fail to comply with handing over Amokized items.” </em><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sparks flew from around the seal of the heavy vault door as the Sentimonster - a rhino-sized mixture of a welding torch and a centipede - cut through the steel bolts like a hot knife through pâté. With an echoing groan and a resounding crash, the heavy door popped from its frame, exposing a vault filled with cash and bars of precious metals.<br/><br/></p><p>“Go-go-go!” Several masked men swarmed into the breach as the dust settled, carrying duffle bags to help pillage the vault.<br/><br/></p><p>“We’re in.” A robber wearing a <em>Majestia</em> mask reported through the telepathic link of his Amokized object - a welding torch nozzle. “Sentimonster worked like a charm!”</p><p><br/><em>“Excellent work.” </em>The peacock-themed supervillain replied through the link. <em>“But do not let your guard down. The Sentimonster Alert has gone out. Ladybug should already be on her way.”</em></p><p><br/>“Got it. Hey, Doorman!” <em>Majestia </em>shouted at the lookout by the door wearing a <em>Doorman </em>mask. “Keep an eye out for the ‘bug!”</p><p><br/>The Sentipede made an inquisitive growling noise.</p><p><br/>“Not you! Hey, Knightowl! How much longer on those duffle bags?!”</p><p><br/>“Oof! Just a minute! These gold bars are heavy!” The robber wearing the <em>Knightowl</em> mask replied. “Remind me to use my cut to buy a gym membership!”</p><p><br/>“Guys…” <em>Doorman</em> interjected.</p><p><br/>“What?! Don’t grab the bars, grab the cash!”</p><p><br/>“Gold’s a better investment in the long run!” <em>Knightowl</em> retorted. “The Euro is a disaster waiting to happen, my friend!”</p><p><br/>“Guys!” <em>Doorman</em> again interrupted.</p><p><br/>“We are <em>not</em> having this conversation right now! Just grab the cash!”</p><p><br/>“GUYS! THE ‘BUG’S HERE!”</p><p><br/>“Oh, shoot! Get Sparrow and Victory up here, now!” <em>Majestia</em> commanded the rest of the robbers to snatch up their magi-technical rifles and get into defensive positions around the lobby before turning his attention to the Sentipede. “Sic ‘em, sentimonster!”</p><p><br/>With an angered screech, the Sentipede scurried forth on its many legs as it clacked its mandibles in preparation for a long, brutal fight against the Parisian superheroine.</p><p><br/>Only to catch a polka-dotted fire extinguisher - sailing through the air like a bottlerocket - right in its mouth.</p><p><br/>The sentimonster had only a moment to appreciate the situation before the extinguisher exploded in a cloud of chemical foam, extinguishing the creature’s flames and rendering it temporarily helpless as it succumbed to a coughing fit.<br/><br/>Demoralized by the sudden loss of their monster, the robbers kept their rifles trained on the thick cloud of smoke and extinguishing chemicals as the creature writhed through it.</p><p><br/>“... Do you see her?”</p><p><br/>“Shut up! Keep your eyes open!”</p><p><br/>With a chilling <em>Whizz </em>the superheroine’s yoyo pierced through the smokescreen, wrapping around the leg of the robber wearing the <em>Doorman</em> mask before dragging the perpetrator screaming into the fog.</p><p><br/>“SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!”</p><p><br/>A flurry of electric, blue bolts shot forth from their weapons into the smokescreen as they riddled the silhouette of the superheroine in magic gunfire.</p><p><br/>“SHOOT HER!”<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/><em> “... better known on the street as “Bugzappers”! Ladybug, what can you tell us about these new weapons that we’ve seen being toted by Mayura’s cronies?” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “Well, Alya. I can confirm that they are indeed magical in nature. Though for security reasons I can’t divulge too much on how they’re being manufactured.” Her research into the Grimoire </em> had <em> suggested that it might’ve been an ancient recipe (possibly using Kwami spit) that the Guardians used to enhance weapons against rogue Miraculous holders. “But what I can say is that they are extremely dangerous, with one shot being able to paralyse the average person. So I would have to advise extreme caution to the people of Paris should they come across any such weapons.” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “You mentioned it being able to paralyse the average person in one shot. But what about a Miraculous wielder like yourself?” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “Ahem, I really shouldn’t say for security reasons; but, it would take quite a bit more in the case of a Miraculous holder…” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> <em> “I see… and what about, say… a sentimonster?” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A chorus of hollow clicking sounds sounded from the <em> Bugzappers </em> after the robbers had all expended their weapons’ charge in a flurry of panicked blindfire towards the figure in the mist. As the ether dissipated, it was clear that their panic had caused them to accidentally riddle their sentimonster with paralysing bolts of magic. The large, pyro-insectoid writhed upon the ground as half of its body had been rendered numb and unresponsive, essentially taking it out of the fight.</p><p><br/>As concerning as taking out their own guardian in a rain of friendly fire was, the robbers were much more concerned with the fact that the silhouette they had been focusing on turned out not to be Ladybug.</p><p><br/>It was <em> Doorman </em> , dangling by his leg from the superhero’s yoyo string.</p><p><br/>A tiny chorus of <em> Uh ohs </em> sounded from the criminals as the yoyo untangled from their comrade’s leg, dropping him to the floor with a dull thud. Their eyes collectively followed the yoyo as it wound behind the columns flanking them to the right before returning to the hand of the superhero who wielded it.</p><p><br/>Who was currently standing right behind them and looking like she had had a really, <em> really </em> bad day.</p><p><br/>“Oh, s-”</p><p><br/>Ladybug managed to keep things family-friendly by leaping forth and violently introducing her fist to the side of the thug’s face. Silently thanking her Nonna for teaching her how to throw a punch (as well as the hours of fighting games), she delivered a rising uppercut to the poor, <em> Sparrow </em> -masked thug before drop kicking him in the sternum, using his chest as a springboard to launch herself towards the thug in the <em> Victory </em> mask.</p><p><br/>“Forget this!” <em> Knightowl </em> shouted, turning tail and running towards the entryway, hands up in submission to the police as the fired-up, little red bug mercilessly pummeled <em> Victory </em> into surrender. “I give up! I give up! I-”</p><p><br/>But, Ladybug wasn’t about to let the robber get away unscathed. Not in the mood she was in. With a flick of her wrist, she latched her yoyo onto one of the duffle bags and used her super-strength to quickly sling the gold-laden loot bag around before releasing it in <em> Knighthowl’s </em> direction. The poor thug never stood a chance as he was thrown through the entryway and into the police barricade when his back was met with upwards of a hundred pounds of gold bars.</p><p><br/>Which only left <em> Majestia </em> .</p><p><br/>“Uh oh…” The thug suddenly felt very, very small as the teenage superhero’s thoroughly peeved gaze snapped to him. He took off towards the pillars in an attempt to rob the girl of a clean shot like with <em> Knightowl </em>; only for the unbreakable cord of her yoyo to wrap around his neck, yanking him back. </p><p> </p><p>“-ACK!”<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alya made a cutting motion towards her neck as she glanced at her boyfriend behind the camera setup, ordering him to stop the recording before turning her attention back to her guest. “I’d like to speak off the record for a moment, if I may…”</p><p><br/>“Sure, Alya. What’s on your mind?” Ladybug asked as she took the opportunity to take a sip from her water bottle.</p><p><br/>“... Chat Noir was spotted near Copenhagen a few days ago.”</p><p><br/>A rush of water went right up Ladybug’s nose. She had expected this line of questioning to come up; but she still felt woefully unprepared for it.</p><p><br/>“O-Oh, that’s… interesting!” The superheroine winced internally. <em>Interesting? Who says that their AWOL partner being sighted is</em><b><em> interesting.</em></b> <em>Ugh! This is a disaster!</em> “Um… I really can’t reveal too much of what Chat Noir may or may not be doing at this point in time-”</p><p><br/>“Ladybug…” Alya interrupted with an understanding look on her face. “I’m not asking you as a reporter right now. I’m asking you as Rena Rouge…”</p><p><br/>“And Carapace.” Nino added as he stood by his girlfriend’s side, a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p><br/>“ … and also as friends of Adrien…”</p><p><br/>“A-Adrien? W-What does Chat Noir have to do with Adrien?” Ladybug unconvincingly feigned ignorance as she went for another sip of water.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Look- We know that it's been generally accepted that Mayura was behind the attack on the Agreste Manor that night, but… without a confirmed Sentimonster sighting and with Chat Noir suddenly going AWOL, well…” Alya pursed her lips, trying her best to find a tactful way to proceed.</p><p><br/>Nino pitched in, “We know that the dude would never…”</p><p><br/>“But, there are rumors being spread that it was <em> his </em> Cataclysm responsible for collapsing the mansion…”</p><p><br/>Ladybug suddenly found screwing the cap back onto her water bottle very interesting at that moment. <em> How do they make them fit so perfectly? </em></p><p><br/>“ … look, we really just want to know, off the record, if there is anything you can tell us, your teammates…” Her teammate that she hadn’t called upon since Hawkmoth had been defeated, despite logically needing the help. “ … that can put these rumors to rest, then please. We need to know.”</p><p><br/>Ladybug sighed, setting her <em> very interesting </em> water bottle aside for the time being as she leaned forward in her chair. There was no avoiding this, she assumed. “You want me to tell you that Chat Noir had nothing to do with Adrien disappearing that night. That it’s all a big misunderstanding. That Mayura is definitely behind all of it… I’d be happy to tell you that, Alya…”</p><p><br/>She lowered her head at that point, “... But, I can’t. The truth is I… I just don’t know. I’ve tried everything I can think of to get into contact with Chat, but none of it’s worked… I’m hoping that one day he’ll show up to come clean and explain everything, but…”</p><p><br/>She lifted her head, a cold, resolved look in her eyes. “... I wouldn’t hold my breath.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>Oxygen is one of the things many people seem to take for granted, these days.</p><p><br/>And despite what may have been the preference of some people, being strangled with a nigh-unbreakable yoyo string by a teenage girl wearing magic spandex wasn’t exactly the way the masked strangle-ee wanted to shuffle off this mortal coil. So, having weighed the options, <em> Majestia </em> came to the logical conclusion that he should try and dissuade the girl from garrotting him with her magic yoyo.</p><p><br/>“T- Take it!” The thug managed to choke out as he held up the Amokized cutting torch nozzle. “TAKE IT!”</p><p><br/>Ladybug, who had been pulling back on the string with her foot planted in between the man’s shoulder blades as she bore holes into the back of his masked head with her glare, released her yoyo’s hold on the man’s neck. With a huff, she snatched the Amokized object from the man’s hand as he gasped for that sweet, sweet oxygen.</p><p><br/>She cast a glare over to the Sentipede, the telltale glow of Mayura’s telepathic connection around where its eyes would be, before she broke the Amokized torch over her knee and severed the connection.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mayura couldn’t help but smirk as she watched Ladybug through the last few fleeting moments of the Sentipede’s existence. The months they had played their little game had given her an in depth view of the teenage superhero’s mental state and she had observed the little bug growing quite temperamental as of late.</p><p><br/>Without the over looming threat of Akumatization, Ladybug had become lax in controlling her emotional state. The pressure was getting to her, it seemed. And Mayura couldn’t be happier to see that self righteous insect start to crack.</p><p><br/>A satisfied smile upon her lips, she utilized the communicator in her fan. “Team two, what’s your status?”</p><p><br/><em> “We’re in the clear, ma’am. Job went without a hitch!” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em><br/></em> “Team three, what’s your status?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Was quick and quiet, just as you planned, ma’am.” </em>
</p><p><br/>“Excellent work, gentlemen. We’ll be in touch.” Snapping her fan closed, the blue-skinned supervillain finished off her cup of coffee in satisfaction of a job well-done. </p><p> </p><p>When she had first arranged a heist in those early months when she had needed to supplement Sancoeur Capital’s funds, it hadn’t gone nearly as well as she had hoped. True, the Sentimonster she had summoned had managed to keep the police at bay, but as soon as Ladybug had arrived on scene all control of the situation had been lost. Mayura and her team had barely managed to escape the authorities with a fraction of their loot.</p><p><br/>That day she had come to the realization that the great thing about Sentimonsters and superpowers was all the attention they drew to them. Attention that would have otherwise been focused on the two other major banks in Paris.</p><p><br/>Which is why she had given a Sentimonster to the group of desperate, woefully unprepared amateurs she had sent to rob a bank in which Sancoeur Capital had a vested interest in - after all, what better way to throw suspicion off oneself than to attempt to rob one’s own holdings? </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the bank’s two competitors had been served with competent operators who had used the public distraction of the amateur team to pull off their heists with little-to-no police - or superhero - interference.</p><p><br/>“Duusu, fall my feathers.”</p><p><br/>“Whooo!” The Kwami howled with joy as she tumbled out of her Miraculous. “That was a- <em> ma </em> -zing!”</p><p><br/>“Our Sentimonster was all like -” The tiny god arched her back like a cat’s, fanning out and shaking her tail as she hissed. “-and then BOOM!”</p><p><br/>Nathalie leaned back on the couch, letting her excitable, little kwami perform her little recap. Obnoxious, yet endearing. It was like watching a child retelling the events of a movie they had just seen. </p><p> </p><p>“And then all the robbers were like - Ahh! AHH! Pew-pew-pew!” </p><p> </p><p>She was glad that Duusu was unlike Nooroo. She didn’t know if she could stomach a sniveling Kwami in addition to all the sycophants she dealt with on a daily basis. Granted, there were plenty of times the moth Kwami had disagreed with Gabriel’s actions - for all the good it did.</p><p><br/>“And then Ladybug was all like: Grr! And then-”</p><p><br/>She wondered what Gabriel’s Kwami would think of her actions. Would he look upon her with fear like he did Gabriel? Disgust? No, knowing Nooroo his feelings towards her would have been pity.</p><p><br/>“Pow! Biff! Wallop!”</p><p><br/>Nathalie loathed pity. It was a disgusting emotion displayed by weak, disgusting people seeking to exploit the misery of others to develop some sense of comradery with them. Pity was cheap when you had more than those you looked down upon. It’s easy to give pity when <em> your </em> life isn’t collapsing around you.</p><p><br/>“Whoosh! SLAM! Aiiie!”</p><p><br/>None of them deserved to feel pity for her. None of them valued her well-being over their own. No one was willing to put her before themselves like - like -</p><p><br/>“-then she was like: <em> Why you big-!” </em> Duusu mimicked being strangled briefly, eyes bulging out of her head before she realized her charge had been distracted all this time. The Kwami felt a pit in where her stomach would be as she looked to see her charge staring again at the picture she kept in her coat pocket. “Oh no…”</p><p><br/>It was a simple enough picture of Adrien taken at one of the boy’s many photoshoots; but, this one had been rejected. The boy’s focus hadn’t been on the camera, ruining the shot they had been going for. But, the smile they had captured on his face and the light that sparkled in his eyes at that moment was something so precious and ephemeral that Nathalie had had to save it from the bin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Precious and ephemeral. Just like the boy himself... </em>
</p><p><br/>“Miss Nathalie…” Duusu gazed at Nathalie with large, concerned eyes as she peeked over the woman’s knee like a shy child. “... are you alright?”</p><p><br/>The woman met the little god’s gaze with an impassive stare.</p><p><br/><em> “Nathalie… are </em> you <em> alright?” </em></p><p><br/>“I’ll be fine, Duusu,” Nathalie said as she reached over to the tray, using the little pair of tongs to pick up a sugarcube to give to the Kwami. Duusu happily munched on the cube, distracted from her concern by her wielder’s assurance and the joy of refined sugar.</p><p><br/>Nathalie turned her attention back to the picture. All the people she hurt along the way, all the riches she had stolen, the lives she had left ruined and destitute in her wake… was selling her soul worth bringing back the boy in the picture?</p><p><br/>“Everything will be just fine.”</p><p><br/>Heck. </p><p> </p><p>It was a <em> steal </em>at that price.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always, a very special thanks to all those that leave comments upon these chapters. Even Lila. (Getting a comment from you is like a rite of passage for us.)</p><p>Keep the good words coming and I'll keep the chapters rolling out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coercion and Confinement.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs and PopcornLyla for their help on this chapter.</p><p>Also, I might've set Popcorn behind schedule on her own projects. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel Agreste hated prison.</p><p><br/>The cramped cells, the subpar dining, the squalid conditions, and all the other people. It made his skin crawl, the close proximity of all the other people.</p><p><br/>And don’t even get him started on the uniforms.</p><p><br/>No amount of redesigns could hope to make those atrocious jumpsuits even close to fashionable, not even with his talent. Wearing these clothes had to violate some statute of the Geneva Convention, he was sure of it.</p><p><br/>He had to stop himself from asking Nathalie to look up the answer for him. Force of habit, he supposed. Despite his rather forceful inclusion to the prison community, he found himself feeling rather lonely without his faithful confidant closeby. None of the reprobates he found himself surrounded by could ever hope to measure up to his trusted assistant.</p><p><br/>They knew nothing of loyalty, for starters. But, he supposed they weren’t entirely to blame for having lacked real leadership for so long, it was completely understandable that they would defer to him after his first day behind bars.</p><p><br/>Mind you, it took a bit of doing to get to that point.</p><p><br/>When he had first arrived in prison, he had been greeted with a less-than-warm reception at lunch when a group of particularly burly prisoners decided to circle him as he sat down with his meager meal.</p><p><br/>The ringleader - Gabriel had already forgotten his name, it wasn’t important - had stepped forth to accuse the former supervillain of Akumatizing his kid brother. It was clear the man had rounded up a posse of his fellow inmates to mete out their own brand of prison justice, so Gabriel had chosen his next words very carefully.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “I suppose failure and a lack of emotional control must run in the family, then?” </em>
</p><p><br/>One thing Gabriel had to admire about the prison culture was their adherence to the unwritten rule of refusing to report conflict. For when the guards rushed into the lunchroom to find the former supervillain calmly finishing his lunch with bruised knuckles, surrounded by the bodies of several prisoners beaten senseless, the overwhelming verdict from the surrounding witnesses was simply: <em> “They fell.” </em></p><p><br/>Gabriel smirked at the memory. Since that initial incident, none of the other prisoners had made the mistake of thinking that his lack of a Miraculous made him any less of a formidable opponent.</p><p><br/>“Hey, boss…”</p><p><br/>The voice of one of his prisoner minions drew him out of his fond memory of beating people into various degrees of unconsciousness. Turning away from the far wall of his cell, he found himself facing two of his enforcers holding between them a rather gremlinesque sycophant of a man with whom he had had the unpleasant fortune of dealing with in the past.</p><p><br/>“Pepi Le Chiffre…” Gabriel had dealt with this little stooge enough times to remember the little imp’s name. He did not consider this a point in the man’s favor. “... did you have an appointment?”</p><p><br/>“This is all a big misunderstanding,” the wormy prisoner assured, “Honest.”</p><p><br/>“He broke the rule, Mister Agreste,” one of the thugs interjected as he held what appeared to be a clipping from a magazine. “Your <em> number one </em> rule.”</p><p><br/>Gabriel set his jaw and grit his teeth, holding out his hand for the offending clipping. “... did he now?”</p><p><br/>“It-It’s not <em> mine! </em> Honest! I-I just <em> found </em> it! And-And I was bringing it to you-”</p><p><br/>“LIAR!” the other thug protested, shaking Pepi by the collar, “We found it hidden under your bed!”</p><p><br/>“No! NO! I was set up! Honest, I was-”</p><p><br/>“ <em> Enough </em> .” Gabriel had heard all he needed, glowering at the sniveling man as he cast his judgement.</p><p><br/>“When I took up residence in this… place, I established what I had thought was a very simple, easy-to-follow rule. And yet…” He took a step forward, looming over the frightened inmate, “... you took it upon yourself to <em> break </em> that rule…”</p><p><br/>“... and do you know what happens when you <em> break </em> that rule?” Gabriel growled as he slowly reached for the cowardly prisoner’s neck.</p><p><br/>“No… no-no-no-no-” Pepi thrashed, trying to get away from his impending punishment. “Please! Please, no!”</p><p><br/>“Agreste!” One of the prison guards made his presence known. “You’ve got a visitor waiting!”</p><p><br/>Pulled from what had promised to be a very cathartic indulgence and back to matters of business, Gabriel withdrew his hand, much to the relief of Mister Le Chiffre.</p><p><br/>“Hm, it would seem as though I’ve a previous engagement to attend to. Maurice, LaMarche…” He briefly addressed his two enforcers by name before turning his attention back to Le Chiffre. “... you know my methods.”</p><p><br/>With fiendish grins upon their faces, the two thugs dragged Pepi away, kicking and screaming as the prison guards stood idly by. They knew who truly ran the prison.</p><p><br/>“Whenever you’re ready, Mister Agreste.” The guard’s disposition turned much less authoritative in the absence of the other prisoners. No further need to keep up appearances.</p><p><br/>“Thank you.” Gabriel turned his attention back to the far wall of his cell, clipping in hand. </p><p> </p><p>Since seizing power in the prison, the former supervillain had made it his mission to confiscate each and every picture of his son the prisoners had squirreled away. Why they had held such photos in the first place, Gabriel tried to put that out of his mind. He had given them the chance to turn over their pictures out of respect, initially. But, it was clear that certain individuals still needed the motivation of fear in order to comply. La Chiffre was a clear indication of that.</p><p><br/>The amount of pictures he had seized had been… disturbing, to say the least. But, he had found a good use for them in the end. Adding the newest picture to the wall, he took a moment to stand back and admire the picture mosaic he had made of his son’s face out of pictures of his son’s face.</p><p><br/>“Yes…” Gabriel felt satisfied with the newest addition to his artistic memorial. “... I’m ready, now.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ladybug…” Gabriel mused as he settled into his chair, manacles chained beneath the table as he stared at the polka-dotted superhero sitting across from him on the other side of the plexiglass. “... what an unpleasant surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel.” Ladybug settled the man with a steady gaze as she opened up a manila folder, setting a picture taken from the CCTV feed of the bank robbery she had intervened in, earlier. “Mayura sent a Sentimonster to aid in a bank robbery, today.”</p><p><br/>“Ah, yes. Word reached me of that, even here. Another stunning victory for the hero of Paris, I’m sure.”</p><p><br/>“Well, it would’ve been - ” Ladybug grumbled before slapping two more pictures, taken from two different banks that day, upon the table. “ - if it weren’t for two other bank robberies her gang pulled off at the same time!”</p><p><br/><em> Clever, Nathalie. Very clever. </em> “Well, can’t win them all.” Gabriel smirked.</p><p><br/>“Under the circumstances…” The superhero grit her teeth. “... the prosecution has composed an updated deal promising some very generous...”</p><p><br/>Gabriel tuned out the rest of Ladybug’s pitch. <em> Confess to your crimes and tell us Mayura’s identity in exchange for some more comfortable lodgings and privileges. </em> It wasn’t the first time he had been offered a deal like this since his incarceration, and he doubted it would be the last.</p><p><br/>“Look!” Ladybug slapped the deal on the table in an attempt to wrest back his attention. “We’re going to catch Mayura eventually! Why don’t you save us all a lot of trouble and just… tell us who she is, already!”</p><p><br/>“And what makes you believe I have the faintest inkling as to her identity?” He enjoyed feigning ignorance with the superhero. The girl’s unschooled expressions always gave him the most satisfying view of her frustration whenever he denied his involvements.</p><p><br/>Ladybug frowned at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, preparing to lay another card on the table. “... Adrien’s Memorial is scheduled to be revealed this week…”</p><p><br/><em> We’re going there, then? </em> Gabriel could feel his eye twitch. <em> Very well. </em></p><p><br/>“... I doubt I can convince them to allow you to attend the unveiling itself, but perhaps under secure conditions, a visitation might be possible-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know I have every intention of visiting the memorial on my own volition after the trial. In fact, I believe it will make a splendid backdrop to the press conference I intend to hold denouncing the role costumed vigilantes like you played in the subversion of our legal system and holding you accountable for the disappearance of my son.”</p><p><br/>Her fists clenched at his words. With a measured glare she replied: “What makes you think you’re just going to walk away from this, Gabriel?”</p><p><br/>“Innocent until proven guilty, Ladybug.”</p><p><br/>“Until proven-” She sputtered, “You were unmasked in front of all of Paris!”</p><p><br/>“You’ve unmasked <em> many </em> people, Ladybug. Many innocent people who were forced to do unspeakable things under the influence of magic. Punishing me for crimes committed under that same influence sets a dangerous precedent for everyone else who was ever the victim of evilization.” He leaned forward with a menacing smirk. “Suddenly they can be held accountable for those actions. Subject to all manner of civil suits and criminal charges. Paris might be a big city, Ladybug; but, I refuse to believe that out of all those victims, not one of them is someone you care personally about. Are you willing to paint that target on their back?”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you were the one Akumatizing people!” Ladybug proclaimed, pointing accusingly at him.</p><p><br/>“Was I? Or was I just another in a long line of Akumatized supervillains with no control over their actions? How do you intend to prove otherwise?”</p><p><br/>“Because we have your Miraculous!” She grinned, confident she had reached checkmate.</p><p><br/>“Oh? And just who is to say how the Miraculous works? Who’s to say it was even a Miraculous and not an Akuma?”</p><p><br/>Ladybug stood at this point, thumb pointed at herself as she stared Gabriel down in defiance. “I’m who!”</p><p><br/>“Oh? You’ll take the stand and tell Paris - tell all the <em> world - </em> the secrets of the Miraculous? The fact that <em> anyone </em> can use them? The full scale of their power? The wish? You think people will be comfortable with the realization that the power to reshape all of creation like - <em> ” </em> He snapped his fingers. “- <em> that </em> rests solely in the hands of one little girl? You thought it was bad when it was just Hawkmoth demanding your Miraculous… what happens when the authorities, world leaders, the <em> people </em> themselves start demanding you turn over your Miraculous?”</p><p><br/>The way her fists clenched upon the table, the way her jaw set and her eyes glared at him - it told him all he needed to know.</p><p><br/>“But, you know all that, don’t you? That’s why you’re so desperate for me to take this deal. To avoid all that... unpleasantness…” He glanced at the deal left on the table and mused. “Hm… But, there is something you could do that can convince me to take this… little deal.”</p><p><br/>That got Ladybug’s attention, the girl leaned in, seemingly receptive to whatever he had to say next.</p><p><br/>“You could…” </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel slammed his hands upon the table and screamed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong> “GIVE ME BACK MY SON!”</strong> </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ladybug bolted out of her seat as she leapt back, yoyo in hand as she prepared to defend herself… against the unarmed man chained up behind a thick sheet of plexiglass.</p><p><br/>With a smug chuckle, the former supervillain settled back down in his seat. Ladybug could swear she heard one of the guardsmen snicker as well.</p><p><br/>“Locked behind bars without a Miraculous… and I can still make you flinch.” He shook his head. “Behind all that power, you’re still just a scared little girl.”</p><p><br/>“We’re done here.” Gabriel made a dismissive motion. “Fly away, my little Ladybug. Fly-fly-fly.”</p><p><br/>Months ago, under normal circumstances, Ladybug would’ve come back with some manner of clever quip. Some cutting bon mot to put the defeated supervillain back in his place. But all she could manage was:</p><p><br/>“Augh!” She strangled the air in frustration before snatching up her files, squaring up her shoulders and stomping out the door. Leaving an amused Gabriel behind in her wake.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Nathalie raised a brow as she stepped aside, letting a thoroughly enraged Ladybug - grumbling some unpleasant things about butterflies and stubborn old men - storm past her in the hallway. Observing the superpowered girl through the eyes of a Sentimonster was quite different from seeing her in person. Like the difference between seeing a wild beast in person as opposed to video. And much like with a wild beast, the encounter was a dangerous thrill.</p><p><br/>“Oooh! She sure is mad!” Duusu cooed from Nathalie’s pocket once Ladybug was out of earshot.</p><p><br/>“Indeed. It won’t be long before the strain becomes too much for her.” Nathalie remarked as she gave the kwami’s head a little rub before recovering her phone from her pocket as she approached the door.</p><p><br/>She tucked her briefcase under her arm as she quickly gussied up using her phone’s camera. These visits always brought about a sense of nostalgia for her, putting her back in the role of the dutiful, executive assistant of Gabriel Agreste instead of the domineering head of Sancoeur Capital.</p><p><br/>It was nice to pretend that this was all just a temporary setback. That things would return to the way things were before the arrest. Before the mansion collapsed. At least for a little while.</p><p><br/>They both needed that, right now.</p><p><br/>“Ah, Nathalie.” Gabriel smiled as she entered the room. “So lovely to see you.”</p><p><br/>“Gabriel.” Nathalie matched his smile as she sat down. Aside from Duusu, Gabriel Agreste was the only person in her life she allowed to call her by her given name.</p><p><br/>With a clearing of her throat, she cast a glance at the guards. They nodded at her in polite understanding before leaving the room. She then held her gaze at the security camera in the corner until the light went off, assuring them privacy.</p><p><br/>Prison guards were much like anyone else in Paris. They had bills to pay and it just so happened that Sancoeur Capital was happy to provide financial assistance to the hard working members of the French Penal System.</p><p><br/>Provided they play along, of course.</p><p><br/>“You should be careful when playing with the ‘bug, Gabriel.” Nathalie smirked. “You know how stressed they get under pressure.”</p><p><br/>“Hm, yes. I heard about the latest incident. A duffle bag full of gold bars? It’s a good thing her Miraculous Cure is so thorough. I daresay we’re going to run out of individuals willing to go on these little bug hunts at this rate. Seems like we’re setting them up to fail.”</p><p><br/>“They were given the means to succeed. It was by their own incompetence that they failed. Besides, these are hard times, Gabriel. There’s always someone desperate enough to volunteer.”</p><p><br/>Oh, how they missed the daily levity of banter.</p><p><br/>“We got a hit a couple days ago…” Nathalie snapped open her briefcase, removing a file. “... a warehouse in Frankfurt, Germany.”</p><p><br/>“And?” Gabriel was on the edge of his seat.</p><p><br/>Nathalie smirked and drew a picture taken from a CCTV feed of a figure in a black catsuit hopping onto a moving freight train. “Westbound.”</p><p><br/>“And so the cat came back.” Gabriel mused. “ The new ordinance. Has it been tested, yet?”</p><p><br/>“It has. I think you’ll be happy with the results…”</p><p><br/>“Which is?”</p><p><br/>Nathalie leaned forward, a dark smile on her face. “Complete, debilitating <em> agony. </em> ”</p><p><br/>Gabriel wasn’t ashamed to admit to the thrill that went up his spine at the news. “The perfect welcome home present for our dear Chat Noir.”</p><p><br/>Oh, how it felt good for them to laugh maniacally, again. Just like old times.</p><p><br/>They both needed that, right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, a very special thanks to all the commenters who I'm sure will have something to say about seeing Gabriel again.</p><p>Remember when this story was about a runaway Adrien? We've had like... four chapters now without him now? Rest assured, there's gonna be more Adrien than you all can handle next chapter. You'll have an Adrien overdose next chapter. An Adridose, if you will.</p><p>Until then, I'm gonna let this meme play me off.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lztwjgD10Yw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Casu marzu and Catastrophies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs and PopcornLyla for once again sayving u all frum my bad wridding erroz.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Venice was beautiful at night. The way the warm lights reflected off the shimmering waters, illuminating the rustic architecture of the Renaissance City in a rich, golden glow was breath-taking.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Wow…” Adrien muttered in awe before slurping up a stray strand of spaghetti that hung down from his lips. “So <em> this </em> is spaghetti! Everything Giuseppe ever said… suddenly makes sense!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Eh, forgetti your spaghetti! This casu marzu is where it’s at!” Plagg interjected as he slurped up a squirming maggot from the cheese.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Ew, Plagg!” Adrien shook his head as he shifted away from the nasty cheese gremlin, spooling up more of the noodles from his take-out container. “Never thought I’d miss the Camembert.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>There was a lot Adrien never thought he would miss about his old life. But, everytime he had felt homesick, he had stuffed those feelings right into a box. A box that was getting harder and harder to close.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Plagg…” he began, looking out over the waters that reminded him so much of the Seine back home. “... do you think it’s a mistake to run away from your problems?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>With a last smack of his lips, Plagg dusted off his nubs and rose up to meet the boy’s glance. Ready to impart the wisdom of eons upon his young charge.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Nope! Not even remotely,” the kwami proclaimed before pointing at the familiar shape of the Leaning Tower in the distance. “Remember how I told you about the Leaning Tower of Pisa? I ran away from <em> that </em> problem and everything turned out fine. Better, in fact! Now people travel from all over the world just to take the same picture.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I guess you’re right, Plagg.” Adrien chuckled watching Plagg pose as if he was casually leaning on the Leaning Tower. “Things are probably better without me there…”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The warm lights abruptly faded as a cold wind blew past, cackling like a witch.<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em>Wait, since when does wind cackle?</em> <em>Since when was the Leaning Tower in Venice?!</em><br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Plagg, what’s-” Adrien looked around for his kwami only to find himself alone on the bank of the Seine, the ruined skyline of Paris looming over him. The wind blew again, chilling him to the bone even through his super suit. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> When did I transform? </em> Another gust of wind put the thought out of his head as he climbed up the stairs to seek shelter from the elements.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>As he reached the top, he found he wasn’t the only one suffering in the cold. An entire shanty town had been built in the Place des Vosges, it seemed. As he made his way through the makeshift shelters, he realized that the sad violin music he was hearing wasn’t just in his head.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>And someone was scratching the record.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>That someone turned out to be a boy in a tattered, red hat, the state of which matched his shabby clothes and the beaten up phonograph he was using to disk jockey an appropriately depressing soundtrack.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Nino?” Chat approached his former classmate, only to be treated to the cold, dead stare of a person who either realized they had just sat upon a bench covered in wet paint or were dead inside.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>In fact, everyone seemed to share the same, dead look in their eyes. And the more Chat looked around, the more he realized he recognized the faces frozen in hopelessness as people he had left behind. </p><p> </p><p>There was Alya, using a piece of cardboard cut and marked to look like a smartphone to livestream the misery. There was Nathalie, sitting next to a sign which read: <em> Will schedule for food </em> . Chloe stood on a street corner, wearing the tackiest high-heeled shoes and flamboyant feather boa he had ever seen (which must have really been torture for her to look so unfashionable!). Further down was his photographer: Giuseppe, who was using an organ grinder to provide a backing for Adrien’s former bodyguard who danced the saddest of jigs for spare change while wearing a patched, red vest and fez.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Chat stared agape at the human misery all around him. Everyone he had ever met and interacted with was there in that shanty town suffering under the weight of his mistakes. And where had he been? Living it up on tour like some kind of European, tomcat extraordinaire!<br/><br/></p><p><br/>He felt sick. Sick to his stomach. But, he wasn’t the only one.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>A faint, sickly coughing sound met his suit ears coming from the top floor of one of the dilapidated buildings surrounding the park. As he whirled around to look for the source of the noise, his heart sank.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Tom and Sabine’s Bakery.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Dread gripping his heart, he leapt up to the familiar balcony atop the bakery-apartment building and whipped open the hatch. There, looking pale as uncooked bread dough, lay Marinette.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“M-Marinette?” Chat stuttered as he landed next to her on the bed.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Wh-Who’s there?” The girl looked around with milky-white eyes only to clutch her midsection and cry out in pain. “Augh!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No-no! Lie back down. It’s Chat Noir-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Chat Noir?” Marinette’s clouded eyes filled with tears. “Wh-Where were you, Chat?! Things have gotten so, so bad since you left-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Shh! Shh! It’s okay. It’s okay…” Chat tried to soothe not only the girl but his own heart which was wracked by the sight of her suffering. “I’m here now. It’s okay…”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s too late, Chat…” Marinette shook her head only to cry out in pain as she clutched her midsection again. “My parents did their best. But, when we lost the bakery… Chat, they couldn’t afford it anymore… my medicine.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Your medicine?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“For the chr-chr-chronic-” Marinette stuttered.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Constipation?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The girl nodded, still hissing in pain. “It won’t be long now… I just wish…”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You wish…?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I-I wish I could see my… <em> very, good friend </em> … Adrien… one last time…”  She closed her eyes with the tiniest of trembling sighs as her body went limp.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Marinette?” Chat’s lip quivered as he gently shook the girl’s shoulder. “Marinette, please. Open your eyes…”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Chat wept as he begged and pleaded futilely for the cold, limp girl to open her eyes. This was all his fault. He never should have left. He never should’ve abandoned his friends. Even if they hated him, he should have done his best to make things right instead of running away like a coward.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Chat?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Marinette?!” Chat lifted his face from the sheets where he had been crying with a face screwed up so ugly it would have rivaled the gargoyles of Notre Dame. Hoping that the voice he heard had come from the girl’s cold, pale lips.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Chat, why?!” But, the voice wasn’t coming from the cold girl in the bed. It was coming from outside the window. In an instant, the roof and walls of the room were torn violently away as if by an invisible giant.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>And there was Ladybug.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No... “ Chat gasped as he beheld his partner, pinned to an enormous, insect spreading board by her suit. He tried to leap to her, only to find his limbs like lead. The superhero fell on his face and looked up in horror as the invisible giant suddenly became a lot more visible.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hello, Chat Noir.” The towering form of Mayura smirked down at him. “How nice of you to finally join us. Just in time, too.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No. No-no-no-no!” Chat crawled forth desperately to the edge of the broken floor, all his super strength worthless as it felt like he was trying to swim through thick, gluey batter. “Ladybug!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Why, Chat Noir?” Ladybug whispered as tears streamed down her face. “Why did you leave me?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The enormous Mayura came up behind the spreading board and reached down to Ladybug’s ears, a pair of pins through her signature pigtails preventing her from moving her head as the big, blue giant plucked the Miraculous earrings right from her lobes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Chat…” Ladybug gasped one last time, ladybugs flying out of her mouth as she started to disintegrate.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“NOOOOOOOOOO-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Chat’s anguished howl was cut short as one of the ladybugs flew down his windpipe.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Adrien woke abruptly as he choked upon his own spit, he rolled over onto his hands and knees as he desperately tried to clear his windpipe of his own saliva and his mind of the haunting images. It was with no small amount of relief that he found himself not on the ruined floor of Marinette’s room, but on the floor of the freight car he had jumped on heading west.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Back towards Paris.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Sleep well?” Plagg cracked open an eye to look at the boy. The little god was tucked cross-legged between the paws of Fräulein Whiskers, the feline follower currently licking the top of the kwami’s head as though he were her kitten.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Plagg, I really messed up…” Adrien remarked as he pushed himself back into a sitting position. “How could I forget about Mayura? How could I just leave Paris? Leave Ladybug?!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Clicking your heels, if I remember it right.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Plagg, this is serious! Six months, Plagg! I was away for <em> six months </em> ! What if Paris isn’t even there, anymore?!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“If Paris suddenly disappeared - you know, for longer than the duration of one fight - don’t you think we would’ve heard about it?” Plagg sighed, phasing through Fräulein Whiskers’ protective paws.<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> “Mow?” </em> The cat was always befuddled by her kitten’s ability to slip right out of her grip, not to mention its gift of flight.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Look, we passed the border a little while ago.” Plagg continued to ascend up to the roof of the car, “If it’ll put your mind at ease, I’ll check for any smoking craters on the horizon.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The kwami phased his head through the ceiling. He was still a moment, hands on his hips before he turned his body the other direction; shoulders hunching, he zipped back down to the boy.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Okay, so. Good news!” Plagg began. “Paris is still there!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Phew!” Adrien sighed in relief, relaxing as the news washed over him.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“... Bad news is we just passed it.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“WHAT?!” The boy scrambled to his feet and tore open the train car doors. The wind howling past his head as he beheld the Eiffel Tower slowly shrinking behind them.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Whoops.” Plagg grinned sheepishly at his charge. “Guess we’ll have to catch the eastbound heading back, huh?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Adrien gave the little kwami a glare. Six months he had spent away from home. Away from where he should have been. He wasn’t going to waste a moment longer. He had to get to the 21st arrondissement.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>He had to make sure.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Plagg, claws out!”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>“Girl, come out!” Alya huffed as she knocked on the hatch to Marinette’s room. “C’mon… it’s time to face this!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Go away, Alya!” Marinette’s muffled voice replied from the other side of the hatch. “I… I can’t do this, today!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Girl, you need this!” Alya huffed, hands on her hips as she stared stubbornly up at the hatch. “You <em> need </em> closure!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I-” Marinette was silent for a moment. “-I don’t want them to see me like this!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Girl… the whole city is going to be ugly crying!” A reminder dinging on her phone drew Alya’s attention away from her distraught friend barricading herself in her room. “Ugh! I’m gonna be late. Girl, this isn’t over! I’m gonna come back and drag you outta that room of yours later and we’re going to put this to rest!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Marinette sighed in relief as she heard Alya’s frustrated footsteps stomp down the stairs of the apartment building. It had taken what felt like half an hour to finally get her domineering bestie off her case. She felt bad that she had to fight her best friend on this; but, there was really no other option.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Today was the day they unveiled Adrien’s Memorial Statue. A day when all of Paris would be mourning the passing of one of the greatest victims of Hawkmoth’s villainy: his own, neglected son.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>And the one victim in their magical war that Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure couldn’t bring back.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Which was why, even though Marinette would like nothing more than to mourn the love-of-her-life's disappearance amongst her friends, she had a moral duty to be present at the event as Ladybug. She needed to address the issue head-on and, if necessary, take the blame for the loss of the boy whose face had brought sunshine and happiness to the streets of Paris.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The unveiling was taking place at the Place des Vosges, and as much as she would like to stick to punctuality, she resolved to sneak around the outskirts of the 21st arrondissement before circling back to the park. As Guardian of the Miraculous and sole superhero of Paris, keeping suspicion off herself was more important than ever in order to continue the fight: to see Mayura, and quite possibly her own rogue partner, brought to justice.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>She owed it to Adrien to do so.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Tikki, spots on!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a very special thanks to everyone who comments on these stories. I obsessively refresh the page and feel such a thrill when I see a new comment pop up!</p><p>Oh, and a very, VERY special thanks to everyone from the Discord (which I haven't figured out how to link) for letting me convince you all I was killing Marinette. My goal in life is to get people to both laugh and call me a jerk at the same time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dumpsters and Deliberation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs and PopcornLyra or a_popcorn_kernel or whatever her name is now for their usual contributions diving on the grenades that are my spelling and grammar mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dread and excitement mixed in Chat Noir’s stomach like a volatile cocktail of anxiety as he toed the delicate balance of leaping across rooftops and trying not to be seen. Oh, and wearing a cat across his shoulders. It was a strange, new city after all, and he couldn’t just ditch Fräulein Whiskers at the train tracks.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>As much as he wanted to get to the 21st arrondissement to dispel the memory of his horrid nightmare, he wasn’t quite ready to face the love of his life just yet.<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> Not without a flower shop worth of roses! </em> He thought to himself as he leaped over the next roof, only to catch a glimmer of red on the horizon. His breath caught in his throat as there, across the 21st arrondissement, soared Ladybug, swinging over the Parisian skyline.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“My lady…” Chat whispered to himself as he beheld the little, red bug of his dreams in the distance. Oh, how his heart wept as he thought of all the wasted months he spent apart from her! Oh, how his spirits soared to new heights at the sight of her!<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Oh, how he landed directly into an open dumpster in the alley after missing that last jump.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“WAH!” Chat shrieked as he landed face-first in a heap of fetid garbage Fräulein Whiskers leaping from his shoulders with a loud yowl.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Ugh…” Chat groaned, pulling his face out of the muck and leaning over the edge of the dumpster. “You alright, FW?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The cat let out a hiss, still rather shaken from the rough landing.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Welcome to Paris!” Chat sighed as he plucked a banana peel that had gotten stuck to his head off his scalp, tossing it over his shoulder at the lid of the dumpster. “I just hope Ladybug didn’t see that.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Mow!” </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>With a loud <em> CLANG </em> , the lid of the dumpster closed right on Chat’s head, causing the disgruntled superhero to let out a muffled: “ <em> Or that! </em> ” as he was further encased in filth.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>What a welcome home.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Had Ladybug’s head been turned a few degrees to the right, she would have indeed seen her long-lost partner taking a swan dive into the trash. Yet, as luck would have it, she was tunnel visioned towards the podium in front of the covered memorial in the park.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Ah! Ladybug!” Mayor Bourgeois greeted the superhero immediately upon her landing. “So good of you to come! Right this way!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you, Mayor Bourgeois.” Ladybug glanced longingly at her classmates seated on the side of the stage. The city had been kind enough to include Adrien’s former class in the unveiling ceremony and she couldn’t help but to feel a certain emptiness as she glanced at her own reserved seat next to Alya. “... I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Nonsense!” The Mayor assured. “We’re still waiting on some guests from out of town to arrive! Ah, here we are!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Ladybug was directed to her spot on the stage opposite her class, where she was happy to find she was seated next to the sculptor of the piece himself: Théo Barbot. However, she was less happy with who was seated on her other side.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Ladybug.” Nathalie Sancoeur sat perfectly poised, in the folding chair next to hers.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Miss Sancoeur.” The superhero subtly attempted to match the woman’s posture as she took her seat and tried very, very hard not to think about how six months ago she had put Nathalie out of a job.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Briefly pondering if there were any <em> Sorry-I-exposed-your-employer-as-a-supervillain-and-cost-you-your-job </em> cards she could have possibly gotten Miss Sancoeur - and let's face it, the rest of the workforce she had rendered unemployed - Ladybug remembered that she was probably keeping the fanatic sculptor to her left waiting.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Théo, it’s good to see you, again!” She smiled at the one-time Copycat who answered her with a polite wave as he went back to looking anxiously towards the class on the other end of the stage. “Is - um - something wrong?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“O-Oh! It’s nothing just…” The sculptor leaned forward with a frown as he tried to get a better look at Ladybug’s classmates. “... the student who was the muse for this piece hasn’t shown up.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Ladybug winced as she realized who it was that was missing from the class and that her presence was likely the reason the artist’s muse hadn’t made an appearance.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>After all, Lila avoided public appearances with Ladybug like the Plagg.<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> Plague </em> . She mentally corrected herself before she thought back to the day before the suspension, when Lila had tearfully pulled a story out of her butt about how she and Adrien had gone rescuing endangered kittens or puppies or pigeons together. She hadn’t been in the mood to catalog the liar’s fables that day so she didn’t pay too much attention, what she had noticed was how utterly enthralled the rest of the class had been by Lila’s fluff-laden falsehoods. No doubt it had enthralled Théo as well.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I just want to know if I did the memory justice.”  The sculptor sighed, “If I actually captured the Essence of Adri-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Your work will speak for itself, Mister Barbot.” Nathalie interrupted. “Having seen the preliminary models myself, I can assure you that you already exceeded expectations.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’ve seen the preliminary models? I didn’t think anyone other than the city council had seen-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“As the primary benefactor of this commission, I was kept apprised of its progress.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Primary benefactor?!” Ladybug stared in disbelief. How much had Gabriel been paying this woman. “But all this must have cost-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“An insignificant amount compared to the investments Sancoeur Capital usually handles.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Sancoeur Capital?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Nathalie rolled her eyes as she handed the befuddled superhero her business card. “Someone had to find a way to repair the damage caused by the… <em> incident </em> . Since it was clear your Miraculous Cure couldn’t undo the financial damage done by the arrest, I founded a firm that could.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Ladybug scrunched up her nose as she looked over the card. She swore she’d seen the stylized <em> S.C. </em> somewhere before. She just couldn’t put her finger on where. But, that would have to be a mystery for another day, it would seem.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Ah. <em> They </em> made it.” Nathalie muttered with no small amount of contempt at the arrival of the last guests.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Looking up, Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat as she saw the ghost of Adrien and his mother ascending the stage. She would have stood and shouted if Nathalie hadn’t held a hand out in front of her.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Félix and Amelie. Adrien’s cousin and aunt, respectively.” She gave the superhero a warning glance. “If you have any respect for Adrien’s memory… <em> Don’t </em> make a scene.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Ladybug pouted as she and Nathalie both stood to greet the latest guests, though she felt an odd sense of camaraderie with the woman as they both faced down the pushy thief and his enabling mother. She wondered briefly what she would look like with her bangs dyed red before putting that thought out of her mind with a shudder. <em> I’d look like a Mini-Nathalie! </em><br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Nathalie!” Amelie spread her arms wide as if to embrace the other woman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Amelie.” Nathalie made no moves to reciprocate, keeping her hands clasped behind her. She hated being called by her given name. There were only three people in the world she would allow to call her by her first name: the first being in her pocket, the second being in prison and the third missing assumed dead. “You’re looking well.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Me?” Amelie clasped her hands together to cover the denied embrace as she fawned over Nathalie like a proud parent. “Look at you! Manager of your own firm? You’ve really come into your own!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Nathalie managed to restrain the subtle twitch Amelie’s condescension brought to her eye. As if  this old money heiress ever worked a day in her life. She bit back the scathing remark as Amelie’s focus shifted to the polka-dotted teenager beside her.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“And you must be the illustrious Ladybug!” Amelie beamed at the superhero, “I never got the chance to thank you for rescuing my son from those nasty Akumas.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Ladybug set her jaw, “All in a day’s work. But, I would point out that if your son didn’t send that video-”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh, that?” Amelie burst out in a laugh, “Oh, that was just a bit of a harmless prank between cousins!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“ <em> Harmless?! </em> Three people were akumatized over-” A hand upon her shoulder stopped Ladybug mid-sentence as she looked up to see Nathalie giving her a reminding look. Gritting her teeth and forcing a smile as she looked to the boy in question, “Yes... <em> harmless </em> .”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Félix just smirked back at her. It made her nauseous looking at the uncanny resemblance to the boy she loved wearing such a cruel expression.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Boys will be boys, after all!” Amelie laughed as she and her son went to take their seats.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>The combination of the woman’s dismissive attitude, the boy’s smarmy smirk and the infamous: <em> boys will be boys </em> hit Ladybug with a second wave of nausea as she remembered being cornered by the pushy, privileged boy back on the rooftops.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>It had to be some manner of cruel, cosmic joke that fate had taken Adrien - sweet, kind Adrien - and left cold, cruel Félix to wear his face. A twisted nightmare where the boy of her dreams had been replaced by the spoiled brat that Marinette had thought Adrien to be the moment she had seen the boy allegedly putting gum on her seat.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>What she wouldn’t give to see Adrien again, one last time.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>The myriad of emotions emanating from the superhero did not go unnoticed by the supervillain seated next to her. Nathalie smirked her own cruel smirk internally as she drank in her enemy’s anger, sorrow and desperation. It wouldn’t be long now. With the Miraculous wielder responsible for Adrien’s disappearance heading back to Paris and Ladybug on the verge of a breakdown, it was looking to be a perfect storm between the two.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>They would meet, accusations would fly and Ladybug - mad with grief - would crack. And if Gabriel’s reports of a support group forming in the prison for victims of Ladybug brutality were accurate; it would be spectacularly violent.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>And while they were distracted? A private security company armed with anti-Miraculous weaponry would close in, subdue the two heroes with the new, agony-inducing ordnance and secure both Miraculous.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Nathalie mused on whether or not she would reveal herself to the two disarmed heroes at that point. To let them know why they deserved this fate for what they had done to her, to Gabriel, to Adrien, to her family-<br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> Gabriel’s family </em> . She corrected herself as she cleared the thought from her mind. <em> Focus, Sancoeur. </em><br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> It won’t be long now, Adrien. </em> She glanced up at the statute still veiled by the sheet. <em> I’ll bring you back... </em><br/><br/></p><p><br/>She glowered down at Ladybug as the superhero was turned away from her, still unaware of the trap she would soon be falling into. <em> … and I will make them pay for taking you away from me. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always, a very special thanks to all those who leave comments on this story for me to sup upon to regain strength to write the next chapter! </p><p>Let me feast upon your words!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (Garbage) Juice and Justice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs, a_popcorn_kernel and MiniNoire for helping me birth this ugly baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Should’ve just broken the dumpster,” Plagg remarked, reclining on Fräulein Whiskers’ back like she was a lawn chair as the cat walked ahead of the teen boy whose aroma matched that of the dumpster he had just escaped.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg, that would’ve gotten garbage everywhere,” Adrien protested, in between brushing bits of refuse off of his person. When the lid had fallen, he had found himself trapped in the dumpster. Not about to commit acts of both vandalism and littering, he had de-transformed so that Plagg could phase out and free him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His reward for his good deed was to have his civilian form soaked in garbage juice.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, on the bright side, it really contributes to the whole “homeless teen superhero” angle you’ve got going for you! Face it, kid! When you bear the ring of the Black Cat, bad luck follows you like a bad smell!” Plagg started to cackle, but stopped when he noticed the boy had halted a few paces back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a sigh, Plagg ascended from the cat’s back to zip over to the distressed teen. The kwami supposed that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been a little too callous when it came to dealing with the boy’s guilt; but, he was the kwami of destruction. Feeling remorse wasn’t really up his alley.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Adrien, look… you went through a lot when your old man was arrested. If anyone deserved to spend a little time away from it all, it’s you.” He twiddled with his nubs as he searched for the right words. “You know… I bet if Ladybug’s parents turned out to be supervillains, you wouldn’t think it was selfish of her to-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s not that, Plagg. It’s just…” He gestured ahead of them at the street corner, where they could just barely make out the golden-trimmed window of Tom and Sabine’s. “... we’re here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh. Well, that’s good! Let’s go!” The kwami plopped back down onto Fräulein Whiskers’ back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg, I-” Adrien gulped nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Plagg, I can’t look. Can you-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Plagg let out a long, drawn out sigh as he rode the cat over to the edge of the window before perching upon her head and pressing his face against the glass with a </span>
  <b>
    <em>Dlonk!</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... Oh, my gouda!” the kwami exclaimed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien’s breath hitched. He knew it, he just knew it was going to be bad news.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They’re-” Plagg pulled his face from the window with a sound not unlike a suction cup as he sent a glare over to the boy. “-perfectly fine! You’re just a big worrywort!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?!” The teen smooshed his face against the window as he peered into the shop to behold business as usual for the Dupain-Chengs. Sabine was working the register while Tom was kneading dough in the back. “Oh, than’ guhness!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I mean, I think they might’ve overcharged that last guy for those baguettes, but…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you see Marinette anywhere?” Adrien winced as he quickly tried to wipe the smudge from his face grease off the glass with the sleeve of his drab army coat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You mean your girlfriend?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s just a very good friend!” Adrien insisted as he lifted Fräulein Whiskers up to use her fur to buff the window. The feline gave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mow</span>
  </em>
  <span> of confusion as to why she was being used as a shammy cloth but seemed to allow it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm. Keep telling yourself that…” Plagg trailed off as he zipped over to the peak around the corner of the bakery to glance at the Place des Vosges. “Maybe she’s at the park. Looks like there’s a crowd.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien shot past Plagg, leaving the kwami pirouetting in the air, as memories of the shantytown of his nightmares came rushing back to him. Quickly dashing past a burly man exiting the bakery with a bagful of baguettes, Adrien galloped across the crosswalk and started pushing his way into the crowd. He weaved his way through the masses, muttering apologies for squeezing past and for the garbage smell as headed towards the front of the crowd, stopping dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice over the loudspeaker.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Adrien Agreste…”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In an instant, Adrien felt every part of his body seize up as he heard his name over the loudspeaker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom?!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“... was like a son to me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien pushed his way through the crowd until he managed a view of the podium where his Aunt Amelie was giving a heartfelt eulogy to…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>She could give Miss Rossi</span></em> <em><span>a run for her money,</span></em><span> Nathalie thought to herself as she watched Amelie put on her little grieving performance for the crowd. She still bitterly remembered how the heiress had done her best to try and steal Adrien’s custody away from her following Gabriel’s arrest. As if she wouldn’t have just used the boy’s fame as a model and infamy as son of Hawkmoth for her own ends.</span><span><br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I doubt she would ever go to such lengths for Adrien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nathalie scoffed inwardly as she thought of Amelie daring to try running both an investment firm and a criminal empire at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if she had the will.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“... which is why I’m proud to announce the creation of the Adrien Foundation! A non-profit organization aimed towards providing relief to the city my nephew loved so much…”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The woman’s announcement of a new charitable organization in Adrien’s name at the memorial Nathalie had bankrolled caused the stern woman to bristle internally. Some might have taken the move at face value as an act of altruism in honor of the lost boy, but Nathalie could see the act for what it truly was.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One-upmanship.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She bore holes into the back of Amelie’s head with her cold glare as the woman continued to plug her charity to the teeming masses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph. I’d like to see you try and one-up bringing Adrien back from the-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nathalie, are you alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she almost utters aloud as she turns her head towards the voice only to find it was Félix addressing her. “What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you alright, Nathalie?” the boy inquired again. However, his words lacked all the warmth Adrien would have given them. Instead, they came disinterested. More of fulfilling a social obligation, like making small talk about the weather than actual concern.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m fine, Félix.” Nathalie kept her reactions schooled as she regarded the boy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I never did get the chance to thank you for defending me from those Akumas during my last visit. You really are quite an impressive fighter.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm.” Nathalie narrowed her eyes at the boy’s words.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course, it wasn’t really me you were protecting, was it?” Félix stared up at the veiled statue. “No. The way you faced that danger… you were protecting someone you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared about.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you dare, you monstrous, little-</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It must kill you to have not been there when he needed you most.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nathalie felt a wave of cold hatred flow through her veins. She opened her mouth to chew the spoiled teenager out only for his mother to fill the seat in between them, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. It was jarring how fast Félix’ composure changed from smirking tormentor to dutiful son in the blink of an eye.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miserable, little - How dare he suggest - As if they could have…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, Nathalie’s inner monologue trailed off there as an uncomfortable thought occurred to her. In all the months since Adrien’s disappearance, she had been so focused on moving forward with her plans on building an empire, tracking down Chat Noir and driving Ladybug to the edge - she had always tried to keep this one, simple thought from dragging her down into despair.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I had let Amelie have custody, would Adrien have been safe?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ladybug frowned as she fussed over her cue-cards. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did they get so out of order? Wait, did I mean to say that after- What was I thinking?! Wait, no. That fits, I- Why is everyone looking at me like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“O-Oh…” She paled as she realized it was her turn at the podium. She was not prepared for this. Speeches calling for unity? No problem. Publicly calling out dangerous supervillains? Piece of cake. But, a eulogy for the boy she loved and failed to protect? Where does she even begin with that?!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She winced as the mic gave an awkward bit of feedback when she leaned in. Clearing her throat and consulting her cue cards, she began.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Adrien Agreste’s pretty face- Wait, no. Hold on-” She shuffled her cards around with a blush. “Ahem. Sorry, these cards are all- Ahem.”</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Adrien Agreste was more than just a pretty face. As a high-profile individual, he was often the target of Akumas; so I had the privilege of working with…” She started to choke up a little bit, but covered it with a cough as she shuffled to another card. “Adrien was always brave and trusting, whenever we worked together - and we did work together during those attacks in which he was targeted - he was always so eager to help make things right. And he-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pull it together, girl! You can do this! Just fight back the tears, Paris is depending on you!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“During one such time, when we were being held by his Akumatized bodyguard at the top of Montparnasse Tower…” She gulped down the lump in her throat. “... I asked him to jump. To trust that I would catch him and he… he did. Without question he jumped from one of the highest points in Paris and - and it was only through sheer luck that I managed to catch him before he fell to his-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She set her knuckles to her lips as she managed to bite back the sob that was threatening to ruin what little composure she had left. “But, when the Agreste Mansion collapsed. I-I couldn’t catch him - Mayura, she-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was that no-good Chat Noir that attacked the mansion!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone from the audience shouted. Murmurs of agreement issued forth from the crowd.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I- Chat Noir wouldn’t- He-” Ladybug found herself stuttering as more and more voices started issuing forth, throwing accusations and questions at the poor, overwhelmed teen superhero.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is Chat Noir?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did he Cataclysm the mansion?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you hiding?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you defending him?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“WHY DID HE CATACLYSM ADRIEN?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I- I-” Ladybug knew she should assert herself. Assure the public that Chat Noir wasn’t the responsible party in Adrien’s disappearance. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But, how could she summon the conviction to do so when she herself wasn’t even sure if Chat Noir was innocent? These were all questions that she had been asking herself ever since the mansion collapsed and she was no closer to an answer now than she had been since she had first found Adrien’s scarf abandoned on the floor of the mansion. How could she stand in front of all these people and blatantly lie to them about how sure she was?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I even deserve to </span>
  </em>
  <span>be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug-</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A hand slamming upon the podium caused the speakers to screech with feedback, silencing the crowd. Ladybug looked up to find the tall, imposing figure of Nathalie looming over her, the stern woman glaring at the crowd.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“May I remind everyone that this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>memorial</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <span> a press conference. This is neither the time nor the place for baseless accusations.” She pressed her glasses to her brow as she took over the superhero’s place at the podium. “As Ladybug said, Mayura is the party responsible for Adrien’s disappearance. Baseless speculation on the involvement of her absent partner leads us no closer to closure concerning Adrien, nor does it diminish the threat posed by this supervillain.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Which is why Sancoeur Capital-” Nathalie’s hand settled upon Ladybug’s shoulder, keeping the superhero from scurrying away. “-in collaboration with Ladybug will be launching its own investigation into the disappearance of Adrien Agreste, as well as the continued threat of the supervillain: Mayura.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A wave of applause swept over the crowd as Nathalie stepped back from the podium, allowing Mayor Bourgeois to commence with the unveiling ceremony.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Th-Thank you for that.” Ladybug muttered up to the stern woman once they were both facing towards the veiled statue and away from the crowd. “People forget how much Chat Noir’s done for this city-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My firm can provide the resources necessary for the groundwork of this investigation, provided you take care of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy lifting</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nathalie said, cutting the superhero off. “However, if I’m going to be backing an investigation into Adrien’s disappearance, I want your assurance that if you receive information concerning the whereabouts of Chat Noir, you won’t let sentiment get in the way of bringing him in for questioning.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ladybug gaped at Nathalie like a fish out of water for a moment before the woman reiterated her point.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m well aware of the specifics of the police report surrounding Adrien’s disappearance. Mayura may be the prime suspect, but Chat Noir has by no means been ruled out.” She gave a stern look to the teenage superhero. “You already failed Adrien once, don’t fail him again by letting your emotions for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>former partner</span>
  </em>
  <span> get in the way of getting justice for him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nathalie could practically taste the emotions permeating from Ladybug as she left the superhero’s inner turmoil to simmer. If Chat Noir was indeed heading back to Paris, she needed to make sure he and Ladybug would come to blows.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Félix’ jabs had hurt, but they had also inspired her. Nathalie had a plan to bring Adrien back. She had hope on her side, while Ladybug had nothing but desperation and regret. The superhero would break, Nathalie would make sure of it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything was going according to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always, a very special thanks to the commenters whose feedback gives me the strength to write these chapters. I couldn't do this without you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reek and Regret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to aux0rz and a_popcorn_kernel for helping to edit this beast of a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Let it never be said Théo Barbot was not a talented sculptor. Sure, as an artist he had to take a plethora of part-time jobs just to make ends meet and buy his materials, but his work was made into landmarks and was even featured in Musée Grévin. Using little more than a few photographs, he had helped create some of the most accurate, wax replicas of heroes, Akumas and even the elusive Hawkmoth.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His work was, quite simply, breathtaking.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quite literally, in fact. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ladybug found herself unable to breathe as she stared up at the bronze likeness of the boy she loved. Not only did it look just like him - albeit made of bronze - it looked just like he had at the exact moment she had fallen in love with him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That kind smile and soft eyes that had gazed at her as he had offered her his umbrella stood immortalized in bronze before her. Théo had somehow managed to capture that one, special moment in time, of Adrien putting himself out there and offering up his shelter for a girl who had been nothing but mean to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She hadn’t been prepared for this. She was expecting to see Adrien’s likeness surrounded by puppies or kittens or pigeons in whatever lie Lila had told. She wasn’t ready to see her most precious memory of the boy thrown back in her face like this.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Devastating waves of emotion swept over the superhero. A maelstrom of grief and sorrow bubbled inside her like the worst case of food poisoning she had ever known. The bile of her emotional vomit rushed to the back of her throat and threatened to spew forth in what would probably be the ugliest crying Paris had ever seen.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In that moment, Ladybug was sure of only three things in life. She missed Adrien, it was her fault that he was gone and she had to get out of here.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to get out of here!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“B-Bug out!” she managed to stutter before grappling to a nearby rooftop with her yoyo and yoinking herself away from the stage. She knew her disappearance was sudden, she knew there would be speculation, but it beat having all Paris witnessing her having a breakdown. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ladybug was the rock of this city, after all. She had to be. People depended on Ladybug to be an unbreakable, unshakable hero. Someone to aspire to in these uncertain times. Letting all of Paris know she was really just a teenage girl, barely keeping it together under the responsibility of it all would cause riots. She was sure of it.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ladybug wouldn’t cry. Ladybug shouldn’t cry. Ladybug couldn’t cry.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marinette, however? No such obligation.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As soon as she passed the threshold of the hatch to her room, she released her transformation and crumpled into herself, like a soufflé at a rock concert. Hugging her knees, she curled up into a little blubbering ball of badly-needed sobbing.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tikki settled on the bed next to her charge, a sad frown tugging at her little, red face. She hated  seeing Marinette like this, knowing the source of her sorrow was a lie the kwami was forced to remain complacent in. She and Plagg were definitely going to have words about leading his charge to fake his own disappearance after all this was over. In the meanwhile, all Tikki could do was deal with the fallout.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quickly zipping down to the desk, Tikki grabbed a box of tissues that had thankfully gotten lighter in recent days and lifted them up to the loft for her weeping charge to wipe away her excess tears and mucus. Tikki did her best to pat her wielder’s back with her tiny nubs as the girl buried her face in a tissue.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tikki thanked her lucky stars that Nooroo was safe and sound in the Miracle Box, because she was sure whatever Akuma Hawkmoth could’ve turned Marinette into at this moment would drown the world in her tears.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And possibly snot.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After what seemed like hours, Marinette’s ugly crying finally died down to a light sniffle. The girl’s eyes and nose were both red and puffy from the intense sobbing. She tenderly wiped away the moisture and gave Tikki a nod. “Thanks, Tikki.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Marinette,” the little kwami promised as she pressed herself up against her charge’s cheek in a hug. She wished she could reveal more to the girl. She really did. “Everything will be okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marinette didn’t reply. She just crawled down to the corner of her mattress where she used to hide some of her more </span>
  <em>
    <span>risque</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien pictures - well, risque to her hyperactive imagination, at least - and recovered one of her most precious Adrien momentos.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien’s baby blue scarf.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Crawling under the covers, she hugged the scarf to herself, nose buried in the light blue fabric as she inhaled the remnants of Adrien’s scent. His real scent, not the one they used to sell in bottles - she had compared the two and found the bottled fragrance somehow lacking. Her mind wandered to happier times. Of days when she had sat behind that sweet boy. When she could just lean forward and bury her nose in those golden locks and think of that house they would have. To think of Emma, Hugo, Lewis and the hamster named - </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Another shuddering sob left her, causing the poor girl to curl further into herself. Her kwami floated down to gently stroke the girl’s brow. Tikki desperately wanted to take away her pain, but the choice to do so wasn’t hers to make. She could only hope beyond hope that Chat Noir would come home.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Because Marinette needed to wash that scarf. And Tikki needed to kick Plagg’s butt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg considered himself a reasonable kwami. He could understand sometimes humans could be overwhelmed by their emotions and that could sometimes lead to lapses in judgement. Especially young humans. Plagg had also been young once, so he was intimately familiar with getting carried away. The extinction of the dinosaurs was a testament to that.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But, ditching your - admittedly dinocidal - kwami in the middle of the street and disappearing into a crowd was a level of irresponsibility that even he had to gape at.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We've been back in Paris for all of half an hour and that tomcat ditches us to go play in the park,” Plagg grumbled as he and Fräulein Whiskers weaved through the forest of legs, looking for the familiar, faded orange shoes of their - </span>
  <em>
    <span>very irresponsible - </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy companion. The things this poor kwami put up with, honestly. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And he hasn’t even gotten us any camembert, yet!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mow!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh! It’s a lovely, gooey, ripened cheese that-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mow!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“What?! Whaddyamean </span>
  <em>
    <span>pass?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mow!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“You and that kid, I swear! No taste, either of you!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mow!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?! Where- Whoa!” Plagg clung onto the black cat’s fur for dear life as they were suddenly lifted up by a grubby-looking, supposedly-missing boy who was desperately trying not to be seen. “And where have you been?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Have-to-go! Have-to-go! Have-to-</span>
  <em>
    <span>go!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien muttered, keeping his head low and his collar popped to hide his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s the big deal?!” Plagg hissed, using the cover of Adrien’s shabby form to fly up to the boy’s shoulder to look over and see.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...Is that?” The kwami’s face was caught somewhere between a wide smile and an O of surprise as he glimpsed the source of Adrien’s distress. “Noooo…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg!” The boy whisper-yelled as he managed to duck out of the crowd as it started to disperse, a blush forming on his face. “It’s not funny!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Au contraire!” The kwami cackled. “This is comedy gold!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg…” Adrien groaned, seeking cover behind the pedestal of the Ladybug and Chat Noir sculpture. “... they all think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uhh, ‘cause you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone for...” Plagg let his tongue peek out of the side of his mouth as he pretended to count fingers he didn’t have, “... </span>
  <em>
    <span>six months.”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien wiped a hand down his face in exasperation. “Plagg… they built a </span>
  <em>
    <span>statue</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pfft! So what? They built statues of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> they thought you were gone! You’re hiding behind one, right now!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aunt Amelie started a charity foundation in my name…” The boy braced a hand against the pedestal as he started to feel more than a little overwhelmed. “Nathalie’s got some kind of company launching an investigation into Mayura...”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, that’s great! And I’m sure they’ll be very happy to know you’re alive and well! So, c’mon! Maybe one of them can give us a ride back to the mansion!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What? No! Plagg, I can’t go back! Not now!” Adrien shook his head, a bit of a wild look in his eyes. “Plagg, the charity… the investigation… if I go back, that all goes away!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They’re doing it in my memory, Plagg. They’re doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m gone! If I come back they’ve got no reason to keep them going. Plagg, those could really help people!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Plagg covered his face with his nubs, groaning at his kid’s bleeding heart. “What happened to Paris needing Chat Noir?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Chat Noir can come back to save Paris, but…” Adrien looked up as he clenched his fist in determination. “... Paris is better off without Adrien Agreste.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... They’re the same person.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know what I mean!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, what…” Plagg spread his arms and gestured around, “We’re just going to keep living on the streets?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, we’re doing alright so far.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are we?! Let’s take stock: we’ve got no home, no food, no money - except for that twenty euro note you found on the ground that I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>convince</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to keep-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Someone lost twenty euros, Plagg!” Adrien still felt guilty about pocketing that note. “They probably needed that money!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> need that money! I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that has to be fiscally responsible. I can’t believe I’m the one who has to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Kwami dragged his nubs down his face in exasperation. “Adrien, don’t you think this has gone on long enough?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your idea!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>go for it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plagg flailed. “You never listened to my other ideas!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because I can never tell when you’re being serious! I mean, that idea you had in Italy about creating a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Credito Emiliano-</span>
  </em>
  <span>style bank for camembert?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey!” The kwami crossed his arms with a huff. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg, you would’ve eaten all the camembert!” Adrien chuckled as he started rounding the sculpture base. “You idea had so many holes in it, it may as well have been a Swiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheese</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bank!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The boy stopped laughing at his own joke mid-guffaw as he rounded the corner to find himself facing almost the entirety of his former class. And they were walking right towards him. Skidding to a halt, he quickly scrambled back behind the sculpture and sunk down against the wall, quickly disguising himself as either a beggar or a hipster. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he was sure to be ignored.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... for the La Paon Parfumerie!” Rose squealed, barely containing her excitement. “Oh! It’s so exciting!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Juleka muttered something in shy agreement before her peppy counterpart embraced her in a hug.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re going to do great! They’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” Rose beamed at the taller teen, standing on her tiptoes to give her a quick peck on the lips. “I know I do!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Those two </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally</span>
  <em>
    <span> got together? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien almost choked at the realization that the Julekose Ship had finally sailed. Everyone always assumed that the two of them were already a couple; but Juleka had always been too shy to confess her feelings for Rose, and Rose had always been too oblivious to sense Juleka’s romantic intentions. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard to believe anyone could be </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> oblivious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien chuckled internally.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Awesome.” Alix gave the pair a thumbs up and a crooked grin, “Almost makes me wish I used perfume.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Me too!” Kim replied, enthused. “Of course, Ondyne says the only scent I need to smell nice is chlorine and sweat!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The athlete’s masculine flexing and posturing brought chuckles from the rest.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Juleka mumbled something and Adrien could only make out the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>modeling job</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not a big deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which were two phrases he couldn’t remember his father ever saying in conjunction.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m still very proud of you!” Rose squealed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, before taking on a bit of a somber tone. “I’m sure Adrien would’ve been proud, too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The group went silent for a minute and Adrien could feel a pit in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They really do miss me, don’t they.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a moment, Nino stepped forward.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I knew my bro Adrien better than most… and I can say that he wouldn’t want us moping around like this.” Nino set his cap back on his head and reasoned it straight. “He’d want us to be living our lives to their fullest!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien felt a sense of relief as his classmates perked up in agreement. He would’ve hated it if his disappearance caused any of his friends to stop living their lives to the fullest-</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I just wish Marinette would get the message.” Alya sighed.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien hadn’t particularly thought much about what an ice pick to the heart would feel like, but now he seemed to have an approximation for how it would feel. His classmates shuffled awkwardly, looking at their feet.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is… is she doing alright?” Rose timidly inquired. “You saw her today, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Murmured inquiries were shared from the rest of class about Marinette’s welfare. Words like: </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspension, depression, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> heartbroken</span>
  </em>
  <span> were passed around along with phrases like: </span>
  <em>
    <span>has she left the house since-, I haven’t seen her since-, hasn’t designed anything since-, is she still upset about- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> where’d she learn to throw that right hook?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As the class walked away, one phrase really struck him hard.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“She just hasn’t been the same since Adrien disappeared.”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien sat staring into space for a long while until Plagg slowly floated into his line of sight.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span> better off without Adrien Agreste, </span>
  </em>
  <span>huh?” Plagg clicked his tongue as he watched the boy look down in shame. The kwami smirked as an idea set in his big, bobbly head. “You know… Marinette seems like the kind of person that can keep a secret…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien started to look up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, she’s all about helping others, right? I’m sure she wouldn’t out you being back if it meant all that charity and stuff being taken away.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The boy got to his feet, glancing back at the bakery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it really be so bad if one person knew I was okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plus, she’d probably feed us, too! A nice, warm baguette to go with the camembert you still haven’t gotten me yet!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Always thinking with your stomach, Plagg,” Adrien remarked with a sad smile as he made his way over to the door leading to the bakery apartments.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What can I say? Her parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best bakers in Paris!” Plagg shrugged with a wide grin, trying to act nonchalant as Adrien raised his hand to knock on the door. This was it! Soon Marinette, who was Ladybug, would find out that Adrien was out living on the streets and - knowing her - wouldn’t rest until she convinced him to come in from the cold and stop living on the streets like the filthy, crime-fighting vagrant he was. All he needed to do was knock on that door and their luck would change.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Why hadn’t he knocked, yet?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien pulled his hand back, brow furrowed as he stared at the door before reaching up again - only to pull his hand back. He did this several times, looking like a chameleon walking as he indecisively raised and lowered his hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Will you just knock, already?!” Plagg snapped.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg, be honest…” Adrien looked up at the kwami. “... I stink, don’t I?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. It was terrible that you left without saying goodbye. But, I’m sure Marinette’ll forgive you if you just knock… on that… door!” Plagg stressed as he tried to physically push Adrien’s knuckles to the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, Plagg. I mean… I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> stink, don’t I?” The boy cringed as he sniffed himself, “I smell like a dumpster!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who cares?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Plagg.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, fine!” The kwami groaned and leaned into Adrien’s space, sweeping the air towards his face with his flipper nubs as he sniffed. He sniffed hard. He sniffed so hard that the indentation of nostrils briefly appeared on his face before he reached his verdict. “... Nah, you smell fine. C’mon, let’s go!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh. Oh wow…” Adrien looked a little staggered. “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I smell fine then I must </span>
  <em>
    <span>reek!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Plagg, I can’t just show up on Marinette’s doorstep smelling like garbage.” The boy rubbed at the back of his neck. “She’d be worried about me…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that’s the point!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plagg screamed internally as he tried to downplay the distressing nature of Adrien’s current state. “Pfft! I’m sure she’ll be happy to let you use her shower. C’mon! Time’s a wastin’!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, Plagg. Shower and some clean clothes first, then we see Marinette. She’s been through so much, already…”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mhm, mhm. Counterpoint!” Plagg exclaimed before he made a dive for the doorbell only to be caught with his nubs scant millimeters from the button. “Hrk!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien grunted, quickly stuffing the kwami in his pocket before hailing down a nearby taxi. He would get a ride to a cheap hotel, grab himself a shower, clean his clothes or get some new ones, then he would be right back for the nerve wracking experience of explaining to his very good friend that he wasn’t in fact gone forever and had just left without leaving a note or anything because he thought no one would miss him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wasn’t stalling. Honest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nathalie may have made a slight miscalculation when she stood next to Ladybug during the unveiling. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Over the six months she had been operating on her own, Nathalie had employed the empathic abilities granted by the Peacock Miraculous to her advantage on multiple occasions. Being able to sense the emotions of someone just beneath the surface was a definite boon when gathering information; and when it came to Ladybug, she needed all the information she could gather.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Which is why she had been peering so deeply into the superhero's emotions when they were unveiling the statue.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Which was a slight miscalculation.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Because the second the sheet fell off the statue, it had been like staring at a nuclear detonation. Nathalie wasn’t even sure what emotions Ladybug had felt in that moment, but they had been strong enough to effectively deafen her ability to sense emotions. But, that was fine.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In fact, she wasn’t even sure she could feel her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions at that point. But, that was also fine.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had her driver bring her back to the hotel, no problem. She had ridden the elevator up to her floor, no problem. She managed to open the door to her room after only a little bit of fumbling with the keycard. She was probably just low blood sugar. Had she eaten anything for lunch, yet? She couldn’t remember. But, that wasn’t a problem, either.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything was fine.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Just fine.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Duusu flew out of the pocket of Nathalie’s coat as she went to hang it up, the kwami looking at her wielder with concern in her eyes as the woman missed the coat hanger.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miss Nathalie, are you alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m fine, Adrien.” Nathalie replied without thinking. It took her a moment to realize her mistake as she turned to face the wide-eyed looking kwami.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that’s right. Duusu.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Miss Nathalie-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not Adrien.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-Miss Nathalie, I think you should sit down.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien’s gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nathalie thought to herself as she looked down at the picture that had fallen out of her coat pocket.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please, Miss Nathalie-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><em><span>He’s gone.</span></em> <em><span>He’s gone… and it’s my fault.</span></em><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miss Nathalie!” Duusu exclaimed as she watched the woman fall to her knees. “Oh no! Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nathalie may have made a slight miscalculation when she stood next to Ladybug at the unveiling. Because she had stood next to, and been reading the emotions of, the one person in Paris who felt the loss and responsibility for Adrien’s disappearance as strongly as she did.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It had caused an overwhelming feedback loop of grief and regret. And it was just starting to hit her.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I miss Adrien. I miss Adrien and it’s my fault he’s gone...</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miss Nathalie!” Duusu flitted about, panicked. “You’re going into shock!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>… but, I can bring him back!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Duusu… spread my feathers!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wa-i-i-i-i-it-” The kwami exclaimed as she was sucked into the broach, transforming Nathalie into Mayura.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can bring him back!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mayura thought to herself as she plucked a feather from her fan before grabbing the picture of Adrien from the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine! It’s fine! I can fix this!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She kept telling that to herself, over and over, as she charged the Amok, pressed it to the picture and started shaping the dark-blue ether that formed.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><em><span>I can fix this!</span></em> <em><span>I can fix this!</span></em><span> A manic chuckle escaped from her lips as she worked to pour every memory she had of Adrien into shaping the form before her. After all, who knew Adrien better than her? The woman who had taught him, cared for him, nurtured him when his father was off creating havoc in Paris?</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why, I was practically his mo-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nathalie shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus. FOCUS!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The ether formed into a sort of T-shape before it set, causing Mayura’s breath to hitch in her throat. Before her was Adrien, just as she remembered. He descended from his floating T-pose, arms at his sides and head lowered before he looked up at her.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello, Nathalie.” Adrien said, smiling that kind smile of his.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello, Adrien.” Mayura gave a small smile back at the boy.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Would you like a hug?” Adrien asked, spreading his arms ready to embrace her.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nathalie couldn’t help the large grin and broke across her face as she wrapped her arms around the precious boy in front of her. She had done it. She had really done it. She had brought him back. She buried her nose in his golden locks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It even smells like him.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>… But, it isn’t him.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cold, hard realization shot through her as she looked at the picture in her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His Amok.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself as she realized that the Adrien in her arms was no more Adrien than the picture she held in her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She pulled back to look at the creature she had created. This wasn’t the real Adrien, It was just a Sentimonster with the boy’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to- have to-</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re upset.” The Sentimonster frowned as it looked into her eyes. “Because I’m not the real Adrien.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mayura nodded, unable to vocalize as she slowly raised her hand, pressing her thumb and middle finger together.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And now you’ve got to destroy me.” The creature remarked, glancing at the raised hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mayura choked as she nodded, tears coming to her eyes as she pursed her lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Adrien Sentimonster looked back into her eyes and smiled sadly, setting his hand upon her shoulder in a comforting way. “It’s okay, Nathalie.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A choked sob escaped her as her hand started to tremble.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do whatever you need to do, Nathalie.” He smiled at her so kindly. So willing to sacrifice his existence for her. So willing to put her before himself.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nathalie, are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> alright?”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Adrien. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mayura couldn’t help the sobs that erupted from her as she embraced the creature, tears pouring down her cheeks onto its back as she hugged him tight and just let herself weep. She held up her hand, fingers poised to snap him away like she knew she should; but, she just couldn’t do it. Her face screwing up, she instead used the hand to cup his head against her shoulder as she rocked herself, unable to make him disappear in the same way Adrien did.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She didn’t know what she was going to do. She knew she couldn’t keep him. She knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But, now. Right now? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span>She needed this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always, a very special thanks to the commenters whose feedback fills me with the delicious satisfaction of having created something actually worth reading. You're all wonderful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rides and Reunions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be the end of Chapter 10. But, after taking the advice of one of my editors (a_popcorn_kernel) on how it might undermine the tone of Nathalie's scene, I decided to cut it from the chapter.</p><p>However, it doesn't really fit in well as a chapter-starter, so... I'm just going to stick it here as a sort of Marvel-Movie after-credits scene. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taxi ride from the 21st arrondissement had given Adrien time to come to the realization that he really didn’t think things through. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>As Plagg has assessed earlier, they really weren’t doing too well on the financial front, and as charming as Adrien could be, he doubted he could bum both a shower <em> and </em> a clear pair of clothes  out of anyone. In fact, he would be lucky if he had any money left after the taxi ride. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Still, he could work with this. He and Plagg had been in penniless situations before. All he would have to do was find some criminal operation or whatever, do the whole hero thing and snag a little bit of their ill-gotten gains to afford himself a room for the night. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Sure, it seemed like a waste to get a ride to a hotel only to end up having to walk somewhere else; but, he doubted that the taxi driver would have driven a kid like him to quote: <em> the shiftiest, most crime-ridden part of town </em> which was his and Plagg’s go-to place for crime hunting. And besides, at least he knew where to go afterwards. <br/><br/></p><p><br/><em> And judging by how rough this neighborhood looks, it shouldn’t be too hard to find some shady, criminal operation. </em> Adrien thought to himself as they pulled up beneath the orange, neon glow of a <em> hotel </em> sign. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Is this the place?” Adrien asked, glancing at the glowing sign before peering at the driver, a burly man with graying hair wearing a flat cap. The boy had tried striking up conversation with the man earlier, but it seemed as though he wasn’t much for talking. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>The driver just nodded with a grunt. Not much for words. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you. Sorry again for the smell…” Adrien chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “So, how much do I owe you?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>A few taps upon the meter was the man’s reply. Adrien grimaced as he found that the fare was a bit more than what he had in his pocket. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Um… all I have is a twenty.” The boy admitted, as he timidly held up the twenty Euro note. “Will that do?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>The driver’s shoulders sagged in a sigh for a long moment before Adrien saw him nod. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thanks!” Adrien leaned forward to place the money into the man’s big, awaiting hand. “Heh, you know… you remind me a lot of my old driver who would never... speak.... either…” <br/><br/><br/>Adrien trailed off as he finally got a good look at the taxi-driver’s face and his jaw dropped in shock. The taxi-driver seemed to be in a state of equal - if not greater - shock at the sight of the supposedly missing boy in his taxi. But, that only lasted for a moment before the man’s face sank into a thoroughly unamused glare at the boy who appeared to have faked his disappearance. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“... Hey.” Adrien grinned sheepishly only to receive a disgruntled grunt in response from the enormous man.<br/><br/><br/>An enormous man Adrien had fondly used to refer to by the moniker of: <br/><br/><br/>The Gorilla.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right! Back to the writing grindstone for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Collections and Courtdates.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Khanofallorcs and aux0rz are to thank for rounding up and putting all my spelling errors against the wall for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During his time as a vagrant vigilante, Adrien had seen his fair share of dingy habitats. Between apartments belonging to the career criminals he had fought, or dirt-cheap hostels, Adrien had become quite the connoisseur of poor living conditions.<br/><br/><br/>Which meant he could say with some confidence the Gorilla’s apartment wasn’t that bad, as far as squalid holes-in-the-wall went. <br/><br/><br/>“It’s… <em> cozy. </em> ” Adrien remarked as his enormous, former-bodyguard ushered him into the impoverished studio apartment. “It’s… got that <em> lived-in </em> look!” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>The Gorilla just grunted dismissively as he hung his hat. Between the yellowed, peeling wallpaper, the dirty shag carpeting, cracks in the ceiling and the tepid smell of quiet desperation, the man was well aware of the mess he lived in. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hey! You’ve got a window at least!” Adrien said, rushing over to pull open the blackout curtains only to be met with the blinding, orange glow of the neon <em> apartments </em> sign. “Oh… wow, that’s <em> really </em> bright!” <br/><br/><br/>The burly man just rolled his eyes as he quickly sorted through his mail before just adding it to the rest of the pile of bills on his kitchen table. <br/><br/><br/>Closing the curtains and blinking away the blindness as his eyes readjusted to the low light of the room, Adrien took a look around the studio apartment again. It was pretty dismal. There was no bed to speak of. Only a sofa and an enormous, reclining chair facing a television set that looked like it still used vacuum tubes and a coffee table with one leg propped up by books. There was however, a very nice collection of superhero figures lined up on shelves and cabinets on one side of the room. <br/><br/><br/><em> At least he still has his collection! </em> Adrien thought as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Hey, I hope it isn’t asking too much, but… can I take a shower?” <br/><br/><br/>The Gorilla grunted in the negative with a shake of his head, leaning over the sink. He turned the faucet only for the sound of a distant rumbling to echo forth from the spout, followed by a few pathetic trickles of what would have been technically classified as water. <br/><br/><br/>“Oh.” The boy grimaced as one more negative strike against the man’s living conditions fell into place. “Well, I mean… it’s not <em> all </em> bad! You still have your collection! Still looking impressive as ever!” <br/><br/><br/><em> “Mow!” </em> Fräulein Whiskers took the opportunity to adhere to her feline nature and leaped up to one of the cabinets, knocking a row of the collection to the floor. The Gorilla dived to catch the falling figures while Adrien grabbed the black cat before she could reach the two rare figures of <em> Bearclaw </em> and <em> Mulan Rouge </em> . <br/><br/><br/>The enormous man glared with contempt at the feline in the boy’s arms , only to receive an innocent <em> Mow </em> in return. <br/><br/><br/>“Sorry! Sorry! She’s… <em> German </em> .” Adrien let out a nervous laugh as he carried Fräulein Whiskers to the other side of the apartment. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>The Gorilla gave a grunt and started setting figures back on the shelf as the boy huddled in the corner with the cat and his kwami. <br/><br/><br/>“Yeesh!” Plagg slipped out of Adrien’s coat in the safety of  the corner. “We’ve slept in alleys nicer than this place!” <br/><br/><br/>“Plagg! He’s clearly just going through a rough patch. And that’s probably our fault.” The boy admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We didn’t exactly leave the best recommendation for his next bodyguarding job when we Cataclysmed the house and disappeared.” <br/><br/><br/>“Eh, that sounds more like a personal problem to me.” The kwami waved dismissively as he took a look around the dwelling. “Should’ve just stayed at the bakery. Free bread!” <br/><br/><br/>“Plagg…” Adrien gave the kwami a disapproving look. “We weren’t going to take advantage of the hospitality of Marinette’s family. Maybe a croissant or two for the road, but that’s it!” <br/><br/><br/>“Spoilsport.” <br/><br/><br/><em> “Mow!” </em> <br/><br/><br/>“Look, we’ll stay here for a little while. Find some way to wash up, maybe help the Gorilla pay some of these bills. Then we’ll go see Marinette and try and cheer her up.” The boy rubbed his neck again in a nervous tick. “You know, maybe it’s good that we ran into him. It’s not like he’s gonna tell anyone.” <br/><br/><br/>Plagg and Fräulein Whiskers both leaned to the side to peer behind the boy before the kwami remarked: “You sure about that?” <br/><br/><br/>Adrien turned around to find the Gorilla with an old cord-phone in hand and a look of determination on his face. <br/><br/><br/>“WAIT!” The boy grabbed onto an enormous arm as the Gorilla aimed to hit the dial with the back of a pencil. “You can’t let anyone know I’m here!” <br/><br/><br/>The former bodyguard affixed Adrien with his usual, unamused look as he waited for the boy to elaborate. <br/><br/><br/>“Look… I know I have no right to ask this, all things considered…” Adrien gave the hulking man a pleading look. “But, can you please not tell anyone I’m back? I’m… I’m not ready to face it all just, yet… please?” <br/><br/><br/>The Gorilla stared at the boy for a long moment, shoulders heaving slowly as he took a long breath in. He then exhaled in a sighing snort as he set the phone back on the hook, much to Adrien’s relief. <br/><br/><br/>“Thank you.” Adrien breathed with relief. <br/><br/><br/>The man just grunted. <br/><br/><br/>“So…” The boy looked over the collection of superheroes on display, his eyes locking on the Ladybug ones with a smirk as he found a way to lighten the mood. “Hey! You’ve a lot of Ladybug figures! Got any of Chat Noir?” <br/><br/><br/>With a grunt, the Gorilla pulled open a drawer to reveal several Chat Noir figures that had all uniformly had their heads twisted off. <br/><br/><br/>“Eugh…” Adrien grimaced as he beheld the mass-grave of his alter-ego’s decapitated likeness. “Um… you know he didn’t <em> really </em> Cataclysm or kidnap me, right? It was… kind of my idea to run away.” <br/><br/><br/>The man held the boy’s gaze for a long moment before looking down at his broken collectables with a frown. <br/><br/><br/>“It’s okay! I’ve… broken my fair share of things before.” Adrien chuckled as he recalled the many, many Cataclysms he had invoked over his superhero career. “Bit of an expert really! I’ll help you fix them!” <br/><br/><br/>The boy was relieved when the Gorilla finally nodded in acceptance to the offer of help. Adrien knew it would take more than glue or a Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the things he had left broken when he left. <br/><br/><br/>But, this was a good start. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was nighttime when Marinette finally got all the crying out of her system.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Her eyes were red and tender around the edges from the salty tears and a snow-angel of crumpled tissues haloed her body. The overwhelming feeling of being dry and spent wrestled with the morose sense of relief from getting it all out of her system. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>With a heaving sigh, Marinette pushed herself from the bed and made her way down the ladder. As much as she would like nothing more than to just pass out for the rest of the night, she had been putting off a conversation she needed to have for too long. <br/><br/><br/>As much as she hated to admit it, Gabriel had been right. The prosecution was grasping at straws concerning his case. The initial frenzy that had driven the authorities to arrest the fashion mogul-turned-supervillain had since faded and been replaced with the cold realization they couldn’t charge him for anything. <br/><br/><br/>During Hawkmoth’s reign, there had been a policy towards the Akumatized to forgive-and-forget any and all crimes committed during their Akumatization. It simply wasn’t deemed practical nor moral to charge people under the effects of magic. As far as the law was concerned, if you’re under the effects of magic, you get a free pass. <br/><br/><br/>Unfortunately, this was also the defense that Gabriel was pleading. That he had been under the effects of magic during his time as Hawkmoth and as such wasn’t responsible for his actions. And if such a defense stood, the prosecution couldn’t very well hold Gabriel responsible without setting a precedent for every person under the influence of magic to be held responsible for their actions as well. So as far as the law was concerned, Gabriel would get a free pass as well. <br/><br/><br/>That is, unless the prosecution could provide evidence to the claim that he was acting of his own accord without the influence of mind altering magics. Evidence such as the testimony of an accomplice or a clearly established motive. Marinette had to give credit to the prosecution for pushing the upcoming court date as far as they could to allow for investigation. But, after six months with no leads to the identity of Mayura or the possible motive for Gabriel to want the Miraculous, it was starting to look like there was only one avenue left when it came to prosecuting Hawkmoth for his crimes. <br/><br/><br/><em> Clink. </em> <br/><br/><br/><em> Hard to imagine something so light and fragile-looking could have caused so much trouble. </em> Marinette thought as she regarded the object on her desk. Taking a deep breath, she gently touched her fingers to the surface and activated the Miraculous. A shining light issued forth as a kwami materialized before her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Master!” Nooroo quickly bowed his head as the light faded. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hello, Nooroo.” Marinette smiled at the kwami kindly. It pained her to think of the abuse the little deity must have suffered under Gabriel’s control that would leave him seeming so broken. “It’s good to see you.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m glad that it pleases you, master.” Nooroo replied, keeping his head down.<br/><br/><br/>Marinette opened her mouth to say the kwami didn’t need to call her <em> master </em>; but, she realized that might reopen old wounds for the poor, abused deity. And the following conversation was going to be painful enough without opening that can of worms. </p><p><br/><br/>She needed to soften the blow, first. <br/><br/><br/>“So…” The girl pursed her lips, kicking her feet slightly as she tried to make small talk. “How have things been in the Miracle Box?” <br/><br/><br/>It was a simple enough line of conversation and one Marinette had shared with several of the kwamis since becoming Guardian. They spoke of the condition of the Miracle Box, of all the various things she had brought the kwamis and how they were enjoying them and what they might be wishing for. Eventually the conversation turned back towards Nooroo. <br/><br/><br/>“How… How is everyone treating you, Nooroo?” <br/><br/><br/>“They all have been really kind and supportive after everything that’s happened. Even after fighting all those Akumas that I-” <br/><br/><br/>“Nooroo, no one blames you for what Hawkmoth used your powers for.” Marinette assured the little kwami. <br/><br/><br/>“They keep telling me that, but… I keep thinking maybe I could’ve stopped him if I could’ve just gotten through to him better.” <br/><br/><br/>“Nooroo, I-” Marinette extended her hand to comfortingly cup the little kwami, only for Nooroo to shy away from them. “I’ve met Gabriel Agreste. I don’t think anyone could get through to that man.” <br/><br/><br/>Nooroo hiccupped a couple of mauve bubbles, but the girl didn’t notice. <br/><br/><br/>“Nooroo…”  Marinette began, looking at the floor. “Gabriel’s trial is coming up.” <br/><br/><br/>The kwami sunk a little lower in the air at the news. The trial had been the talk of the Miracle Box when Marinette had co-opted Sass and Trixx to help her study and translate the legalese of the casefiles the prosecution had shared with her. They had tried to spare Nooroo from the news, but he knew that things were looking rather bleak. <br/><br/><br/>“The prosecution says unless I can provide evidence that proves Gabriel did what he did knowingly and wasn’t just another victim of Akumatization…” She looked pleadingly at the kwami. “Please, Nooroo! If there’s anything you can tell us… a secret lair, Mayura’s identity… what Gabriel was going to wish for - <em> something </em> !” <br/><br/><br/>“I’m sorry, master. The magic prevents me from betraying the trust of any of my previous holders - even ones whom the Miraculous was never intended for!” <br/><br/><br/>“I know, I just…” Marinette hung her head. “... Nooroo, I’m going to have to tell the court the secrets of the Miraculous or else Gabriel is going to get away with everything he’s done!” <br/><br/><br/>“But, master! You can’t!” <br/><br/><br/>“Nooroo, I-” Marinette swallowed. “I can’t see Gabriel walk away from this. Not after what he’s done to Paris… not after what he’s done to <em> you. </em> Don’t you want to see him put away, Nooroo?” <br/><br/><br/>“If that’s what you want, master.” Nooroo said, resigned. <br/><br/><br/>“Nooroo, that’s not…” Marinette knew she shouldn’t allow herself to get frustrated with the kwami’s submissiveness after all he had been through, but her patience was wearing thin. And it was starting to seem like Nooroo didn’t actually <em> want </em> to help. “Don’t… Don’t you <em> hate </em> him for how he treated you?” <br/><br/><br/>“I…” The kwami looked up at her, his eyes wide and glossy. “I don’t hate anyone, master.” <br/><br/><br/>Marinette was left sputtering. “After everything he’s done? After everything he took?! How? <em> How </em> can you be alright with this?! Don’t you want justice?” <br/><br/><br/>“P-Perhaps he’s suffered enough as it is…” Nooroo stuttered. “With the Miraculous taken from him and-and what happened with his son-” <br/><br/><br/>“THAT’S NOT JUSTICE!” Marinette practically screamed as she slammed her hand to the desk. “Adrien was a <em> person, </em> not a punishment for some- some-” <br/><br/><br/><em> “Marinette, is everything alright up there?!” </em> Mrs. Cheng called from below, disturbed by the noise. <br/><br/><br/>“I’m okay!” Marinette replied, wincing at the realization of how loud she was being. “I just… stubbed my toe!” <br/><br/><br/><em> “Alright, don’t stay up too late!” </em> <br/><br/><br/>“I won’t!” Marinette sighed, her short interaction with her mother quickly cooling her off. She decided that her conversation with Nooroo had gone as far as it would go. <br/><br/><br/>“Nooroo, if Gabriel goes free… even without a Miraculous, he’s dangerous! You know better than any of us what he’s capable of! If he goes free, he’s not going to stop coming after us - and I don’t think it’s going to be in a way we can fight with the Miraculous!” <br/><br/><br/>“But, master. If you reveal the secrets of the Miraculous, then the whole world may come after us!” Nooroo exclaimed, fluttering up before her face. “The Guardians kept it secret for a reason!” <br/><br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Nooroo…” Marinette said, looking away resigned as she held up the Butterfly Pendant and renounced the kwami. <br/><br/><br/>“But, I can’t let him get away with it.” <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you so much for your comments and feedback! And for sticking with this story while I putter around aimlessly, adding to it seemingly at random!</p><p>Stay tuned. Things are about to get interesting as we proceed into Act 3. We're up to Act 3, right? I'm horrible at keeping track.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tea and Turnabouts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for his editing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate Paris.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Félix thought to himself, sipping at his tea as he surveyed the view from his suite at Le Grand Paris. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a stupid city full of stupid people.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was in no way a nationalist. In fact, he had had the same thoughts directed toward London many times. Were he to look down upon the earth from space he would have had similar thoughts towards the planet. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The truth was, Félix simply despised people. People were idiots, he had found. Dumb, pathetic creatures not worth the time of day. That’s what people were.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially whatever moron keeps knocking on a door with a Do Not Disturb sign on it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Félix scowled. Mother was joining the Bourgeois family for breakfast - an event which Félix had skillfully avoided by claiming to be feeling a little under the weather - so he had the room to himself. He had hoped to use the time to read, but-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He now found himself locked in a battle of wills against the persistent solicitor on the other side of the door. He figured he would just ignore it, keep reading and wait for them to go away, but they kept knocking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He considered calling hotel security. But, the head of security had been introduced to them earlier that day and Félix found her to be an insufferably boisterous musclehead. He was in no mood to deal with an idiot like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix had to wonder what kind of complete moron would keep knocking at the door this long. Was it Chloé? No, she would have gotten bored already. Her simpering sidekick? Maybe. The musclehead security lady? Also possible, she seemed like the type of person that didn’t know when to quit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-knock!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whoever it was, curiosity and frustration finally won out as Félix set his tea down and stomped over to the door. Whoever it was he was going to give that idiot a piece of his mind about disturbing his quiet time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-knock-</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix tore open the door before the last knock, glaring at the person across the threshold. If he wasn’t so annoyed at the moment, he would’ve been shocked to see who it was standing on the other side of the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello, Félix.” Adrien said with an easy smile and a wave from the hand that had offended his cousin so with the persistent knocking.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Adrien.” Félix scowled at the other boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. The sappy idiot probably faked his disappearance when he thought everyone hated him. Predictable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you like a hug?” Adrien asked, spreading his arms to embrace his cousin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, he really hasn’t changed one bit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Félix sighed as he begrudgingly spread his arms to accept his cousin’s hug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bring it in-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix found himself gasping breathlessly as all the air was forcefully squeezed from him as his cousin gave him a crushing bear hug, lifting him up off the ground with unnatural strength.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Apparently, I’m really good at them.” Adrien remarked as he continued to squeeze the very breath out of his cousin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The last conscious thought Félix managed before he blacked out was the simple reaffirmation of his previous decision.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate Paris.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Butler Jean had witnessed a lot of strange things during his employment at Le Grand Paris: Rockstars with pet crocodiles, superhero showdowns and the mayor’s supposedly teenage daughter dressing up with her friend and playing make-believe like a child. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>None of these things particularly shocked the man quite as much as seeing a disheveled woman burst out of Miss Sancoeur’s room like a panicked animal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was even more shocking to realize that this deranged-looking woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss Sancoeur.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Swallowing whatever sense of self-preservation he had in favor of fulfilling his duty, Butler Jean stepped forward and cleared his throat, “Mademoiselle Sancoeur?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie’s eyes snapped to Jean with a look that reminded the butler of a cornered mouse: terrified, yet ready to fight. And knowing how the woman could wield purse strings like garrote wire, Jean was quickly re-evaluating his decision to so foolishly approach the clearly disturbed woman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jean! Have you seen-” Nathalie’s voice died in her throat as she clenched tighter at the piece of paper clutched in her fist. “N-Nevermind! Forget I said anything!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is Mademoiselle feeling quite well?” The butler dared to inquire only to be immediately shot down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’M FINE!” Nathalie barked, eye twitching as she glowered at the man for a moment before regaining her composure somewhat as she started to walk away. “... I’m fine, Jean. That will be all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jean knew he was tempting fate by saying anything further, but he would be remiss in his duty as a butler if he didn’t mention it. “Ahem. P-Perhaps Mademoiselle would like to take a moment to freshen up?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nathalie halted midstep to look down at herself. Jean could have sworn he saw a flustered blush appear upon the woman’s face as she came to the realization that she was indeed looking like a hot mess. Her clothes were crumbled, her makeup was smeared and her hair was down and unbrushed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uttering a quick thank you, Nathalie retreated back into her suite with a slam of the door and Butler Jean breathed a sigh of relief before quickly scurrying off to prepare the clearly flustered woman her coffee.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And perhaps a sedative.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix was vaguely aware of the sound of a voice gracing his eardrums as he started to regain consciousness, but for the life of him he couldn’t register a word of it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a groggy groan, he attempted to bring his hand to his face only to find his arms and legs bound to a chair he had been set in. “What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a look of panic, Félix’ eyes shot open and locked onto the familiar face of his cousin staring down at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... how do you make your hair do that?” Adrien inquired as he made sweeping back motions over his scalp. “I need to get the look right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? You’ve never used pomade before? Did you always have someone else style your hair for you, you doofus?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It’s-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you.’ Adrien remarked, breaking eye contact as he stepped back to the vanity and grabbed the pomade.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix shook his head, assuming he must have just spoken out loud. Shaking off the rest of his daze, he quickly ascertained his situation. He was in his hotel room tied to a chair. His captor was his cousin who had gone missing over half a year ago without a trace and who seemed to now be wearing one of Félix’ good suits and styling his hair in the same fashion at the vanity.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I get that turnabout is fair play and all, Adrien.” Adrien seemed to wince at the mention of his name, but Félix continued. “But was knocking me out really necessary?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh… I’m so sorry, but…” Adrien turned to address his cousin with a look like he had bad news to break before their eyes met and the captor’s face melted into a look of relief and surprised bemusement. “Oh! That was sarcasm! You don’t actually care that Adrien’s gone! Well, that makes things easier.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix scrutinized the boy in front of him. “If Adrien’s gone, who am I talking to?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know… I don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a name. I mean, she called me Adrien…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </em>
  <span> tapped his chin with the comb. “But, I’m not Adrien. I’m a Sentimonster.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A Sentimonster?” Félix raised an eyebrow at that. “Aren’t Sentimonsters supposed to be - you know - </span>
  <em>
    <span>monstrous?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly turned his head towards the other boy, his face blank save for his wide eyes. Wide and unblinking, like a dead fish. “... </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to be monstrous?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix recoiled at the look the creature with his cousin’s face was giving him, and the way it was holding that comb very much like a knife had him swallowing a lump in his throat. “... No. No, you’re fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The creature perked up immediately with a smile. “Great! Now, a name. A name. Sentimonster Adrien. Adrimonster? Sentien?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sentrien sounds better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Félix thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But, let him pick something stupid-</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re right. Sentrien </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound better.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sentrien</span>
  </em>
  <span> remarked waving the comb around absentmindedly like a conductor’s baton. “Kind of sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sentry</span>
  </em>
  <span> which is kind of what I am, if you think about it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Did I say that outloud?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you didn’t.” Sentrien said, turning his focus back to the vanity as he continued to fix his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, that’s unnerving.” Félix blinked as a thought occurred to him. “Wait… if you’re a Sentimonster of Adrien, why are you dressing up as me? Wouldn’t it have been easier just to make you a Sentimonster of me, instead?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know, it probably would have been.” Sentrien remarked, carefully applying another touch of pomade to his hair. “But, then my name would’ve been something like Félimonster or Sentilix. And those just sound silly.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix managed to keep his thought to himself on the matter as Sentrien finished up his hair. The boy was sure that the creature was reading his mind somehow and that unnerved him to no end. After all, you can’t outsmart someone if they know what you’re thinking, and being able to mentally outmaneuver his opponent had been Félix’ bread and butter up to this point.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There we go!” Sentrien took a step back from the mirror to admire his work. With a satisfied grunt, he grabbed what looked like a kind of fan-shaped brooch and a photo and stuffed them in his coat pocket before plucking another brooch from the vanity and showing it to Félix. “Recognize this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But, that’s…” Félix did indeed recognize the brooch. His fascination with magic tricks and the possibility of </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic had led him to obsessively research all he could on the subject of the Miraculous jewels. And right now he was face to face with the Butterfly Miraculous that his uncle had used to terrorize the city of Paris during his reign as Hawkmoth. “... how did you get that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good question.” Sentrien smiled, looking over the brooch before looking Félix in the eye. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> I get this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix quickly ran his mind through every possible scenario he could think of. Did he ambush Ladybug? Did he discover her secret lair? How could he possibly have gotten his hands on his uncle’s Miraculous?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... You had a plan to get this for yourself, didn’t you?” Sentrien remarked, moving a bit closer until he was practically nose-to-nose with the boy. “You’re the clever one, right? And today was the day Ladybug was going to turn over this brooch as evidence…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> used some of his mother’s connections to find out that little piece of information.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“After all… magic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic.” Sentrien continued to stare into the boy's eyes unblinkingly. “It’s almost too good to pass up. You must have had some plans, some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantasy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of stealing this for yourself from evidence, today.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Félix did have plans. Good plans. Ambitious, convoluted plans, but good plans to swipe that right out from under the noses of the Parisian authorities. But, he had deemed them all either too risky or too outlandish for him to attempt. They were pipe dreams, but in the end, if he had to pull off one of them, the one he would have to pick was-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sentrien’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a good plan.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait…” Cold realization spread through Félix’ body as the creature smirked and leaned back. “You just-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She was right. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the clever one.” Sentrien flipped the brooch around and Félix could just barely make out the words etched into the back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Made in China.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You son of a-” Félix found himself censored as the creature gagged him with an apple from one of the decorative bowls of wax fruit before tightening a belt around his head to keep it in place. “Mmph!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Apple a day keeps Félix at bay.” Sentrien quipped with a smile before folding his hands behind his back, affixing a scowl upon his face and adding some disdain to his voice. “Be a good boy for once in your life and stay here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmph!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uncanny, right?” Sentrien smiled, as he dragged Félix’ chair into the closet. “Pretending to be you is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>breeze!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmph-MMPH!” Félix struggled in vain against his bindings as the creature stepped out of the closet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, and don’t worry…” Sentrien shot the boy a saccharine smile as he slowly closed the closet door on him, “... she won’t even know you’re missing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Trapped alone in the dark of his hotel closet with a monstrous doppelganger coming to his mother’s side with the intent to steal a Miraculous and possibly frame him for it, Félix could only come to one conclusion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> hate Paris.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A very special thanks to all those who leaves me that manna which sustains me in the form of feedback comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Snapshots and Sticky Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for editing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since the night Chat had allegedly Cataclysmed the Agreste Mansion and disappeared, Ladybug had worked alone. As Guardian, the loss of one of the most powerful Miraculous weighed heavily on her. And as Ladybug, the betrayal from her most trusted friend broke her heart. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The possibility of losing another Miraculous, of being betrayed by another friend, absolutely terrified her. And so Ladybug had flown solo ever since her Chat had left.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>However, as she approached the crowd at the courthouse, barely restrained by the police line, she suddenly wished she had recruited the entire squad of Miraculous Heroes to watch her back as she prepared to submit the Miraculous that had started this all to evidence.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her stomach bottomed out as she landed at the end of procession to get in. Should she have swung to the front and cut in there? Was that allowed? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> carrying an important piece of evidence-slash-object of godlike power on her, after all.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>However, such thoughts were quickly drowned out by the roaring of the crowd. Protests had gathered from both extremes of the spectrum; one side calling for Gabriel Agreste’s head for his time as Hawkmoth and the other calling for Ladybug’s for overstepping due process and causing the economic mess they were in now. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But, neither side was as vicious as the press pool, hounding her with questions and the flashing of cameras from the second she had landed.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snap-snap-snap!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladybug! Ladybug! Is that Hawkmoth’s Miraculous?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Snap-snap-snap!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladybug! Where’s Chat Noir right now?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Snap-snap-snap!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladybug! Why haven’t you defeated Mayura, yet?!””</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Snap-snap-snap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladybug! How would you describe your perfect Sunday?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Snap-snap-snap!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladybug! What happened to Adrien Agreste?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snap-snap-snap-snap-snap-snap!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>The flashes were blinding at this point. Spot danced before Ladybug’s eyes as she stumbled back, hand raised to block the relentless flashing as she silently thought to herself: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish Chat was here, he’d know how to take care of the press-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No! Bad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaking her head in frustration, she soldiered on alone as she had done for the past half a year without her partner - for the next few steps before she tripped on the air and ended up on the ground in a full scorpion pose. The snapping of the cameras intensified to immortalize her humiliating moment for future generations.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably would’ve caught me before- STOP!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She swore at herself as she pushed her face up from the ground with a groan, blowing her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That could’ve gone better. Wait, where’s- Oh, no-no-no-no-no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Panic gripped her heart as she realized she had dropped the box containing the Miraculous. She scrambled along the ground, frantically searching as she cursed her eternal clumsiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You had one job! ONE JOB! This is a disaster!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Here. You dropped this.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief as the box entered her peripheral vision. Reaching for it, she muttered a thanks to her savior only to freeze as she made eye contact with them.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Adrien?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her thoughts ran a mile a minute as she sat there like a deer in the headlights just staring into those familiar green eyes she could spend hours lost in. That soft smile that warmed her heart like a toasty fireplace on a winter’s night. That neatly slicked-back hair that- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it’s Felix. Ew.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As if suddenly remembering himself, the boy’s face turned hard and cruel. “Try not to be such a klutz, next time.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Felix let the box drop rather carelessly from his fingers causing the superheroine to frantically scramble to catch it.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks, Felix.” Ladybug grumbled as the boy rejoined the procession to the courthouse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surprised you didn’t just keep it-</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She went stock-still for a moment before cracking open the hexagonal box just enough to peak at the Butterfly Miraculous inside. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw it was safe and sound inside.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I was wrong about Felix.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had to admit to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, he’s still pushy and probably needs another punch in the face. But, at least he had enough good sense not to swipe the Miraculous. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing we need now is someone with sticky fingers.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien was tired of having sticky fingers.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was true that he made a promise to help his former-bodyguard-turned-taxi-driver repair the figures the simiesque man had broken in his fit of rage. But, the boy honestly believed that it wouldn’t take this long! The glue they had, despite marketing itself as fast-drying, was anything but and the long silence between boy and ape-man was anything but comfortable as they held the severed heads of the statues against their respective stumps.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien had thought they could use the time to rekindle what friendship and mutual respect they had before he had left; but, he forgot the one, crucial flaw in his reasoning.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Gorilla never spoke.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien tried to carry on a one-sided conversation as best he could, trying to avoid any subjects that might be a bit touchy. But, it was hard to keep a conversation going when the other participant could only grunt in reply.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>So, sitting in silence with an ape-like man at a kitchen table covered in newspaper, trying desperately to will the glue to dry faster was how Adrien was spending his afternoon. At least he had the T.V. in the background to keep him company.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course, the T.V. was currently providing live coverage of the courthouse as new evidence was being presented in the Hawkmoth trial. So, that was rather awkward. Were it not for the glue on his hands and the fact that the television could only get the one station, Adrien would’ve changed the channel already. But, he was stuck holding the broken statue together until the glue finally decided to dry, so he just tuned out the specifics from the television and focused instead on reading the newspaper covering the table.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The fact that it was in German and upside down made it a challenge. But, at least it was somewhat stimulating.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was halfway through reading: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Verbrecher von Katze angegriffen </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he spied the familiar red and black of his beloved’s form upon the television, just in time to receive a hot flash of anger and disappointment as he witnessed his cousin’s rather rude interaction with the love of his life.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>He really hasn’t changed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien sighed at his cousin's antics. He had hoped that Felix would’ve turned over a new leaf after the debacle of his last visit. But, it seemed as though he had yet to learn his lesson. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How would he like it if someone stole his clothes and…</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey… would it be alright if we stopped by Le Grand Paris?” Adrien inquired of the siminsque man across the table.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Gorilla merely looked back with a furrowed brow and an inquisitive grunt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t take long! I just need to sneak in, break into my cousin’s room, take a shower, steal a clean set of clothes and- Wow, that sounded a lot less illegal in my head.” Adrien admitted as he began to realize that maybe spending six months as a vagrant vigilante might’ve distorted his perspective on what constitutes a crime.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The enormous man just grunted in response, turning his attention back to the statue in his hands. Carefully and ever-so-slowly releasing his hold and watching with wide, hopeful eyes as the glue held.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For about a moment before the statue’s head sloshed right off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Frowning and huffing with annoyance, the Gorilla seemed to grasp the futility of trying to repair the statues using glue he bought from a Euro-store. Looking back up at the boy across the table, he reconsidered the request he was just given and realized something: if he drove Adrien to Le Grand Paris, the boy was probably going to get himself caught.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All things considered, Adrien being caught sneaking into the Le Grand Paris would probably be the best thing for the stubborn boy. Pretty much everyone who cared about the boy and had the means to take care of him either lived or was staying at the hotel. And on the slim, slim chance that he managed to slip past the increased security, break into a secure hotel room, take a shower and steal a set of clean clothes, and then leave without getting caught - well, at least he would smell better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a nod of determination, the Gorilla grabbed his keys.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a special thanks to all those who leave such wonderful comments on these things for me to look back on and say: "Oh, shoot! People actually CARE about this story?! Dangit-dangit-dangit! Alright, next chapteeeeer..."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pleas and Plexiglass.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for editing this mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>miscalculation?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gabriel inhaled sharply through his nostrils, a frown spread across his face as though he had just smelled something foul. “Let me see if I understand this…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nathalie felt very small on the other side of the plexiglass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You delved so deeply into Ladybug’s emotions that it compromised your own…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She had, of course, conducted as thorough of an investigation as she could when she woke up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... and in that compromised state, you created a Sentimonster…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>However, when she had overseen the security upgrades to the hotel, she had deliberately left several blind spots to exploit for her own criminal ambitions.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... a Sentimonster of such cunning and intellect that it managed to steal, not only its own Amok, but your Miraculous, as well!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Sentimonster seemed to have used the same blindspots to escape the hotel undetected. With no leads on her rogue creation, and during what was a crucial point for their plans, Nathalie had no choice but to make a mad-dash to the courthouse to inform Gabriel of the unexpected developments.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes. I would say that was quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>miscalculation!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel spat before taking another deep inhale and regaining his composure. “But… all this is forgivable.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Speaking of unexpected developments, Nathalie was a bit taken aback as her former employer suddenly hit the breaks on the scolding. Was she hearing him right? Forgivable?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“After all, we’ve experienced a fair share of setbacks from my own miscalculations in the past.” He said, lifting his hands up to show off the shackles binding him in place. “After all, I wouldn’t be here were it not for my own miscalculations.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was something that put Nathalie on edge about this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can forgive such an error, Nathalie.” Gabriel proclaimed, tilting his head back so that his features were displayed in an almost saintly light.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>“Gabriel, I-” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“But, you made a Sentimonster-” His face darkened as his saintly visage slipped into a seething glare. “-of my son! </span><b>MY SON! </b><span>You had no </span><em><span>right! </span></em><b>NO </b><b><em>RIGHT!</em></b> <span>To bring a monster with his face into being!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Nathalie could do little more than sit there as Gabriel howled with rage. He was right, after all. Everything that had happened up to this point had been her fault. All the what-ifs and what could-have-beens kept piling on as the man she admired chewed her out for her failures. What if she hadn’t been peering so deeply into Ladybug’s emotions? What if she hadn’t let her own emotions run rampant? What if she never created the Sentimonster?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>What if I had let Amelie take custody? What if I had been there when Adrien needed me? What if… I was never left in charge of him?</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Nathalie’s breath stopped as a realization hit her. Slowly lifting her chin, she took a long glance and the man on the other side of the plexiglass. This man she had so worshipped. This man who she had so devoted herself to. This man to whom she had sold her soul off to for </span><em><span>his </span></em><span>benefit.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The man who had gotten caught and still saw fit to lecture </span><em><span>her.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“-and furthermore- Wait, what are you doing?” Gabriel’s tirade was interrupted as Nathalie abruptly rose from her chair and strode towards the door. “Where are you going?! Nathalie!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Her hand settled the door handle.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“... Nathalie?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She shot an icy look over her shoulder at the man behind the plexiglass as she opened the door. The kind of look she only ever gave those who had dared scorn - or worse - pity her.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel looked very small on the other side of the plexiglass.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“That’s Miss Sancoeur, to you.” Nathalie said, crossing the threshold and leaving a stunned and confused former supervillain in her wake.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>She didn’t need Gabriel’s approval for her actions and she didn’t need his chiding. It was Gabriel’s incompetence that had led him to repetitively send Akumas out only to be thwarted by teenage superheroes. It was Gabriel’s incompetence that had led to his capture and exposure in front of all of Paris. And it was Gabriel’s incompetence that led his empire to crumble in the wake of his arrest.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>When Gabriel was busy sending out his Akuma du jour, she was the one holding his empire together. When Gabriel got caught, she was the one who managed to salvage his assets with contingency plans. And when Gabriel’s empire crumbled, she was the one to build a new one out of the wreckage.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And she would be the one to bring Adrien back.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>For all the superpowered hijinks and magical mishaps that occurred in Paris, it was the economic downturn from Hawkmoth’s unveiling that caused lasting damage. And therein lay the lesson. Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure couldn’t affect the simple, human power of money and influence; both of which Nathalie had accumulated in spades over the last six months.</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Having a private security firm armed with anti-Miraculous weaponry on speed-dial didn’t hurt her chances, either.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Miraculous of the Peacock or no, Nathalie still had everything she needed to ambush and subdue the two heroes. Nothing had changed, apart from one less person allowed to call her-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nathalie! What a surprise to see you here!” Amelie proclaimed, arms spread as if to embrace an old friend as she approached.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Amelie.” Nathalie managed to stop the other woman’s advance with the icy glare she usually reserved for those she found particularly pitiful or oncoming crocodilians.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly staggered by the other woman’s glower, Amelie clasped her hands together and covered her discomfort with a laugh. “Whatever brings you to the courthouse today? I wouldn’t think that you would want any further association with your former employer - I, of course, still have matters to settle with the infamous Hawkmoth-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then don’t let me keep you.” Nathalie cut the other woman off as she pushed past her, taking a moment to cast a glare at Amelie’s spoiled brat of a son as she strode off, thinking some rather unpleasant thoughts about him, his mother and his uncle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Huh… that’s interesting.” Felix remarked as the particularly agitated Nathalie stormed out of earshot.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Trouble in paradise, I suppose.” Amelie mused, checking her composure in her compact before sighing, “This could mean that Gabriel is feeling less receptive-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about it, mother.” Felix remarked with a reassuring smile. “Besides, I’m quite eager to have a bit of a chat with uncle, now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel considered himself a mastermind when it came to manipulation. One doesn’t rise to the top of the fashion industry on artistic talent alone, oh no. It took a certain amount of cunning to succeed in that cutthroat business. Cunning and a level head prevailed when it came to exploiting the mental weaknesses of others to achieve personal success.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He supposed his lack of a cool head was what had been the problem. But, he had never needed to employ any of his manipulation techniques with Nathalie. Nathalie was loyal.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Was she loyal, though? She had clearly defied him when she had created that Sentimonster. And then to just storm out when he was reprimanding her - just who did she think she was?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Gabriel? Gabriel!” Amelie huffed, trying to get the man’s attention from the other side of the plexiglass. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>And just who does Amelie think </span></em><span>she</span><em><span> is?</span></em><span> Gabriel mentally spat as he turned his attention back to his visitors. </span><em><span>She and that thieving vulture of a son of hers.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“This really has gone on for far too long, Gabriel.” Amelie continued, trying to keep control of a conversation Gabriel had yet to actually take part in. “Where is Emilie? After everything that’s happened - everything you’ve put our family through - we deserve an answer!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel remained silent. He knew where Emilie was, of course. Though his arrest had made it necessary to relocate the stasis pod to remove evidence of any premeditation he had as Hawkmoth, Nathalie had kept him constantly well-informed on his wife’s condition and location since his incarceration.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Though, he did have some concerns now pertaining to Emilie’s care given how Nathalie had just stormed out. A brief shot of panic did flow through him as he considered the possibility that his former assistant might just disconnect his wife’s life-support. </span><em><span>Nathalie… knows better than to do anything so rash.</span></em><span> He hoped.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Gabriel…” Amelie tried to grab his attention. “... you </span><em><span>owe</span></em><span> us an answer.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh, I </span><em><span>owe</span></em><span> you, do I?” Gabriel straightened up in his seat, looking down upon the Graham de Vanilys across from him. “And just </span><em><span>what</span></em><span> do I owe you for? The way you failed to come to my defense when these allegations came out? The way you grubbed for custody of my son in the midst of our crisis? Or perhaps you’re talking about the debt I owe you for the time you and your son came into </span><em><span>my house</span></em><span> and stole the wedding band off of my finger </span><em><span>on the anniversary of my wife’s disappearance?</span></em><span> Oh, however shall I repay these arduous debts I’ve incurred from you and your family?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Amelie let loose a slight huff as she was stonewalled. Before she could decide between replying with righteous indignation or a mournful plea for sympathy, Felix interrupted her. “Mother, I think it might be best if I had a word with Uncle Gabriel alone.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Felix, dear-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It’s alright, mom.” He smiled, rapping a knuckle on the plexiglass. “He’s not going to get me through the plexiglass. Please, take a break. You look tired.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel pinched his brow with a sigh as he watched the two interact. It was tag-team tediousness, it would seem. He decided he would shut the boy down right off the bat as Amelie left the room. “If you think I’m going to suddenly reveal the location of my missing wife just because a </span><em><span>child</span></em><span> is asking me, you’re sorely mistaken-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hidden in the sub-level of 429 Rue Tomé.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>And just like that, Gabriel felt his heart quickly and mercilessly descend into the pit of his stomach. Unable to school his features, he stared wide-eyed, mouth agape as the boy slowly turned back around to face him.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>H-How could he possibly-</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh, you’re right. Felix </span><em><span>wouldn’t</span></em><span> know that!” The boy sighed, setting a hand to his head. “It’s so hard to know who knows what with you humans.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“... You’re the Sentimonster, aren’t you?” Gabriel found himself only slightly relieved by this revelation.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh!” </span><em><span>Felix</span></em><span> tapped his nose, “Spot on! You </span><em><span>are</span></em><span> clever! No wonder she likes you- Well, </span><em><span>liked</span></em><span> I guess. Didn’t seem too fond of you when we passed her in the hall, though.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel could feel his temper flare up. “If she thinks- if </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> think that you can replace </span><em><span>my son-”</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Replace Adrien?” Sentrien burst out in a laugh that was unnervingly innocent. “Oh, no. I know I can’t replace Adrien. Nathalie would know the difference, after all.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span> “As would I. You’re a poor imitation of the real thing.” Gabriel scowled at the creature. “Your very existence offends me.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“My existence, huh?” Sentrien just smiled back with a pleasant smile. “You know what my existence is, Gabriel?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“A mistake.” The man quipped.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Again, the creature replied with that unnervingly innocent laugh. “You see… my existence is that of Nathalie's memories of Adrien. Of this adorable, innocent, self-sacrificing boy who wanted nothing more than to make his absent parents happy…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel bristled at the accusation.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“... of course, being a sentimonster, technically my only parent is Nathalie. So it’s her happiness I’m interested in. It’s my purpose. And for a brief, fleeting moment when I was born into this world, I fulfilled that purpose. And it was… oh…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel made a face as the creature hugged itself with a satisfied smile on its face.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“My existence in that brief moment was bliss! But… then she realized I… wasn’t the real thing. Just a monster with the boy’s face. And instead of causing that great, warming joy in her… I just made her so, so sad…” Sentrien smiled at Gabriel, his head slightly tilted. “You know what my existence is, Gabriel?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The man was almost afraid to ask, “What?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b><em>CRACK!</em></b> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>In the blink of an eye, Sentrien was at the plexiglass with such force that it caused radial fractures through the acrylic plastic. Gabriel leapt back as far as his chains would allow, looking with terror at the wide-eyes and stretched grin that didn’t seem to quite fit on the creature’s face as it stared at him through the mangled shards.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b><em>“AGO-O-ONY!”</em></b><span> Sentrien growled, slowly sinking back down to his chair as his fingernails left scratches upon the plexiglass. “Not only do I fail to fulfill my purpose… but, just by virtue of existing, I cause pain to the one person I never wanted to cause pain to.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat as he regained his composure before what was turning out to be a rather volatile creature. He suspected that this being could sense fear, so he put on a brave face. “Then… why didn’t you let her </span><em><span>dismiss</span></em><span> you?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You </span><em><span>would</span></em><span> ask that.” Sentrien sighed, “You know, for a mastermind of manipulation, you’re </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> bad at reading people.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“And…” Gabriel cleared his throat, a little more confident now that it seemed the creature had calmed down. “... why do you say that?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Because the first thing Nathalie did when I was created?” Sentrien wrapped his arms around himself, “Was to give me the hug she wished she had given Adrien the night he disappeared.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Gabriel looked at the creature dumbfounded.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oooh! You were under the impression that her actions were entirely influenced by the emotions Ladybug felt!” Sentrien chuckled in realization, “You had no idea how much she actually cared about Adrien, did you?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ahem, yes.” Gabriel started to feel rather uncomfortable at this little tidbit. “Adrien was beloved by a lot of people. A part of being a celebrity-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You know, when I took the Peacock Miraculous and ran I did so with a plan…” Sentrien interrupted, as Gabriel tried to dismiss Nathalie’s feelings. “... I was going to try and solve Nathalie’s problems. Starting with the Butterfly Miraculous. And let me tell you, Felix had this really clever scheme for how to do it, too! It would’ve started with talking to one of the guards about Niagara Falls until they </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> had to go to the bathroom, then it’d end with me making my escape in one of those hollow cakes - which reminds me, I should probably cancel my order at that bakery. I mean, those people are nice and all, but it’d probably raised complications, considering their daughter is La-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Get </span></em><span>to the</span><em><span> point.</span></em><span>” Volatile Sentimonster or not, Gabriel was growing tired of the creature’s babbling.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Right, the point is… I was going to help you, Gabriel. I really was. I needed to do </span><em><span>something</span></em><span> to see Nathalie happy again. So I could feel the warmth of her smile one last time before-” Sentrien snapped his fingers. “I’m </span><em><span>dismissed.</span></em><span> End on a high note, right?”</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But, you ruined that plan.” Sentrien glared at the man behind the fracture plexiglass and Gabriel swore the creature intended to break through it to throttle him. Fortunately, Sentrien seemed to perk up. “So, I’ll just have to do something even better!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... And that would be?” Gabriel still wasn’t prepared to rule out the throttling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bringing back the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien, of course!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But, for that you would need-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous?” Sentrien once again let out that unnervingly innocent-sounding laugh. “You just read my mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that very special thanks to everyone who leave comments and reviews on these things. Letting me know how much you like and are engaged with this story gives me the strength to continue writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sneaking and Sandwiches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for sticking around to edit these messes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who throws away a perfectly good motorcycle helmet?” Adrien muttered to himself as he made his way into the lobby of Le Grand Paris Hotel.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Pfft! Forget that!” Plagg remarked, peeking up from the pizza box Adrien was “delivering” to the Graham de Vanily suite. “Who throws away a perfectly good mustache is what I wanna know!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The boy could only shrug. Infiltrating the hotel was proving to be easier than he thought. All he had to do was rummage around through the dumpster out back for a few items (helmet, poncho, mustache and pizza box) to cobble together a disguise to get past the doorman. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped Adrien as he took a moment to look around the lobby. He had a lot of memories here. Akuma fights, hanging out with Chloe at the reception desk, that slow-dance with Marinette - all came rushing back to the boy so fast that he didn’t even notice the towering, muscle-bound lady stepping in front of him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hold up there, Thincrust!” The amazon in the sharp suit scoffed, holding out her hand. “Gonna need to see some I.D. before you go any further. Cough it up!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The boy paled immediately as he stared up at the woman, whom he had a rather vivid memory of fighting when she possessed several more arms. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alya’s big sister Nora? What’s she doing here- Oh, security. Wait, security?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien felt a pit in his stomach, suddenly feeling really, really small in front of the towering woman. He quickly thought over his options. He doubted he could charm his way through this one, he also doubted he could outrun Nora in his civilian form, and he definitely couldn’t fight his way out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“O-Oh! I.D’a? I had’a no idea!” Adrien replied, throwing on a quick - if offensive - Italian accent as he patted himself down to buy time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Agreste! Think!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C’mon, Pizza-pie! Ain’t got all day!” Nora barked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A-yes, yes, it’sa just-” And just like that, Adrien spied an opportunity just crawling along behind the strongwoman. “Mama Mia! Is’a that’a CROCODILE?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Nora whirled around to find Jagged Stone’s crocodile loose in the lobby, once again. “Fang! You walking suitcase! Get back here!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As the kickboxing amazon ran off to wrestle with the domesticated crocodilian, Adrien took the opportunity to quickly slip away into the elevator, hammering the button as the doors closed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Whew! That was a close one, huh?” Plagg remarked, peeking up from his cardboard hiding place as he nibbled on a piece of galvanized cheese he had scraped off the bottom of the box.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re telling me…” The boy sighed as he slouched against the side of the elevator as they ascended the floors. “We should be fine, now. As long as there aren’t anymore surpr-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ding!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The doors slid open.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-ises.” Adrien felt several parts of his body clench at once as he suddenly found himself face-to-face with his childhood friend: Chloe. Along with her ever-faithful sidekick, Sabrina. She was staring at her nails at the moment, but he was sure as soon as she looked up, it was over.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The blonde took one step onto the elevator before quickly leaping back, “Ew! What is that SMELL?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ugh! I think it’s coming from the pizza guy!” The redhead exclaimed, pointing accusingly towards Adrien.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This exclamation managed to jar Adrien out of his shock as he remembered a few crucial facts: one, everyone still thought he was dead, two, he was in disguise, and three, he stunk to high-heaven.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s-” The boy cleared his throat, quickly throwing his semi-offensive accent back on, complete with every hand gesture he had witnessed during his time in Italy. “It’sa me family pizzeria’sa famous’a Camembert Pizza! Would’a either’a you bambinas like’a a slice?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ew! NO!” Chloe continued to recoil, “Hit the close door button, Sabrina!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you make’a me so sad!” Adrien mock-wept as Sabrina held her breath to lean in and slam her hand on the close-door button before leaping back. “Ah, well! That’sa amore! Ciao, bellas!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Whew!” The boy collapsed in a sigh as soon as the doors closed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey…” Plagg squinted at Adrien as he peeked his head out of the box and stuck a nub out accusingly at the boy. “After this is over… Camembert pizza! We’re gonna make it happen!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The rest of the journey to the Graham de Vanily’s suite went without a hitch, aside from offending some passerby’s with the smell of the “Camember Pizza”. Adrien was looking forward to washing the garbage stink off of himself as he shucked off his disguise after Plagg managed to bypass the lock on the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good job, buddy! Felix and Aunt Amelie should still be out, but let’s try and be quiet as we- Pfft! Plagg! This is serious! Take that off!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Spoilsport.” The kwami remarked, taking off the mustache the boy had discarded.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s find some clean clothes.” Adrien set to work digging through his cousin’s belongings for something decent to wear.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Meanwhile, Plagg took in the surroundings with an impressed whistle, “Wow! This is a nice room! Much nicer than the big guy’s dump! Hey, think anyone would be the wiser if you traded places with that jerk cousin of yours for a while?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Felix would know, Plagg. Taking some clean clothes is one thing, but identity theft is another.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Turnabout is fair play, all I’m saying…” The kwami remarked as he phased through the closet door for a moment before quickly leaping back like a cat facing a cucumber. “Adrien…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, Plagg?” The boy replied, opening up another drawer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Adrien, I… I think your cousin is in the closet.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien was quiet for a moment before he looked at his kwami with a look of mild disappointment. “Gee, Plagg… I really think that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> business, don’t you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Felix could hear muffled voices outside the closet door. Under normal circumstances - normal as relative to being tied up in your own hotel room closet - one would be driven to make all manner of noise and ruckus in order to draw attention to one’s predicament in order to secure some form of rescue.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>However, Felix erred on the side of caution. The person behind the door could be his captor, or someone looking to rob his hotel room. Best case scenario, it was the cleaning staff. So he remained quiet and listened for the time being.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The voices seemed to argue for a moment before one of them shouted and a flash of green could be seen shining from under the door, which opened a moment later to reveal a rather surprised looking Chat Noir.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he meant!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmph!” Felix felt rather uncomfortable with this new development for a number of reasons. For one, he and Chat Noir had not met or interacted on the most agreeable of terms in the past. For two, there was the very real possibility that the AWOL superhero was responsible for his twin cousin’s disappearance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And for three, being tied up and bound with a makeshift ballgag while facing someone dressed in a leather catsuit is a position that would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> people uncomfortable.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luckily, Felix was not gagged for much longer, as Chat Noir undid the belt around the boy’s head, allowing him to spit out the piece of wax fruit that had already lost its flavor. “Bleh! Ugh! The aftertaste!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, uh… Chat scratched at the back of his head. “... was this like, a magic trick gone wrong or…?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Would you believe…” Felix took a moment to flex his sore jaw. “...that it was my long-lost cousin Adrien that did this to me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” Chat shook his head, not skipping a beat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, well… I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would know.” Felix took note of the guilty cough the black-clad superhero made. “Well, it certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him! Said he was a Sentimonster-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Chat grabbed Felix by the shoulders, “You’re telling me there’s an Adrimonster on the loose?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We settled on the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sentrien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually. Can you untie me, now?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What else can you tell me about Sentrien?” Chat asked as he slipped behind the bound boy and started fiddling with the ropes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, he was strong. Managed to catch me by surprise when I answered the door.” Felix fidgeted in his seat, neglecting to disclose the part where he dropped his guard for a hug. “And it seemed as though he was able to read my mind.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So there’s a mind-reading strongman on the loose.” Chat sighed, “Perfect.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It seemed like he needed to look into my eyes to do it, though.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay, I can work with that…” Chat mused, “Wait, if you’re here, then…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, Sentrien is out there pretending to be me.” Felix struggled against his bindings a bit harder. “From what I gathered, he has plans to steal my uncle’s Miraculous - are you almost done back there - Hey! Where are you going?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chat wandered away from Felix in a daze. If what his twin cousin said was true, and given the interaction he had seen on the news, Ladybug and the Butterfly Miraculous were in serious danger. “I have to go!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What- Hey! Wait! Untie me first!” Felix angrily protested, thrashing back and forth in his chair as Chat fled, only to end up throwing himself off balance. “Whoa-wait-WAH!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And so, Felix found himself face-first on the floor, a single thought permeating past the pain in his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really, really hate Paris.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adrien had insisted on being dropped off on the block across the street from the hotel. Much as the Gorilla would’ve liked to drive right up to the front door and boot the boy into the awaiting arms of his family, former carekeeper or childhood friend and drive off, he was familiar with how slippery the boy could be. So, he figured it was best to let the kid try and sneak into the secure hotel and get himself caught in an inescapable position.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But, on the off-chance the kid did get out… well, he was giving the boy until he finished off his lunch until he drove off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mow!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course, the kid had left his cat in the car. The hulking man was a bit unnerved by the way the feline seemed to be staring at him in an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>judgmental </span>
  </em>
  <span>manner, so he ate a bit slower than usual. He owed the kid that much, at least. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Giving another, deliberately slow bite of his sandwich as he stared the cat down, he noticed the creature’s attention suddenly diverted towards the rooftops. Before he could spy what the cat was looking at, the creature let out a meow and leapt out the window he had left rolled down to try and air out Adrien’s eau de dumpster.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, the former bodyguard exited the taxi and set off down the alleyway the cat had taken off down. Kid would probably be upset if his cat ran away, after all.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Holding his sandwich between his teeth, he leaned down to scoop up the flighty feline, standing up just in time to catch sight of the leather-bound Chat Noir landing in the alley-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Claws in!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-only for the AWOL hero to turn back into the kid in a flash of green light, along with some kind of black blob floating next to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it have been quicker just to get to the courthouse as Chat Noir?” The vaguely cat-shaped blob remarked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, and probably cause the kind of distraction that would let the sentimonster get away!” The kid shook his head, “We need to find him, first! C’mon, lets see if the Gorilla will…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>It was at that point both boy and blob became distinctly aware of the other two presences in the alleyway. As the four stared at each other silently in shock, the only sound that could be heard over the ambience of the alleyway was the resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the enormous man’s sandwich fell from his dropped jaw.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a very special thanks to all my commenters for letting me know what you think of this all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Restrooms and Rescues.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for making this fit for consumption.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug couldn’t decide whether she felt more like passing out or throwing up.<br/><br/><br/>The stress of handing over one of the Miraculous to the court, along with the headache of wading through all the legalese had left her feeling both tired and anxious. And so, as soon as the hearing had adjourned, she wandered in a daze to the nearest restroom to dry-heave into one of the many porcelain thrones.<br/><br/><br/>“Ugh…” She wiped the over abundant saliva from her mouth as she managed to overcome her wave of nausea. With shaky steps, she staggered over to the sink to wash her gloved hands and splash some water on her face before taking a look at herself in the mirror. This was the face of the Guardian that was going to reveal the secrets of the Miraculous to the world just to keep one man behind bars. Who knew what wars and conflicts it would start when news of their power spread? What new villains would arise to claim the Miraculous for themselves?<br/><br/><br/>“Whoever they are… they can’t be as bad as Hawkmoth.”<br/><br/><br/>“Hm, are you sure about that?” Felix remarked, appearing just behind her in the mirror.<br/><br/><br/>“WAH!” Ladybug squawked as she whirled around, hand on the yoyo at her side as the pushy boy’s sudden appearance had every fiber in her body screaming <em> Stranger Danger! </em> “What are you doing here?!”<br/><br/><br/>“Hm… I would’ve thought that’d be obvious…” Felix smirked at the heroine before pointing towards the wall...<br/><br/><br/>… where a row of urinals stood.<br/><br/><br/>“This <em> is </em> the Men’s Room, after all.”<br/><br/><br/>“Not again…” Ladybug swore to herself as she smacked her palm against her forehead. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going! I’ll just-”<br/><br/><br/>“He was a big fan, you know.” Felix remarked as he stepped up to one of the basins and started washing his hands.<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug stopped midstep. She knew better than to trust the boy, but curiosity piqued her interest. “Who?”<br/><br/><br/>“Adrien.” Felix replied, hitting the soap pump and lathering up. “Had a photo album full of your pictures on his phone.”<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug was glad she was facing away from the boy at the moment, because she was pretty sure her mouth was gaping. An album full of her pictures? Adrien Agreste had had an album of her pictures on his phone? No, Felix was just trying to mess with her.<br/><br/><br/>Right?<br/><br/><br/>“Was probably just a celebrity crush, though.” Felix smirked behind her back as he dried his hands. He knew he had her interest piqued. “And you would’ve had stiff competition with this one girl he kept gushing about…”<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug felt that like a punch in the gut. Even as Paris’ heroine she wouldn’t have had a chance with Adrien. “Who was she- The girl he gushed about, I mean. Not that I’m jealous or anything- I’m just- she deserves closure, too. Right?”<br/><br/><br/>“Oh, I don’t remember… some girl in his class…” Felix clicked his tongue. “Some… <em> baker’s </em> daughter.”<br/><br/><br/>“B-Baker’s daughter?” Ladybug turned around, eyes wide. “I-I mean, this is Paris! Th-There are probably plenty of girls whose parents own a bakery or something…”<br/><br/><br/>“Her name was…” He snapped his fingers, trying to remember, “Mary-something. Marion? Mary Ann?”<br/><br/><br/>“... Marinette?” Ladybug whispered in a little, hopeful voice.<br/><br/><br/>“MARINETTE, that’s the one!” Felix clapped his hands together. “Oh, he would go <em> on </em> and <em> on </em> about her… the boy was so obviously in love with her, you just wanted to pick him up and shake him until he realized it himself.”<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug had turned back around at this point, trying to hide her burning face as she started to hyperventilate, desperately focusing on not spazzing out from this information. Adrien had been in love with her? <em> Her?! </em> And Marinette her over Ladybug her?! She felt too many emotions at this point fighting inside of her. Anxiety, excitement, fear, grief - the works! It was too much! You could have knocked her over with a feather at that point.<br/><br/><br/>Or have taken the earrings right out of her ears, which was what a certain sentimonster was counting on, as he loomed over her in her compromised state.<br/><br/><br/><em> Boowoip-boowoip! Boowoip-boowoip!  </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The sound of an incoming call on her bugphone snapped Ladybug out of her daze (and averted the imminent earring removal). With a sigh, she regained her composure, stepping away from Felix who stood with his arms folding behind his back in a nonchalant way. “Sorry, I should take this…”<br/><br/><br/>“Take your time.” Felix smiled.<br/><br/><br/>With an apologetic smile, she cracked open her bugphone. “Hello?”<br/><br/><br/><em> “Ladybug!” </em> The familiar face of Alya (one of the few civilians she had given her number to) filled the screen. <em> “Where are you right now?!” </em><br/><br/><br/>“Alya…” Ladybug sighed, she could guess where this was going. “Now’s not really a good time. If you’re looking for an interview-”<br/><br/><br/><em> “This isn’t about that! Wait, I’m sending you a picture! I just took this right outside The Grand Paris a minute ago!” </em><br/><br/><br/>Ladybug sighed, looking over the photo the amatuer reporter sent. It was from the front of the hotel and featured Alya’s big sister in the middle of suplexing Jagged Stone’s crocodile. “Alya, I’m sure your sister Nora can handle one tame crocodile-”<br/><br/><br/><em> “UPPER-LEFTHAND CORNER!” </em><br/><br/><br/>Ladybug squinted, sure enough there was something there in one of the windows. She spread her fingers over the image, blowing it up for a better look when a gasp escaped her. “Chat.”<br/><br/><br/><em> “It’s Chat Noir!” </em> Sure enough, the picture had captured the AWOL hero as he was leaping out of the open window of one of the hotel rooms. <em> “Nora says there’s no way he could’ve gotten past her- But, I told her-” </em><br/><br/><br/>“I’ll be right there!” Ladybug said as she cut the call and turned to Felix. “Sorry, I gotta bug out!”<br/><br/><br/>“Good luck!” Felix smiled pleasantly and waved before seeming to remember himself and frowning at her. “Try not to mess things up, huh?”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Ohhh…” Sentrien sighed and snapped his fingers after Ladybug left in a huff. If it weren’t for the timing of that call, he could’ve swiped those earrings. “So close, too!”<br/><br/><br/>He supposed it was just as well. Marinette seemed like a nice girl - obstacle to his creator’s plans though she was - she deserved better than to be found unconscious in a men’s room.<br/><br/><br/><em> Besides… </em><br/><br/><br/>He pushed open the stall door with the <em> Out Of Order </em> sign on it to check on the unconscious body of dear Aunt Amelie he had left slumped upon the toilet.<br/><br/><br/><em> … doing that two times would feel like cheating. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/><br/>Felix had to wonder if perhaps this was all some sort of karmic justice for his misdeeds. That being tied to a chair and left face down on the floor wasn’t the universe’s way of saying: <em> you’ve been a naughty, naughty boy and you should think about what you’ve done for once! </em><br/><br/><br/>Well, from the deepest part of his heart, Felix would tell the universe to take its supposed lesson in morality and go straight to-<br/><br/><br/>“Hello?” A voice coming from the window the boy’s first supposed savior had left through dragged his thoughts back to the present. “Is anyone in here?”<br/><br/><br/>With a grunt, Felix struggled to lift his head enough for his voice to carry. “CLOSET!”<br/><br/><br/>“What the-” The bearer of the voice came into view - well, her polka-dotted feet did, at least. “Did Chat Noir do this?!”<br/><br/><br/>“Yeah…” Not technically wrong, Chat Noir <em> had </em> left him tied up here. “Help me up?”<br/><br/><br/>“Oh! Sorry!” Ladybug quickly apologised as she lifted the bound boy back into an upright position. “Wait, FELIX?! But, how- I JUST saw you at the courthouse!”<br/><br/><br/><em> That wasn’t me, it was a sentimonster sent to swipe the Butterfly Miraculous! </em> Is what Felix almost blurted out, before remembering that he really, <em> really </em> didn’t like the heroes of Paris. After all, he <em> had </em> tried to be informative and helpful with Chat Noir, and the mangy cat-themed superhero had left him trussed up like a turkey dinner!<br/><br/><br/>“He…” Felix looked off to the side, choosing his words carefully as he adopted a somewhat guilty look. “... I never expected to see him at my doorstep. He wanted a change of clothes so he could take my place down at the courthouse today…”<br/><br/><br/>“You mean…” Ladybug covered her mouth. “That the <em> you </em> down at the courthouse is… is…”<br/><br/><br/>“I mean, who else would have this face?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> A perfect copy sentimonster. </em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“But, Chat Noir- I don’t know what he was looking for here…” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> What </em> was <em> he looking for, anyway? Better wardrobe, maybe? </em> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“But, he found me and figured out what was going on!” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> After I told his dumb-self. </em> </p>
<p><br/><br/>“He’s after him now! We have to hurry!”<br/><br/><br/>Felix watched with no small amount of glee as his rather misleading retelling of events had the superhero on the edge of hyperventilating.<br/><br/><br/>As much as he would like to spoil the plans of the Sentimonster that had left him bound and gagged in the closet and made off with his best suit, he couldn’t pass up the chance to stick it to the two heroes of Paris! One of whom had left him tied up (and quite possibly was behind his cousin’s disappearance) and the other of whom had punched him in the face. With any luck, the clash between all three of them would play out as the perfect payback.<br/><br/><br/>Things were starting to look-<br/><br/><br/>“Adrien, I’m coming!” Ladybug exclaimed as she threw herself out the window, swinging away in a hurry.<br/><br/><br/>-up.<br/><br/><br/>“Hey! You forgot to untie me!” Felix exclaimed as he made the mistake of struggling against his bindings too hard again, tipping him over and landing him flat on his back. “Ugh…”<br/><br/><br/><em> I really, really, </em> <b> <em>really</em> </b> <em> hate Paris. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <br/><em>… and now I have to pee.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a very special thanks to all those who feed me the comments which stroke my ego and encourage me to write more. You're all wonderful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chases and Chats - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs for his continued editing of this work. Only a few more chapters left to go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“... and now the Adrimonster is at the courthouse and we’ve got to stop him before he steals the Butterfly Miraculous!” Adrien finished explaining as he took a loud gasp for air.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Gorilla just grunted in reply as he put his foot on the gas pedal, speeding through a yellow light.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“O-Oh, and sorry for - you know - all the sneaking away to be a superhero and such.” Adrien rubbed at the back of his neck in his traditional, awkward fidget. “That couldn’t have made the whole bodyguarding thing easy.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The enormous man let out a grunt tinged with the annoyance from every one of the boy’s squirrely disappearing acts he had frustratingly had to deal with during his tenure as Adrien’s protector.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well, to be fair you <em> were </em> trying to stop one of the heroes of Paris from fighting the Akumas. <em> And </em> you were <em> employed </em> by a supervillain, so…” Plagg weighed in from his perch on the dashboard. “... technically, you were an evil henchman.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“PLAGG! He’s not an evil henchman!” Adrien retorted, offended on his former bodyguard’s behalf. “And get down from there! What if someone sees you?!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, you know what they’re gonna see?” The kwami remarked as he sat himself in a lotus pose, threw on a Gallic shrug and froze his face in a wide smile as he posed as a bobblehead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Plagg…” The boy groaned at Plagg’s antics while the Gorilla seemed to rub his chin in thought, seemingly taken in by the kwami’s hypnotic head bobbing. “... we already had <em> one </em> accidental reveal, can we not go for another?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! That wasn’t my fault! It was hers!” Plagg disputed, pointing to the back seat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Mow!” </em> Fräulein Whiskers apologised for nothing as she lounged comfortably in the back seat of the cab like the queen of the felines.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Besides, it’s not like this big guy is gonna tell anybody!” Plagg continued, looking up at the enormous man. “I mean, can you even talk?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Gorilla looked at Plagg and opened his mouth as if to say something, only for his attention to snap back to the road as he quickly pounded his foot upon the breaks to avoid rear-ending the first in a long line of cars effectively gridlocked before them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The sudden stop caused Adrien to lurch forward in his seat, caused Fräulein Whiskers to leap and yowl in surprise, and made Plagg into a groaning, kwami-shaped splat on the windshield.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, no-no-no-” Adrien muttered to himself as he peered over the seemingly endless sea of cars before him just as the familiar scarlet-clad superheroine swung overhead. “-NO!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Quickly peeling Plagg off of the window and shoving him in his pocket, Adrien tore out of the cab and started sprinting towards his destination on foot, shouting over his shoulder. “Meet you at the courthouse!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He just hoped there was still time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Marinette hoped there was still time as she detransformed. She couldn’t afford to go head-to-head with her former partner on a half-charged kwami.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Eat quickly, Tikki!” She whisper-yelled to her clutch as she waded through the crowd outside the courthouse. “We need to get to Adrien before Chat Noir does!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, Marinette!” The flustered kwami protested, she didn’t know how she was going to convince her wielder not to go after Chat Noir without revealing the boy’s identity, but she needed to try. “You don’t really think that Chat Noir would-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Just eat the cookies, Tikki!” Marinette commanded, in no mood for arguing as she snapped her clutch closed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tikki went wide-eyed as she started stuffing her face with cookies. This was the first time that Marinette had ever used her position as her wielder to compel her into action, and she worried that the girl was crossing a dangerous threshold.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, Marinette was far too concerned with quickly locating the love of her life to protect him from her former partner to worry about the ethical implications of imposing her will upon the tiny deity and resumed pushing her way through the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> Have to find him! Have to find him! Have to find him! </em> Marinette repeated this mantra in the background of her thoughts as the foreground played out scenario after scenario of how the situation could possibly play out. <em> What if I can’t find Adrien? What if Chat Noir gets to him first and kidnaps him? What if I find Adrien just in time to watch Chat Noir Cataclysm him to dust?! </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oof!” She was so caught up in her own head, she ended up crashing into a businesswoman having a rather angry conversation on the phone. “Sorry!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Wha-?” Marinette whirled back around to face the businesswoman she had just collided with to find it was none other than Nathalie Sancoeur.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A Nathalie Sancoeur who was internally screaming at herself for having just burst out the full name of the girl whom she and Gabriel had deemed their <em> White Whale </em> of potential Akuma victims, and whom Nathalie was now desperately backtracking through her mind for any actual interaction she might have had with the girl that would have justified knowing her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“M-Miss Sancoeur?” Marinette stuttered out, briefly going through a similar backtracking of interactions she might have had with the woman <em> outside </em> of the mask before realizing that there were more important things at stake and decided to try and push Ladybug’s rapport with the woman. “Ladybug sent me! You have to listen to me! Have you seen Felix - Adrien’s cousin - around here?!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nathalie briefly let a wave of relief wash over her as it seemed as though her knowledge of the girl was going to pass by without question. “Yes, I saw him alongside his mother back at the courthouse-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Ladybug just found Felix tied up in his hotel room, it seemed like he’d been there for hours!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The brief relief Nathalie felt suddenly turned into a cold, hard stone that sank right to the pit of her stomach.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Which means the Felix we think is at the courthouse isn’t Felix, it’s-” Marinette’s eyes drifted past the woman and grew wide as she spied a figure from across the gape in the crowd. “-Adrien.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was him. It had to be. The same golden hair, kind smile and sparkling, green eyes. He was just as she remembered him, albeit dressed as - and wearing his hair like - his cousin Felix. Marinette knew there was something off about when she ran into him earlier - her first instincts were right on the money - it <em> was </em> Adrien she ran into!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adrien was alive!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nathalie was <em> so </em> dead. At least that is how it felt to her at the time. Because at that moment she felt her heart <b>stop</b> .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Because she was <em> sure </em> that the supposed Adrien they were both looking at was - in fact - the rogue sentimonster she had created in her moment of weakness. And barring the obstacle of attempting to reason with the creature while possessing naught for leverage - one of the biggest threats Nathalie saw at that moment was the girl beside her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Not only would Marinette’s presence make the act of candidly negotiating with the creature infinitely harder, but the girl’s mere witnessing the existence of an Adrien Sentimonster would be problematic in of itself. Finding her missing classmate suddenly alive and well after half a year would certainly cause the young designer to ask some rather awkward questions that Nathalie wasn’t sure her creation could answer under such scrutiny.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She supposed she could try and spin some tale about hiding Adrien in some matter of witness protection to account for his apparent appearance and swear Marinette to secrecy. However, she highly doubted that a teenage girl would be capable of keeping such information to herself without gossipping it to all her friends.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
No. The best kept secrets were those the fewest people knew about. And unfortunately for Marinette, she was a loose end that needed to be taken care of in order to keep said secret. If she could convince the Adrien Sentimonster to come with her to her car, it would be easy enough to steal away the young designer as well. Nathalie did keep a fully charged Anti-Miraculous Handgun hidden in the glove compartment, after all. She could knock one or both of them out -  depending on how cooperative the rogue sentimonster turned out to be - and <em> dispose </em> of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> It’s nothing personal, Miss Dupain-Cheng. </em> Nathalie grimly thought as she looked down at the girl she was going to have to make disappear.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> But, I can’t have you getting in the way. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Things really seemed to be going Sentrien’s way.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The sentimonster couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he approached the two. Even from this distance, he could read their thoughts and the situation couldn’t have worked out better.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Marinette was under the impression that he was the real Adrien back from the dead - he would have to thank Felix for misleading her - and would easily let her guard down long enough for Nathalie - ready, willing and able to abduct the girl to tie up loose ends - to make her move.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And boy, what a pleasant surprise the woman would be in for when Sentrien revealed that the girl in question was none other than Ladybug, and that they were one, big step closer to bringing the real Adrien back through the Miraculous wish.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
If Sentrien had a heart, it would be singing right now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adrien could hear his heart pounding in his ears.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
His lungs burned and his legs screamed as he desperately sprinted to the courthouse, hoping beyond hope that he could find Ladybug before the sentimonster did. Each fervent stride seeming to take hours and his psyche screamed at him, asking him how he could have been so stupid and careless as to let this happen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adrien knew the answer, of course. Because he ran. Ran from all the pain and anguish unveiling his father had brought. Ran from all the fear and uncertainty of revealing himself to Ladybug. Ran from responsibility - disappointment - heartbreak - friends - family and loved ones. He ran from all of it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> But, I’m not running anymore - at least, figuratively! </em> Adrien thought to himself as he gave one last push before he made it to the square outside the courthouse. <em> Made it! </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The boy’s victory was short-lived as he braced himself on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he desperately searched for any sign of Ladybug.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> Where are you, L.B.? Please don’t tell me the Sentrien got the drop on you- There you are! </em> Adrien’s heart leapt as he spied the familiar black pigtails on the back of his lady love’s head, only to realize they weren’t attached to a girl in a red suit. <em> No, wait. That’s Marinette- Wait, Marinette?! What’s she doing here with- Nathalie?! Wait, what are they looking at- </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adrien’s blood ran cold as he looked past the two to find his own reflection - albeit cleaned up a bit - approaching them both. Remembering his cousin’s words, the boy quickly leapt out of the creature’s line of sight, hopefully before he was noticed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> No-no-no! Not good! I can’t let him look me in the eyes. Maybe if I take him from behind- No, I don’t have time to circle around. Think, Chat Noir! What would Ladybug do?! Don’t have a Lucky Charm so- </em> He managed to spot a souvenir cart just in time. <em> Hope this works! </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Muttering a quick apology under his breath as he swiped something from the cart, he quickly ducked back into the crowd, obscuring himself as he desperately tried to push his way back to the two unknowing damsels in distress before it was too late.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> I hope this works! </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a very special thanks to everyone who have stuck with and continued to comment on this story. You're all, truly wonderful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chases and Chats - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to... no one, actually. You're all getting to see my draft raw and uncut due to a mixture of impatience and because - as you might have guessed by now - I'm a comment junkie.</p><p>-Oh, and so that I'm not keeping you - the readers - waiting for too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt a comfortable warmth flowing through her body at the (mistaken) discovery that her beloved Adrien was alive and well. The six months of grieving and depression his disappearance had wrought upon her heart seemed to just melt away upon seeing his handsome face safe and sound. But, it was important to note just how quickly a human being can perceive a change in temperature.<br/><br/><br/>Because a moment later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt her blood turn into ice water as a familiar figure in black sailed over her head and landed between her and the apparent cause of her short-lived relief. <br/><br/><br/>A deafening silence fell over the crowd as all eyes turned to face the sudden appearance of the wayward superhero. Followed by a wave of fervent muttering - both concerned and confused - on Chat Noir’s sudden appearance and why he was staring down the cousin of the missing Agreste <br/><br/><br/>In that moment, Marinette was frozen with dread. Every worst case scenario she had been catastrophizing swarmed her mind as she stared at Chat’s sudden appearance with wide, anxiety-filled eyes. <br/><br/><br/>In that moment, Nathalie was stunned. Her analytical mind quickly trying to factor in the rogue superhero’s sudden appearance with the quickly deteriorating situation and doing her best to formulate a solution with her limited resources. <br/><br/><br/>In that moment, Chat stood to protect two of the most important people in his life. Though he had abandoned them both when he selfishly fled from his old life, he wasn’t about to let some monster prey upon them using his face. <br/><br/><br/>In that moment, Sentrien was surprised by the sudden appearance of the hero. He hadn’t expected to come across the cause of Adrien’s disappearance so soon and it most definitely threw a wrench into the plan to kidnap Marinette. <br/><br/><br/>But, he could use this. <br/><br/><br/>All he needed to do was get Chat Noir to chase him and the rest of the pieces would fall into place. A brief probing of his mind should provide ample fodder for taunting him. <br/><br/><br/>But, it was at that point Sentrien noticed that he couldn’t read Chat’s mind. The superhero’s eyes - his windows to his soul - were obstructed… <br/><br/><br/>… by a gaudy, knock-off pair of Jagged Stone’s rockin’ shades. <br/><br/><br/>“Pfft! Hahaha!” Sentrien had to admit, that was just funny. <br/><br/><br/>Chat Noir didn’t seem to find it nearly as humorous, however. Within a moment, his clawed hand extended his baton and the Sentimonster didn’t need to read the superhero’s mind to know that they were in for a chase. <br/><br/><br/>The sudden extension of Chat’s baton managed to jar Marinette out of her dread-fueled stupor like a punch in the gut. <br/><br/><br/>“No…” She whispered as the pain of the last six months of grief threatened to return with a vengeance as her former partner took off chasing the visage of her lost love. <br/><br/><br/>“NO!” Her hand reaching for their fleeing forms, it took all of Marinette’s willpower not to transform then and there. But, she managed to steel herself long enough to duck away into the crowd to find a place to safely don her spots. <br/><br/><br/>Nathalie snapped out of her rushed calculations just a moment too late and lost track of the girl. Cursing under her breath, she decided to focus on more immediate concerns as she pushed her way through the crowd towards her car, she wasn’t about to let either Chat Noir nor the Sentimonster that stole her Miraculous get away. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chat Noir grit his teeth as he gave chase to the creature wearing his civilian form’s face. He hated what that thing had just put Nathalie and poor Marinette through almost as much as he hated himself for leaving in the first place. Who knew what it would’ve done to them had he not intervened in time.<br/><br/><br/>Whatever the vile thing was planning, he wasn’t going to let it get away. And nothing was going to stand in his way of getting his claws on that imposter. <br/><br/><br/>“Hold it right there, Chat Noir!” Lieutenant Raincomprix shouted as he stepped in front of the superhero, causing Chat to skid to a stop on his heels. “You’re coming in for questioning regarding the disappearance of one Adrien Agreste-” <br/><br/><br/>“Um… can I get a Raincomprix-check on that?” Chat asked as he tried to peer around the stoutly policeman. <br/><br/><br/>“Very funny!” The Lieutenant scoffed as he drew his stun gun. “Why don’t you make this easier on yourself and come quiet-” <br/><br/><br/><em> “MROW!” </em> <br/><br/><br/>“AHHH!” Raincomprix screamed as a familiar black cat suddenly latched itself to his head, causing him to flail around blindly. “CATS! HE CAN CONTROL CATS!” <br/><br/><br/>“Uhh…” Chat Noir raised a finger to object that, while he could control cats, he had given no such order to send Fräulein Whiskers in as an attack cat; but, it wouldn’t have been heard over the sheer pandemonium that the policeman’s declaration brought to the crowd. <br/><br/><br/>Indeed, the Parisian population had grown so used to the wanton danger that butterflies and feathers had brought to them that the idea of a Miraculously-charged cat seemed a real and present danger to their lives. <br/><br/><br/>“I…” Chat Noir felt like he should say something to try and stop the panic, but words failed him as he watched the people scatter. “Err…” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“REMAIN CALM! AHH! REMAIN CALM!” Lieutenant Raincomprix screamed as his face was being viciously scratched by the ferocious Fräulein Whiskers. “EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL-” <br/><br/><br/>It was at that point the policeman crashed face first into a mountain of a man and shocked himself with his own stun gun. “<b><em>HR-R-R-RK!</em> </b> ” <br/><br/><br/>The Gorilla - who was the aforementioned man-mountain - managed to catch the auto-electrocuted officer of the law before he hit the ground. The enormous man looked around with wide eyes at the state of panic his fellow Parisians were in. He looked over at Chat and offered a shrug before jerking his head towards the corner of the street where Sentrien was currently jogging in place, waiting for the superhero to get back to the chase. <br/><br/><br/>Chat Noir nodded to his former bodyguard, assured that he could leave the large man to take care of the situation. Steeled with determination, he gave chase to the Sentimonster, running past a line of rather panicked riot police being held at bay by the raised hackles of a rather ferocious Fräulein Whiskers. <br/><br/><br/>With a sigh, the Gorilla watched as Chat Noir ran off after his doppelganger. He supposed that the kid could handle himself - being a superhero and all - but, he still worried. <br/><br/><br/>He would probably be fine, though. <br/><br/><br/>Though he felt the kid’s chances drop as he watched a rather enraged Ladybug swing after him overhead. <br/><br/><br/>He would still probably be fine, though. <br/><br/><br/>The Gorilla jumped slightly as a speeding town car, driven by a determined Nathalie Sancoeur screeched past on the street chasing after the two heroes (and one Sentimonster). <br/><br/><br/>Well, at least it wasn’t raining. <br/><br/><br/>Thunder echoed out in the distance and the Gorilla deemed it appropriate to keep his big mouth shut from then on. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a very special thanks to everyone who comments on these stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shadows and Showdowns - Part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to myself for finishing this and having the faith and impatience in myself not to weight to git this spelchekked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>The wily Sentimonster had managed to lead Chat Noir on quite the chase through the city before the superhero managed to finally corner him. The rain was really coming down now upon the little corner of the <em>Place des Vorges</em> Sentrien had chosen for their showdown, right in the shadow of the Adrien Agreste memorial statue.<br/><br/><br/>“I have to say…” Sentrien began as the rogue superhero started to advance on him. “... I <em>love</em> the shades.”<br/><br/><br/>“You can thank Felix for them…” Chat Noir remarked, pushing the gaudy shades back up the bridge of his nose.<br/><br/><br/>“Huh, didn’t think they were his style.”<br/><br/><br/>“-Told me you need to see my eyes to read my mind, right?”<br/><br/><br/>“Clever boy.” Sentrien smirked, “Ladybug, on the other hand - Hm, not so clever!”<br/><br/><br/>The tightening of clawed, leather hands on that metal baton didn’t go unnoticed by the Sentimonster.<br/><br/><br/>“You would never guess who she is behind that mask - or maybe you would - can’t read your mind, after all!” Sentrien chuckled, “Her face, her name, her friends, her family…”<br/><br/><br/>The rogue superhero’s lips split to reveal gritted teeth.<br/><br/><br/>“... Mayura doesn’t know yet - but, she will…” Sentrien’s grin darkened, “... after I’ve finished having my fun with her.”<br/><br/><br/>“What did you do?” Chat growled out, looming over the smirking doppelganger.<br/><br/><br/>“Well, I happened upon her alone in the courthouse restroom and, well…” The creature adopted the most innocent smile he could muster, “A gentleman never asks and a Ladybug...”<br/><br/><br/>Even behind the shades, it was clear Chat’s eyes were wide.<br/><br/><br/>“... never…” Sentrien’s lips stretched in an unnaturally wide grin as his eyes grew nightmarishly wide,“...<b>tells</b>.”<br/><br/><br/>Chat let loose a primal sound of anguish and loss as he swung away at the grinning gremlin that stole his face. The cackling creature received blow after blow, laughter becoming more and unhinged before Chat finally cracked him across the face, causing a spray of crimson to issue forth from his mouth.<br/><br/><br/>“<em>PATOOIE!</em>” Sentrien spat a broken ketchup packet in the anguished superhero’s face (he had slipped through a fastfood joint during their little chase), before throwing himself at the base of the statue, huddling up and looking as scared and pathetic as possible.<br/><br/><br/>“You…” Chat snarled as he wiped his face and snarled down at the little monster as it cowered. “... who’re you trying to fool with that?!”<br/><br/><br/>“Oh…” Sentrien lowered his hands slightly as he nodded his head to the side. “... her.”<br/><br/><br/>Chat Noir was about to admonish the Sentimonster for thinking he would be so stupid as to fall for the oldest trick in the book like that when realization struck him like a kick to the head.<br/><br/><br/><em>THWACK!</em><br/><br/><br/>Because at that moment, he was kicked in the head.<br/><br/><br/>It was quite a feeling to be kicked in the head. Even with the decreased vulnerability afforded to him from the suit, the concussive force of a foot to the face managed to make him black out for a brief moment as his body ragdolled into a pitiful heap of twitching limbs.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Adrien! Adrien, are you alright?!”</em><br/><br/><br/><em>That voice…</em> Chat groaned, daring to open his eyes. <em>… Ladybug?</em><br/><br/><br/>Even in the dower light from the stormy skies, the familiar red of the heroine of Paris seemed to glow like a beacon to Chat - though that might’ve been from the concussion receiving a flying dropkick to the head might’ve given him. Regardless, it was unmistakably her.<br/><br/><br/><em>“I’m okay- Look out! He’s getting up!”</em><br/><br/><br/>The same poise and grace, power and beauty he had fallen so deeply in love with stood before him once again. Wearing the ferocious expression of determination he had seen set upon her face whenever their foe had committed a truly heinous act, Chat could only pity the poor fool that had incurred her wrath.<br/><br/><br/><em>WALLOP!</em><br/><br/><br/>Oh right, it was him.<br/><br/><br/>The incited superheroine grabbed Chat by the collar of his suit and wound her fist back to crack him across the face, yet again.<br/><br/><br/>“Mylady-”<br/><br/><br/><em>BAM!</em><br/><br/><br/>“-not what it-”<br/><br/><br/><em>BIFF!</em><br/><br/><br/>“-I’m not-”<br/><br/><br/><em>POW!</em><br/><br/><br/>“-he’s a-” Chat Noir did his best to try and lay forth his case, although his words grew increasingly punch drunk with each less-than-gentle caress of Ladybug’s fist against his face.<br/><br/><br/>But, the scarlet-clad heroine of Paris was having none of it. Six months of silence after he left without a word, ghosted her over comms and just disappeared off the face of the earth only to reappear to try and finish the job of what had caused her so much grief and heartache - and <em>then</em> having the audacity to try and explain himself?!<br/><br/><br/>Admittedly, she might’ve been a little too upset to think clearly. But, she clearly had every reason to be upset at the moment.<br/><br/><br/>And Chat had to admit - even as she drove her fist into his solar plexus to knock the wind out of him - seeing Ladybug after all this time, happy or upset-<br/><br/><br/><em>GOOMPH!</em><br/><br/><br/>-still took his breath away.<br/><br/><br/>And it was a breath he very much needed, as when he doubled over he suddenly found the unbreakable string of Ladybug’s yoyo around his neck. Despite the nigh-invulnerability from cuts and bludgeoning the suits provided them, it appeared as though simple strangulation was still a very real and present danger. Chat was made very aware of this as the love of his life set a foot between his shoulder blades and pulled the wire taut.<br/><br/><br/><em>“GAWK!” </em>Chat managed to squawk as he clawed at the cable around his neck.<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug looked down upon her former partner in anger and disgust as she stood with one foot upon his back. She glared daggers into the back of his head as all the grief, heartache and uncertainty came flooding back to her. Gritting her teeth, she held fast to the cord, determined to make Chat choke on everything he put her through.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Puh-”</em> Chat managed to squeak out, <em>“-Please!”</em><br/><br/><br/>She paused. And in that pause she managed to catch a glimpse of herself in the reflection in the puddles that had formed beneath them. Was that really her?<br/><br/><br/><em>Zwiiip!</em><br/><br/><br/>Chat gasped for air as the cord was removed from his throat. The sweet relief of oxygen flooding his lungs, limbs still heavy from the deprivation, he lay upon the ground like a carp out of water, desperately gulping down as much air as he could.<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug internally shuddered as she wrapped her yoyo back around her waist. Despite everything he had done, despite having wronged her, Chat didn’t deserve <em>that.</em> Deep down she knew that <em>nobody</em> deserved that.<br/><br/><br/>She compartmentalized the revelation concerning her violent tendencies for later. Right now, she needed to declaw Chat Noir for good. Kneeling down, she grabbed her former partner’s wrist, she locked his right arm behind his back.<br/><br/><br/><em>This is the only way.</em> She told herself as she reached for his Miraculous. Yet, she retracted her hand every time she reached for it. It just felt <em>wrong.</em> Maybe it was the ingrained sanctity towards their identities or perhaps simple hesitation concerning her actions after almost going too far; but, Ladybug couldn’t bring herself to remove the ring from his finger.<br/><br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” Sentrien asked from just behind her.<br/><br/><br/>“I-” Ladybug swallowed the lump in her throat. She <em>knew</em> this was the best option. As long as Chat had the Miraculous of Destruction he was a danger to the safety of Paris - the world, even! But, try as she might, she just couldn’t bring herself to cross that line. “-I can’t.”<br/><br/><br/>“You’re not sure…” The Sentimonster licked his lips, deciding that she needed just a little bit more encouragement in order to follow through. “... It’s hard, I know. But, this is the best thing you can do for <em>everyone!</em>”<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug’s shoulders sagged at the creature's words, watching her former partner groan and mutter incoherently in protest beneath her.<br/><br/><br/>“You know I’m right! All he does is destroy! Not just places and things, but people and their dreams, too!”<br/><br/><br/>She clenched her fist in determination, setting her jaw as she steeled herself for one more attempt to pull the ring from Chat’s finger.<br/><br/><br/>Sentrien smirked behind the spotted superheroine’s back. Just one more push. “Think about <em>your</em> dreams! Think… Think about the <em>house!”</em><br/><br/><br/>Ladybug suddenly went rigid.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Think of Hugo, Emma and Lewis!”<br/><br/><br/>She slowly turned her head, eyes wide.<br/><br/><br/>“Think about the hamster named- Oh!” Sentrien’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as they made eye contact. “You never told Adrien any of that, did you?”<br/><br/><br/>Ladybug could only shake her head as terrible realization made her blood run as cold as the arctic circle.<br/><br/><br/>This was <em> not </em> Adrien.<br/><br/><br/>“Uh oh.” Sentrien remarked, clicking his tongue briefly before one of his legs shot out and struck Ladybug upon the side of the head as he kicked her into the base of Adrien’s Memorial Statue with a harsh cracking of the jade marble.<br/><br/><br/>If she needed proof he wasn’t Adrien before, the superpowered kick definitely clenched it.<br/><br/><br/>“MYLADY!” Chat Noir managed to choke out before he found the Sentimonster’s hand clasped firmly over his mouth as the creature replaced the weight upon his back.<br/><br/><br/>“Shshshsh!” Sentrien shushed the distressed superhero before looking up at the stunned, groaning heap of Ladybug. “You know, I <em> had </em> hoped we could’ve resolved this more amenably!”<br/><br/>Chat Noir looked on helplessly as Ladybug struggled to push herself up off the ground after her body had left a cracked outline against the marble base. He tried to call out to her but the hand over his mouth muffled all sound. However, the hand that really concerned him was the one clasping at his own in an attempt to pry the Miraculous off his finger.<br/><br/><br/>“And for what it’s worth, I thought that was a really nice dream you had there! It’s a shame I’m going to have to pluck your wings!” Sentrien chuckled as he laid a firm grasp of Chat’s hand, almost mangling it with his grip. “But, first! I’ve gotta skin a cat!”<br/><br/><br/>Chat felt fear and rage pulse through his entire being as the creature on his back made its threats. A number of thoughts raced through his mind: would the creature just take their Miraculous and end them or leave them be only for Mayura to take some sort of spiteful revenge out on them? Would Hawkmoth be broken free? Would their terrible, unknown wish come to pass? And what would that mean for all their friends, family, loved ones - the entire world, even?!<br/><br/><br/>Was this all his fault?<br/><br/><br/>Chat Noir thought all these terrible things at once. But, as Sentrien’s fingers grasped around his ring and attempted to pry it off, his thoughts could only scream out one, resounding thing.<br/><br/><br/><b> <em>CATACLYSM!</em> </b></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And a very special thanks to all the commenters who are surely going to be out for my head when they realize that we've only got about two chapters left of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shadows and Showdowns - Part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Khanofallorcs (he's back!) for editing! And honorable mention to XanMar for beta reading! Go read some of his stuff if you really, really, REALLY hate Lila (and the Lila troll).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!”</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ladybug snapped her head up at the sound of the screaming to witness the Not-Adrien holding his arm aloft as if it were on fire as dark, destructive energy and fissures of dark, blue light ran up the length of his arm and to his stolen face. He staggered a ways away from the two heroes before collapsing in a motionless heap.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A pained coughing sound brought Ladybug’s attention back to the former partner she had just garrotted with her yoyo. Chat Noir had managed to push himself up, swaying dangerously as he grabbed his baton and a broken pair of novelty sunglasses before he settled next to her, holding onto his staff for support.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Are you alright, mylady?” Chat asked, holding a hand to his throat, still rather hoarse from being strangled by her yoyo. Once he was done talking, he offered his hand to her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine.” Ladybug huffed, frustrated not at the gesture but how easily she had been manipulated into assaulting her former partner, who offered his concern to her just as easily as breathing (before she garrotted him, of course) as if she hadn’t just viciously attacked him. There would be time to take into account all the grief his disappearance had caused; but, right now she felt a bit like a jerk for her actions. Graciously - if shakily - she accepted the hand up. Still, suspicion gnawed at her. “How did you know that was a fake?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, uh…” Chat winced, both at the hoarseness of his voice and the fact that he once again had to lie to the woman he loved about his identity. Of course, this time it was the technical truth. “Felix told me he was attacked and tied up by an Adrien Sentimonster.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“He told <em> me </em> that <em> you </em> tied him up and were going after Adrien!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, I guess I should’ve untied him before I left, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You should’ve…” Ladybug smirked, an inkling of their old partnership coming back to her. “... but I’m glad we didn’t!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Even though his voice was still rough from the cable-based-throat-hug-from-his-favorite-bug, Chat couldn’t help but chuckle in happiness at seeing her smile at him again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A crashing wave of nostalgia struck Ladybug and caused her to chuckle as well. It was bittersweet under the circumstances, and it probably wouldn’t last for much longer; but, right now, she needed this. So, the three of them all chuckled together.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Three of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And it was at that point Ladybug and Chat Noir remembered that they were not alone. Chat quickly slipped his novelty sunglasses back on before he joined Ladybug in staring at the third chuckler.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sentrien had managed to get back on his feet and now stood with his left side facing the heroes, glancing up at the large, pluming cloud of blue and black ether sprouting from his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And he seemed oddly pleased about something.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You know, I really gotta <em> hand </em> it to you! I was not expecting that! But, I think your attempt to <em> disarm </em> me…” The tip of the ether folded in on itself like fingers curling into a fist as the hulking, amorphous arm crashed down, cracking the ground beneath it. “... kind of backfired!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ladybug brought a hand to her mouth as if to catch the bile that threatened to leap forth from her throat. The earlier Cataclysm hadn’t only reduced the Sentimonster’s arm to amorphous ether; it had reached his face as well. Now half of the stolen face the creature wore was formed from that same black and blue ether that looked like it was melting in a way that defied gravity and his right eye had been reduced to a glowing, white orb which sat in proximation of his eye socket.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The remaining half of the creature’s face wasn’t much better. Remaining eye wide and what remained of his lips stretched unnaturally in a grin that didn’t fit his face, it reminded Ladybug of the horrible Nightmare Adrien that had once chased her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was an upsetting sight to say the least.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Think we should try and even the odds.” Chat didn’t miss a beat falling into their old partnership as he fell into an albeit shaky battle-stance. “Any chance for some extra luck, L.B.?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ladybug managed to snap out of her queasy daze and nodded with determination, throwing her yoyo skyward as she called upon the power of creation. “Lucky Charm!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The magic ladybugs swarmed together to creature a red and black spotted cane - at least, it looked like a cane - they only had a brief moment to view it before Sentrien’s hulking ether appendage stretched out like a frog’s tongue to snatch it right out of the air.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oooooh!” The Sentimonster whooped as he caught the cane in his untouched left hand, twirling it around his fingers like a baton before throwing it over his shoulder. “Bad luck!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Ladybug huffed as she grabbed her yoyo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! Don’t look him in the eyes!” Chat remarked, suddenly remembering. “He can read your mind if he does!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT?!” Ladybug would have definitely liked to have known that little chestnut of information before she went and gazed into Not-Adrien's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chat was about to apologise for not telling her sooner when a mass of black and blue shot between the two heroes, forcing them back into the moment. Chat tried to pin the hulking arm down with his staff only to swing right through the phantom limb as if  it were made of mist. Though it was resoundingly solid a moment later when Sentrien backhanded the black-clad hero into a nearby tree.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You know…” The Sentimonster mused, turning to Ladybug as he recoiled his amorphous limb back to himself. “Mayura doesn’t know who you are yet - been saving that little spoiler for later - hand over your Miraculous and I won’t tell her where you bake your cakes!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It would be a lie to say that Ladybug didn’t have a little part of her that actually considered this offer. But, a much bigger part of her was concerned with keeping the Sentimonster distracted so that Chat could strike at him from behind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> THWAP! </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll let you think it over.” Sentrien remarked, side-stepping the oncoming staff from behind him and striking the black-clad superhero in the throat with the edge of his hand. “I’ve got a little something to discuss with our mutual friend here, first!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Sentimonster rounded on the stunned Chat, hulking arm ready to smash the superhero into the dirt and a sadistic gleam in his eye. Chat Noir could only look up wide-eyed as he clutched at his overly-abused throat. There was no way around it, this was about to hurt.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“No!” A yoyo lashed around the wrist of the creature’s freakish appendage, a ferocious Ladybug holding fast to the other end. “That’s my partner!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She might not have been able to see it through the tears of pain and the goofy sunglasses, but a genuine look of relief, hope and appreciation shown in Chat’s eyes at that declaration.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sentrien’s eyes, on the other hand, showed only annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Really? Alright, have it your way…” The Sentimonster dropped his arm as he allowed the yoyo to simply phase through, before quickly grabbing it and giving a mighty heave.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ladybug suddenly found herself experiencing life at the other end of the yoyo as she was swung around like the head of a flail.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Miraculous…” Sentrien cackled before releasing the yoyo and sending the superheroine flying. “LADYBUG!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nathalie had just about gotten through every curse word in the French dictionary after ending the call with her supposedly on-call private defense contractors. Apparently all of her logistic planning regarding the quick deployment of her rapid-response Anti-Miraculous team didn’t account for a citywide panic caused by domestic cats.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Continuing to curse her lack of feline-based contingency plans, she stomped down on the gas, white knuckling on the wheel as she tore around another bend in the street.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Forget the mercenaries. Forget the Miraculous. And forget Gabriel, too. She didn’t need any of them. They only slowed her down.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chat Noir, the superhero that had taken everything she cared about was back and she wasn’t going to rely on anyone other than herself to take him down. After all, she was cunning, she was devious, she was Nathalie Sancoeur.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And she had an Anti-Miraculous handgun in her glove compartment.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At least, she thought she had an Anti-Miraculous handgun in her glove compartment. For all she knew she could have misplaced it or left it in her hotel room or something. That seemed to be how today was looking.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There was an itching in her hand and a twitch on her face as the urge to double-check finally festered into fruition. Tearing her eyes away from the road for the briefest of moments, she popped open her glove compartment and felt the familiar, tactile sensation of the charged magitech pistol in her hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
What a relief.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> WHAM! BLOOMPH! SKREEEEEEEEE! </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> That briefest of moments her eyes were torn away from the road were more than enough for a certain oncoming red-and-black superhero to come plummeting down from above and smash onto the hood of her car. The force of Ladybug’s descent upon her car caused the airbags to trigger and Nathalie found herself experiencing the unpleasant sensation of being struck in the face with a bag filled with explosive propellant.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The concussive force must have caused her to black out, because the next thing she knew a rather disheveled Ladybug had her hand on her shoulder and seemed to be asking if she was alright.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> Are </em> you <em> alright, Nathalie? </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
What was Ladybug instructing her to do? Stay put? That seemed like a good idea. She worked hard, she deserved a little nap.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As she started to black out, the last thing she saw was Ladybug picking something red and black from the street.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chat Noir supposed there was some deep, symbolic meaning to fighting an image of himself that he should probably appreciate. Perhaps that there was something about running from himself in there. Perhaps about how his absence and the grief it brought was akin to an actual, malignant force.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Or perhaps he was just thinking about this stuff right now to somehow karmically justify why he was currently getting his butt so royally handed to him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Whatever the reason, he was snapped out of his mortal combat musings by the force of his back striking the base of the statue dedicated to his memory. The large, hulking, amorphous hand of his doppelganger around his neck, pinning him there.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Won’t be needing <em> these </em> anymore!” Sentrien remarked as he plucked the broken sunglasses from Chat’s face, the superhero quickly squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the cackling creature from peering into his mind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Aw, c’mon. Open your eyes! I’m just <em> so </em> curious! And you-” Sentrien slammed the superhero against the statue base once again, “- <em> KNOW </em> what they say about curiosity and cats, right? RIGHT?!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chat clawed and struggled against the Sentimonster’s grasp as best he could, but the situation seemed hopeless as the creature crushed him as if to pop his eyes out like some kind of novelty stress-relief toy, cackling madly all the while.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“HAHAHAHA- <em> Hrrk!” </em> Sentrien suddenly grunted in discomfort and Chat felt something long and stiff glance off of his chest. Daring to crack open one eye, Chat found himself looking down at the prodding protrusion - the familiar red and black spots of a Lucky Charm greeting him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ladybug stood behind the Sentimonster, pushing the cane through the amorphous part of his torso like a trussing needle through a turkey as she impaled the creature with extreme prejudice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Cute.” Sentrien remarked back towards Ladybug, rather unphased past the initial surprise penetration. It was that point that Chat noticed that the cane wasn’t a cane. “But, what were you trying to accomplish with-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> FWOOMPH! </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was an umbrella.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sentrien howled with rage as his sight was obstructed, trying his best to rid himself of the obstruction through his chest with his left hand; but, the Lucky Charm had pierced not only his amorphous being, but the clothing he was wearing. Effectively denying him the ability to rid himself of the obstruction by simply phasing the object out of the amorphous part of his body. He couldn’t pull the umbrella any further forward due to the curve handle and he couldn’t reach back far enough to pull it back out the way it came.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Despite still being pinned by the creature’s hulking right arm, Chat Noir took advantage of the temporary blind spot that had been afforded him by Ladybug’s intervention to open his eyes and check the Sentimonster’s person. The sudden protrusion of the umbrella had exposed the creature’s breast pocket, a photo sticking out of it - <em> paydirt </em> . Swearing all or nothing, Chat swiped the photo and raised it up to his mouth, grasping the other end with his teeth.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> ENOUGH!” </em> Sentrien screamed, frustration boiling over as he grasped the canopy of the umbrella, breaking spokes and ripping fabric as he cleared the panels from his vision. Snarling in rage, he glared back at Chat. “TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO-”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Their eyes met and Chat winked at his doppelganger as all the fury just melted off the creature’s face, replaced by a look of sheer, dumbfounded surprise as he uttered a single, stunned:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> RI-I-I-IP! </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em><br/>
Sentrien shuddered and his hulking limb lost all tension as it fell limply to his side, the amorphous flesh already starting to dissipate as the creature took a few staggering steps back before falling to his knees. His existence quickly fading away, he took one last look up at Ladybug and Chat Noir.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At <em> Marinette </em> and <em> Adrien </em> and all that entailed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Pfft! Hahaha!” And with that last echoing laugh, he was gone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always, a special thanks to all my readers who comment on this story. I know I said there was only about two chapters left, but... let's just consider these two-parters as one chapter. So that'd be one more two-part chapter left and a bonus MCU-style after credits snippet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>